La Hoja Y La Estrella
by karlitha-chan
Summary: Azura tiene un pasado igual o incluso mas oscuro que Sasuke, ella queria libertad y libre albedrio pero ¿Acaso sera Sasuke quien la ayude a realizar sus sueños? ¿O solo acabara con su vida sin saberlo?
1. Prologo

**Hola! es mi primer fic, y la verdad me gusta mucho (no solo porque sea la autora) pero siempre me han gustado las historias en primera persona y los OC.**

**Espero y les guste pues no se si capte muy bien la personalidad fria de Sasuke (sigo pensando que es mas frio y calculador que como lo puse en el fic)**

**Tambien aclaro que el tiempo en el que esta basada mi historia es como de 5 años despues de lo de Naruto shippuden, asi que las edades se aclararan mas adelante y si tienen duda sobre algunos echos solo pregunten ;)**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE... solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO! si quieres usar mi historia tendras que preguntar primero!**

* * *

**Prologo**

Lo único que me escoltaba hacia la aldea oculta de la hoja eran dos adolescentes, y por más sorprendente que parezca debo decir que me sentía de lo más segura con ellos. El que iba frente al grupo era un chico mas alto que yo, de unos cabellos rosados que tenían un corte normal, mas estaban completamente despeinados, junto con unos ojos escarlata, traía una camiseta negra con una estrella roja en el pecho que yo misma le había pintado, sus pantalones eran del tipo pesqueros y llegaban un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas, traía ambos brazos completamente vendados debido a que escondía cicatrices de batallas pasadas, por si acaso siempre traía consigo una chamarra roja que yo le había regalado en su cumple años veintitrés, esta estaba amarrada en su cintura.

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto el que iba atrás de mi, gire mi cabeza lo suficiente para verlo, tenia los cabellos de un color verde azulado los cuales eran un poco mas largos de lo normal y se le arremolinaban en las orejas y las puntas que sobre salían en su nuca se elevaban hacia fuera pero estaba igual de despeinado que el del otro chico y a este lo acompañaban unos ojos color esmeralda, vestía con una camiseta de manga larga verde oscuro y unos shorts blancos que tenían una estrella verde oscuro pintada en el lado derecho de estos, traía puestos protectores para las rodillas de un color verde casi negro e igual que el pelirosado este siempre cargaba con una chamarra verde limón que le había regalado en su cumple años veintitrés.

-No mucho así que por Kami deja de preguntar- le respondió con voz harta el pelirosado.

-Déjame en paz, Haku- replico el otro molesto por la actitud de Haku.

-Te dejaría en paz si mantuvieras tu boca cerrada por lo menos cinco minutos. Así que cierra la boca de una maldita vez, Toshiro-

-Al menos llegaríamos mas rápido si corriéramos- replico Toshiro frunciendo el ceño.

-No correremos- dije firmemente al momento de parar en seco deteniendo a los otros dos casi al instante –No gastaremos energías sabiendo que cuando lleguemos a Konoha nos pondrán una misión- Toshiro se cruzo de brazos molesto mas no dijo nada y Haku soltó un suspiro de fastidio –Se que eres nuevo en el equipo, Toshiro- me gire y lo mire duramente –Se que es la primera vez que nos alejamos tanto de Sinia, pero deja de preguntar lo mismo cada cinco malditos minutos- hubo silencio hasta que Haku rompió el hielo.

-Faltan menos de cuatro kilómetros- me gire y comencé a caminar.

-Entonces démonos prisa- dije sonriendo.

-Claro, Azura- respondieron al unísono los ninjas.

* * *

**Hasta ahi llega el Prologo, quiza para mañana o para el sabado ya suba el primer capitulo**

**Se aceptan coomentarios, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos o lo que quieran!**

**Un review hace a una autora feliz no importa como asi que solo denle clic ;)**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Karlitha-chan**


	2. La Llegada a Konoha

**Disclaimer: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE... solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO! si quieres usar mi historia tendras que preguntar primero!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La llegada a Konoha**

-¡Pase!- grito alguien detrás de la puerta que hace escasos segundos acababa de tocar con los nudillos.

-Hola Tsunade- entramos mi equipo y yo en la oficina de la Hokage.

-Vaya, vaya. Azura Tohomiko. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- sonrió arrogante la exuberante rubia.

-Si, han pasado catorce años desde lo sucedido- me pare frente al escritorio de la Hokage mientras Haku y Toshiro hacían lo mismo solo que un poco más apartados que yo –Pero, no venimos para hablar del pasado. Cynthia-sensei nos dijo que había pedido a los ninjas mas fuertes de La Aldea De La Estrella para una misión especial- apoye mis manos en el escritorio inclinándome un poco.

-Claro, claro. Con el tiempo sin vernos olvide lo directa que podías llegar a ser- La Hokage abrió un cajón y saco un pergamino -Esta es la misión especial que deben llevar a cabo- hice amago de querer tomar el pergamino pero Tsunade lo alejo de mi -Pero antes de darles esta misión tendrán que cumplir con una pequeña tarea- fruncí el ceño molesta.

-¿Qué clase de tarea?- se adelanto a decir Haku antes de que yo hablara.

-Eso se los diré mañana por la mañana, ya es muy tarde así que por hoy se pueden retirar- hizo un ademán con la mano para que nos largáramos de su oficina.

-¿Por qué tenemos que esperar hasta mañana?- pregunto el impaciente de Toshiro. Me enderece y retome mi compostura seria y calmada.

-Toshiro, como buen ninja tienes que ser paciente- le dije antes de dirigirme a la salida.

-Nos veremos mañana, Tsunade- dijo Haku despidiéndose.

-Claro, hasta mañana- dijo antes de que cerráramos la puerta de su oficina tras haber salido.

-¿Cómo es que conocen a la Hokage de Konoha?- pregunto Toshiro elevando una ceja.

-Hace catorce años vivíamos aquí- le dijo Haku soltando un suspiro de fastidio por las preguntas de Toshiro.

-Nacimos aquí pero nos tuvimos que ir- le dije yo frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien- soltó Toshiro medio dolido por nuestra actitud –Ya no haré mas preguntas…por hoy- se cruzo de brazos y solté una risita.

-¡DEJA DE CRITICARME, DOBE! ¡TENGO HAMBRE NO PUEDO EVITARLO! ¡YO A DIFERENCIA DE TI SOY HUMANO!- grito alguien que apenas entraba por el largo pasillo.

-No te critico, usuratonkachi. Solo digo que si sigues comiendo tanto ramen algún día explotaras- dijo otra voz un poco más fría.

Gire mi mirada a la entrada del pasillo y observe que por las escaleras subía un equipo de ninjas. En la cabecera estaba una chica unos centímetros más pequeña que yo, de cabellera rosada y larga hasta media espalda sus ojos eran verde jade y vestía con una blusa roja y una pequeña falda veish que debajo dejaba ver un short negro, usaba guantes negros y la banda de Konoha en su cabeza. La seguían dos chicos más, mucho más altos que ella, casi tan altos como Toshiro y Haku. Uno era rubio con el pelo corto que salía de su cabeza como púas, de ojos color cielo, traía unos pantalones naranjas y una chamarra abierta del mismo color que dejaba ver que traía una camiseta negra, e igual traía su banda de Konoha en la cabeza. El otro tenia el pelo negro con destellos azulados dos mechones caían por todo el largo de su cara mientras lo demás estaba parado y despeinado, sus ojos eran negros como un abismo, traía puesto un obi blanco de manga corta que dejaba ver su trabajado torso y unos pantalones negros, e igual que los otros traía su banda en la cabeza, siguiéndoles a estos dos estaba un peliplateado que… espera… ¿un peliplateado?

-¡Deja de pelear, Naruto!- grito la chica con un puño alzado.

_Ese chakra…_ pensé mientras el equipo pasaba al lado nuestro sin siquiera notar nuestra presencia, aunque mirándolos de cerca se notaba que venían de una misión puesto que estaban llenos de mugre y heridas leves.

-¡Kakashi!- grite girándome sorprendiendo a Haku y Toshiro causando que ambos equipos se detuviesen.

-¿Si?- el aludido se giro y me observo mientras sus alumnos hacían lo mismo.

-Ho-hola- le dije notoriamente nerviosa, el pareció sonreír debajo de su mascara y no pude evitar soltar una lagrima de felicidad, corrí hacia el y lo abrace.

-Hola, Azura. Años sin vernos- dijo respondiendo mi abrazo.

-¡Hola, Kakashi!- dijo Haku con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes ttebayo?- grito el rubio -N-no me digan que ustedes dos…- el chico entrelazo sus dedos índice y medio, me sonroje al instante.

-¡NARUTO!- grito la pelirosada igualmente sonrojada -Pero que preguntas haces- murmuro.

-No, ella era una alumna mía hace tiempo- aclaro Kakashi -La entrenaba cuando aun era Anbu-

-Oh ya veo- dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Oh eso- comencé a decir.

-No es de su incumbencia- respondió Toshiro hostil.

-Toshiro- dije seria y dura, el solo frunció el ceño y callo -Lo siento, es nuevo en el equipo- me disculpe sonriendo con Kakashi -Estamos aquí por que Tsunade nos mando llamar para una misión especial-

-Oh…- me miro interrogante y le devolví una mirada de seguridad.

-¿Y de que aldea son?- pregunto el rubio.

-Es cierto, ninguno de ustedes trae una banda o algo- dijo la chica.

-Somos de una aldea de elite- sonrió arrogante Toshiro -Nosotros no necesitamos bandas para identificarnos-

-¿Entonces que usan para identificarse?- pregunto el moreno apenas hablando.

-Nos marcan- le dijo Haku.

-¿Cómo?- volvió a preguntar y todo mi equipo incluyéndome yo, le mando una mirada asesina.

-No preguntes eso- le dijo Haku.

-Somos de una aldea que solo los líderes supremos de las aldeas conocen- dijo Toshiro.

-No le diremos a alguien tan débil como tu, como o con que nos marcan- le dije mirándolo con odio y superioridad.

-¡¿Qué?- dijo exaltado pero volvió a ponerse serio cuando Kakashi le mando una mirada seria.

-Veo que ya tiene un equipo permanente- dijo Haku a Kakashi para cambiar de tema.

-Si, ella es Sakura Haruno- Kakashi señalo a la pelirosada -El rubio es Naruto Uzumaki y el otro es Sasuke Uchiha-

_Uchiha…como Itachi… ¡¿es su hermano?_ Pensé mirándole fijamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto aun enojado.

-¿Eres el hermano de Itachi?- le pregunte directo al grano, aunque su expresión quedo impasible.

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo.

-Oh…- pronuncie tomando su respuesta como un "si" y con una velocidad increíble llegue frente a el dándole un certero golpe en la cara.

-¡¿Pero que?- grito el Uchiha cuando llego al piso, los únicos sorprendidos eran Sakura y Naruto.

-Eso fue por matar a tu hermano y mi amigo- le dije furiosa intercambiando una mirada de odio con el.

-¡¿Amigo?- gritaron Sakura y Naruto.

-Kakashi…- el aludido se giro para mirarme -Les puedes contar sobre la relación de mi clan con el clan de los Uchihas… pero no les cuentes lo de hace catorce años, por favor- le dije para irme caminando por el pasillo.

-Adiós Kakashi- se despidió Haku mientras Toshiro solo agito la mano para despedirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Enserio me tienen que contar!- grito Toshiro -¡Ya no entiendo nada!-

-Tienes que contarle, Azura- dijo Haku -Llevamos un año juntos ya es tiempo de que lo sepa, ¿no lo crees?- los mire con aire triste y suspire.

-Bien- dije firme -Pero se lo contare cuando lleguemos a casa-

-¡¿A casa? ¡¿Qué casa?- pregunto Toshiro poniéndose frente a mi.

-Ya se donde podemos quedarnos sin estorbar o pagarle a alguien- le sonreí y comencé a correr.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!- grito Toshiro aun más confundido que antes comenzando a correr detrás mió.

-Pffft…niños- dijo Haku mientras igual comenzaba a correr.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Aquí estamos!- grite cuando pare frente a un gran portón de madera

-Por Kami…corres demasiado rápido- dijo Toshiro cuando llego a mi lado.

-O tu corres demasiado lento- dijo Haku apenas llegando.

-Hey al menos no soy el que llego de último-

-¡Cállense de una vez!- les grite y se callaron inmediatamente -Entremos- empuje la gran puerta de madera que se abrió con una facilidad increíble, cuando nos ingresamos a la pequeña colonia de casas que había dentro, se podía notar que las personas que vivían ahí eran ricas, aunque también se notaba el porque ya no había nadie viviendo ahí.

-Todo el lugar esta destruido- dijo Toshiro con asombro.

-No todo el lugar- le respondió Haku.

Las casas de madera estaban desde levemente golpeadas hasta convertidas a cenizas, pasando por manchas de sangre seca impregnadas aun en la madera. Mi equipo se detuvo en la más grande casa de la colonia, que increíblemente, estaba sin ningún solo rasguño.

-Aquí es donde vivíamos- me gire hacia Toshiro para mirarlo con una leve sonrisa llena de tristeza, abrí la puerta y pasamos los tres.

-Hay cuatro habitaciones. Ocuparemos una cada uno, y nadie podrá meterse en la habitación principal ¿entendido?- dije con una voz demasiado dura.

-De acuerdo- dijeron automáticamente, me gire hacia Toshiro.

-Vamos a la cocina, para poder contarte toda la historia- fuimos a la cocina y nos tardamos un buen rato, explicándole a Toshiro lo del incidente de hace catorce años y todas las razones de por que conocía a Kakashi, a la Hokage y el clan Uchiha, también le contamos como es que podía ser amiga de uno de los mas grandes traidores de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Cuando terminamos, les enseñe a ambos cuales iban a ser nuestras habitaciones durante nuestra estadía en Konoha. Una vez en mi habitación, me mire en el espejo. Mi cabello de color chocolate era ondulado y caía hasta mi cintura, traía un fleco de corte recto que quedaba al ras con mis ojos, los cuales eran, el derecho azul rey y el izquierdo fiusha.

»_Es por genética, cariño_« había dicho mi madre una vez.

Después de pasar por mi cabello y cara, miraría mi ropa, pero una marca entre mi cuello y mi hombro me llamo la atención, era una especie de tatuaje, eran cuatro cuadros negros que formaban otro cuadro aunque si lo mirabas de otra forma podría ser un cuadro negro con una equis dentro. Suspire. Toque la marca con la yema de mis dedos apenas rozándola.

»_Mama ¿Por qué mis hermanas y yo tenemos esta marca, al igual que papa, pero tu no la tienes?_« le pregunte una vez cuando apenas aprendí a hablar bien.

»_Porque es la marca del clan Tohomiko, por tus venas corre la sangre del clan, mientras yo solo soy parte del clan por nombre_« me dijo mi madre sonriendo dulcemente ante mi pregunta. Negué levemente para olvidarme del pasado, y pase a mirar mi ropa, consistía en una blusa negra de manga larga con un escote de barco, en el pecho tenia pintado el contorno de una estrella de color fiusha, traía una falda negra que me llegaba muy a penas a medio muslo, debajo dejaba ver un short fiusha junto con unas botas negras que me llegaban a las rodillas y al igual que Haku y Toshiro traía una chamarra de color fiusha. Después de peinarme un poco, mire un par de fotos que estaban sobre el tocador donde estaba el espejo en el que me estaba observando, y sentí como mis ojos se nublaban por las lagrimas, tome ambas fotos entre mis manos. La primera fotografía mostraba a cuatro jovencitas, la mas grande de pelo negro y corto hasta el cuello un poco mas debajo de las orejas, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul y usaba un hermoso kimono blanco que dejaba ver la marca de los Tohomiko en su pecho casi sobre su corazón, le seguía una un poco mas joven de ojos verdes y pelo rojizo atado en dos coletas un tanto infantiles, traía una blusa azul de escote en corazón y en su cuello sobre su yugular se encontraba la marca de los Tohomiko, después de ella seguía yo abrazando a otra chica de mi edad de pelo grisáceo, su ojo derecho era de un verde vivo y su ojo izquierdo era de un electrizante color amarillo, tenia la marca de los Tohomiko justo en la misma parte que yo.

-Hermanas- susurre mientras las lagrimas caían sobre mis mejillas, mire la otra foto en la cual estaba yo abrazándome a un chico mayor que yo, tenia el pelo negro azabache atado en una coleta y ojos del mismo color, ambos reíamos abiertamente.

-Itachi- susurre con aun mas dolor y me solté a llorar aun mas.`

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un intruso rayo de sol que se colaba entre las ventanas me levanto, haciendo que soltara un quejido de fastidio por no poder dormir mas, me levante y estire, me puse mi ropa y salí para despertar a los otros dos que seguramente aun seguían roncando en sus camas.

-¡Despierten!- grite en el pasillo y al instante se escucharon dos ruidos de golpes sordos.

-¡Por Kami, Azura!- grito Haku desde su habitación y supe que se había caído de la cama, sonreí triunfante.

-¡Argh Azura!- grito furioso Toshiro desde su habitación y entonces recordé que su habitación tenia litera, lo que significaba que se habia dado un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, reí a carcajadas cuando bajaba por las escaleras hacia la cocina. Estaba por terminar de preparar el desayuno cuando mis compañeros de equipo bajaron y prepararon la mesa para sentarse a comer.

-¿Iremos con la Hokage?- pregunto Toshiro cuando se sentó con un plato de huevos revueltos frente a el.

-Claro, pero después de comer- le dije sonriéndole mientras le servia jugo de naranja.

Todos nos sentamos a desayunar, después de haber terminado entre los tres lavamos los platos y salimos en dirección a la torre de la Hokage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaran!- dijo la rubia cuando mi equipo y yo entramos a su oficina, sonreí y me situé frente su escritorio, como la otra vez.

-Lo siento, estábamos desayunando- la rubia frunció el ceño.

-Ya veo, el alimento mas importante del día ¿no?-dijo con enojo.

-Me conoces bien Tsunade- sonreí para volver a poner una cara seria –Ahora dinos cual es la dichosa tarea que debemos cumplir antes de la misión especial- me cruce de brazos.

-Por favor- agrego Haku al ver la cara enojada de la Hokage.

-Su misión especial la harán con otro equipo de esta aldea- todos fruncimos levemente el ceño un poco molestos.

-¿Qué equipo?- se apresuro a preguntar Toshiro.

-Esa es la tarea que tienen que cumplir- todos pusimos cara seria.

-Explícate Tsunade- le dije con voz seca.

-Ustedes se encargaran de… atrapar a un equipo de la aldea de la hoja, y ese equipo será el que los acompañara en la misión- mi equipo y yo nos miramos entre nosotros, Haku me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto.

-Tsunade-sama- le dije mirándola a los ojos a lo que me miro seria, puesto que el sufijo "sama" solo lo usaba cuando me ponía realmente seria -Ya se que equipo- le dije sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me coloque la chamarra que tenia una estrella negra en la espalda al igual que las de Haku y Toshiro. En estos momentos me encontraba escondida entre unos árboles, observando como un equipo de ninjas entrenaba en el bosque, al parecer no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia, ni siquiera su sensei, dejaron de pelear entre ellos y se dirigieron hacia un árbol para sentarse bajo su sombra y descansar.

-Ahora- susurre y salte del árbol con una velocidad increíble, caí sobre el suelo sorprendiendo al equipo que descansaba, me dirigí hacia uno de los integrantes del equipo, mientras vi como Haku y Toshiro hacían lo mismo, intentamos golpearlos pero rápidamente escaparon y se escondieron, a su sensei le entregue un pergamino que explicaba la razón del porque hacíamos esto.

-Aun siguen cerca, detecto sus chacras. Saben que hacer- les dije a ambos, asintieron y en un segundo desaparecieron a la velocidad de la luz, sonreí orgullosa e hice lo mismo que ellos. Aparecí detrás de uno de los integrantes del equipo y uno de mis puños se dirigía a su cabeza, rápidamente esquivo mi golpe, que fue a dar a un árbol que se vino abajo una vez recibido mi golpe, me dio una patada en el estomago sacándome el aire y mandándome a volar muy lejos, me gire aterrizando sobre mis pies para impulsarme y abalanzarme sobre el, pero cuando me di cuenta una gran bola de fuego se dirigía hacia mi, me detuve y rápidamente hice unos sellos, me agache tocando la tierra bajo mis pies y se elevo una pared frente a mi que con el impacto de la gran bola de fuego se destruyo completamente.

-Mierda- eleve la mirada, una vez desaparecido el polvo y el humo que había causado el impacto. Me paralice, al observar a mi oponente, que dejaba ver el sharingan en sus ojos -Uchiha- susurre apenas audible, y sentí como mi cuello comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente causándome un leve dolor.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?- pregunto Sasuke enojado por el sorpresivo ataque.

-No es nada personal- le dije sonriéndole dulcemente, mientras volvía a aparecer detrás de el y lo golpeaba en las costillas, me tomo del brazo y me tiro frente a el. En eso Haku salio disparado de entre unos árboles cayendo sobre Sasuke, rápidamente me levante y ayude a Haku, de entre los árboles por donde había salido Haku salio Sakura con las manos echas puño.

-¿Demasiado difícil?- le pregunte a Haku al observar como Sasuke se levantaba.

-No demasiado. Pero, no me agrada golpear a señoritas- lo examine, si bien tenia raspones y moretones, estaba usando la chamarra que le había regalado.

-Cambiemos- me miro sin que yo le mirara, mientras observaba como la pelirosada le curaba las pequeñas heridas a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto viendo a donde yo veía.

-La marca reacciona con su Sharingan- Haku rápidamente observo mi cuello examinando mi marca.

-De acuerdo- dijo, desaparecí y reaparecí atrás de Sakura jalándola de sus ropas para tirarla muy lejos de Sasuke.

-Lo siento cariño, no soy del tipo celosa. Pero aleja tus manos de el- sonreí haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente, sentí como Sasuke se acercaba por mi espalda, pero Haku se interpuso entre el y yo.

-Lo siento Uchiha, ahora te toca conmigo- le dijo.

Mire a Sakura, que parecía estar en perfecto estado a diferencia de Haku. Suspire. Saque mi espada.

-Terminemos esto de una vez. Nos esperan- fue lo único que dije.

Corrí hacia Sakura, pero antes de que la pudiese alcanzar golpeo el suelo causando que se rompiera en mil pedazos, salte poniéndome a salvo sobre un árbol.

-¡Eh Sakura!- grite haciendo que la susodicha me prestara atención -¡¿Eres estudiante de la Hokage?- le pregunte y ella asintió -¡No eres la única!- le grite saltando hacia el piso, aterrice y la tierra comenzó a temblar, mas en vez de estallar todo el lugar, levante las piedras que Sakura anteriormente había destruido al golpear el piso, iban en dirección a ella, pero en vez de aplastarla solo formaron una especie de celda en la que fue encerrada.

-¡Hey Haku!- Haku me presto atención, aunque estaba peleando con Sasuke justo ahora -Ya termine con la "señorita"- Haku sonrió para aparecer justo al lado mió.

-Encárgate del Uchiha. Yo llevare a Sakura con la Hokage y veré como esta Toshiro con Naruto- me sonrió para llevarse a la pelirosada.

-De nuevo solos, Uchiha- le sonreí tomando firmemente mi espada, el saco la suya, nos miramos unos instantes, para en un movimiento rápido chocar espadas. Nos tomo unos minutos, varias cortadas y golpes, pero al fin le gane.

-Vamos Uchiha, no seas tan orgulloso- me acerque a el, le había encajado la espada justo en el estomago, y antes de esa herida ya le había atravesado el hombro, después de tanta perdida de sangre y pelea que le había dado le di el golpe final con la espada en el estomago, pero lo había dañado mas de lo que quería –Déjame ayudarte un poco- le dije hincándome a un lado de el, rápidamente me miro con una mirada llena de odio que me asusto.

-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste esto?- grito furioso escupiendo sangre.

-Basta- le dije tumbándolo sobre la tierra para comenzar a curar su herida –Lo hicimos por una tarea que nos encomendó la Hokage. Deberías agradecerme, después de esto les darán una misión muy importante- hizo amago de querer pararse pero se lo impedí –No te muevas, si ya quieres ir con la Hokage, espera un poco- saque un pequeño libro de mi bolsa de kunais, junto con un kunai afilado, abrí el libro en una pagina, me corte la palma de la mano y recite unas palabras en latín, deje caer unas cuantas gotas de sangre sobre las hojas del libro y este comenzó a brillar con una luz azul encegecedora, cuando esta desapareció, Sasuke ya estaba completamente curado –Listo, ya esta- me pare alejándome de el.

-¿Una tarea de la Hokage?- pregunto.

-Hmp- fue lo único que dije, para tomarlo del brazo y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aparecimos en el despacho de la Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, salude a Haku y Toshiro, Sakura me ignoraba, Kakashi solo sonrió debajo de su mascara… pero note que Naruto estaba atado de pies y manos como un animal y tenia cinta cubriéndole la boca.

-¿Por qué esta atado así?- les pregunte a Haku y Toshiro.

-No entendía razones- dijo Toshiro.

-Y no paraba de decir incoherencias- completo Haku.

-Ya veo- fue lo único que dije para hacer caso omiso de la cara de perrito triste que me estaba haciendo Naruto –Tsunade, podrías de una buena vez darnos nuestra misión, a eso vinimos, no a andar cazando a personas- le dije poniendo mis manos sobre mi cadera, todos me miraban sorprendidos de la forma en la que le hablaba, menos, claro esta, Haku, Toshiro y la misma Tsunade.

-Claro niñata insolente- dijo un poco enojada –Primero les explicare, porque el equipo 7 esta aquí. Yo les dije al equipo…- me miro y sonreí.

-Estrella- le dije sonriendo orgullosa.

-Les dije al equipo Estrella que antes de hacer la importante misión para la que vinieron, primero tendrían que encontrar a un equipo de la aldea de la hoja para que los acompañara, y al parecer les han otorgado el honor a ustedes- nos miro unos segundos –Aquí esta el pergamino- me lo lanzo y lo atrape.

-¿Por qué nos tienen que acompañar?- pregunto Toshiro.

-La aldea brillante de la Estrella es un lugar neutral, podemos irnos con quien mas nos convenga, y por eso al parecer Tsunade desconfía de nosotros- le respondí a Toshiro.

-Muéstrenme sus marcas- dijo Tsunade a lo que nos sorprendimos.

-¿Para que ver nuestras marcas? Sabe perfectamente que somos de la aldea de la estrella- le dije confundida.

-Solo quiero estar segura- dijo mirándonos.

-Esta bien- dije resignada, Toshiro y Haku me miraron inseguros -Háganlo- les ordene mientras bajaba un poco mi blusa, y justo sobre mi corazón estaba una quemadura en forma de estrella, Haku y Toshiro hicieron lo mismo.

-Vaya…- dijo asombrada Sakura –Así los marcan-

-Si, así los marcan, y eh escuchado que entre mas cerca este la marca del corazón son mas leales a su aldea- dijo Tsunade sonriendo

-Si, aunque la aldea de la Estrella tenga unas extrañas maneras de infundir lealtad y poder. Nosotros somos completamente devotos a ella- le dije, abrí el pergamino y me sorprendí tanto que lo tire al piso.

-¿Qué pasa, Azura?- pregunto Toshiro tomando el pergamino y quedo igual de impactado.

-¿Qué dice el pergamino?- pregunto Kakashi.

-D-dice… que… tenemos que encontrar, atrapar y asesinar…a Reikoto Tohomiko- Kakashi se sorprendió al igual que Haku, pero los integrantes del equipo 7 no entendían.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es Reikoto Tohomiko?- pregunto Sakura confundida.

-E-ella…es mi he-hermana- dije mientras las lagrimas se arremolinaban en mis ojos.

* * *

**Sigo pensando que no capto bien la personalidad de Sasuke pero ahi ustedes deciden ;)**

**Se aceptan coomentarios, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos o lo que quieran!**

**Un review hace a una autora feliz no importa como asi que solo denle clic ;)**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Karlitha-chan**


	3. El comienzo de una mision

**Disclaimer: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE... solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO! si quieres usar mi historia tendras que preguntar primero!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El comienzo de una misión**

-¡No puede estar pidiéndonos que haga esto!- grito Haku una vez me tranquilice.

-¡Ella es su hermana! ¿¡Como nos puede pedir que hagamos esta misión!- grito esta vez Toshiro, mientras el equipo 7 permanecía al margen sin saber que decir al respecto.

-¡Yo no pedí que los mandaran a ustedes!- grito furiosa la Hokage -¡La Himekage de su aldea estaba enterada de la misión y los mando a ustedes!-

-Ch-Chihiro-sama… p-pero ¿Por qué?- se pregunto Haku en voz alta.

-Es una prueba de lealtad- dijimos Sasuke y yo al unísono.

-Tu hermana es una traidora- dijo la Hokage sorprendiendo a los integrantes del equipo 7.

-¡Ella no es una traidora! ¡Hizo lo que hizo por una razón!- grite furiosa a la Hokage.

-¡Basta!- bramo molesta –Se que te duele lo que ella hizo- dijo después mas calmada.

-Ella no hizo nada malo, o al menos no hizo nada de lo que me tenga que sentir mal. Yo no soy como Sasuke Uchiha eso se lo aseguro- dije al dirigirme hacia la puerta con mi equipo siguiéndome –Cumpliremos la misión- dije antes de salir del despacho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Estas segura de lo que haces, Azura?- me dijo Haku y negué con la cabeza.

-La verdad, no lo estoy para nada. Se que no seré capaz de matar a mi propia hermana-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no solo la encontramos y la convencemos de hablar con Chihiro-sama? Según entiendo ella y ustedes las Tohomiko eran amigas de la infancia ¿no?- dijo Toshiro mas esta vez solo lo mire sin decir nada.

-Saben, adelántense ustedes. Yo iré a comprar comida para cenar- me gire para caminar hacia la dirección contraria de ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba en territorio Uchiha, el cual estaba completamente abandonado, estaba igual que el territorio Tohomiko aunque no en tan deplorable estado.

-Como extrañe este lugar- me acerque a la antigua casa de Itachi y pose mi mano sobre ella -Mi segundo hogar- sentí un cambio en el aire detrás mió, rápidamente saque un kunai y me gire para detener otro que se dirigía hacia mi cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Sasuke molesto, estaba parado algunos metros frente a mí.

-Solo vine por nostalgia- fui sincera -Era amiga de Itachi, es obvio que quiero recordarlo- frunció el ceño.

-Hmp nadie quisiera recordarlo- dijo enojado.

-Ya me voy- pase al lado de el, me tomo de la muñeca y me obligo a encararlo -¿Qué quieres Uchiha?-

-¿Por qué tu hermana es una traidora?- sonreí socarronamente.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe, U-chi-ha- dije lentamente su nombre para hacerlo enfurecer mas –Hizo algo malo, escapo y no supieron de ella hasta después. Hizo otras cosas que igual consideraban malas y la tacharon de traidora. Pero se que todo lo que hizo, lo hizo por una razón. No soy un "vengador" como tu, yo no matare a mi propia sangre- le dije en cara.

-¿Y como planeas pasar la prueba de lealtad?- sonrió de lado sin mostrar sus dientes, como si me hubiese ganado en batalla.

-Ya veras. Después de todo soy una Estrella, y una Tohomiko- me solté de el y desaparecí en una nube de humo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entre en casa y al instante Haku y Toshiro me ayudaron con las bolsas que contenían la comida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya mueren de hambre?- alcé una ceja sin entender su caballerismo.

-Tenemos visitas- dijo Haku en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- pregunte, pero cunado entramos en la cocina vi que estaban Sakura y Naruto sentados en la mesa -Hola- sonreí amablemente.

-Hola Azura-chan- dijo Naruto sonrientemente y me contagio su sonrisa.

-Perdón por venir sin avisar- dijo Sakura -Es solo que queríamos entender como conoces al clan Uchiha-

-¿Qué no les había contado Kakashi?- le pregunto Haku al ver que me paralizaba de sorpresa.

-Solo nos dijo que eran amigos de la infancia- dijo Naruto algo apenado -Nos dijo que si de verdad queríamos saber la verdad tendríamos que preguntarte a ti ttebayo-

-Oh- me senté en la mesa frente a ellos, Haku y Toshiro se sentaron a mis lados –Hm solo son dos del equipo 7 ¿Qué hay del Uchiha?- Sakura frunció el ceño al escucharme decir su nombre y Naruto solo sonrió.

-No quiso venir. Veras el es un poco- comenzó Naruto.

-¿Emo y Antisocial?- lo interrumpí -Además de idiota claro- Naruto soltó una risa y Sakura un bufido –Le pueden contar la historia- dije entrecerrando mis ojos -Aunque no es gran cosa-

_-Chihiro-chan- dije riendo mientras llegaba al lado de una niña de mi edad de piel morena, cabellos y ojos morados._

_-Azu-chan, hace mucho que no te veo- estaba sentada en el suelo y se levanto -¿Y tus hermanas, no vendrán a jugar?- dijo mirando detrás mió a ver si venían las demás._

_-Claro que vendrán, solo son mas lentas que yo- le dije orgullosa, mire alrededor -¿Y tu hermano?- le pregunte al no verlo ahí._

_-Esta arreglando algunas cosas para el compromiso de el y Reikoto- dijo cortante._

_-Ah- fue lo único que pronuncie, puesto que era un compromiso arreglado._

_-¡Azura!- llego la chica de cabello negro corto._

_-Hasta que por fin llegas Reikoto- traía puesto un uniforme de Anbu._

_-Estaba entrenando- sujeto su mascara a su cinto –Las demás ahí vienen- se giro un poco para ver como venían otras dos chicas corriendo una pelirroja y otra de pelo gris._

_-Kimi-chan- dijo alegre Chihiro mientras abrazaba a la de pelo gris._

_-Hola Felicity- le sonreí a la pelirroja y ella respondió el gesto._

_-¡Ahora si podemos jugar a las escondidas!- chillo Chihiro emocionada._

_-¡Claro!- dijo Kimi -Yo contare- y así Kimi comenzó a contar del cincuenta hacia atrás._

_Corrí por entre los árboles, vi una salida del bosque y me dirigía hacia ella hasta que choque con alguien, levante mi mirada._

_-Azu, fíjate por donde vas- dijo molesta Reikoto mientras se levantaba del suelo._

_-Hay que escondernos- salí del bosque para encontrarme con un río de agua transparente y brillante por el sol -¿Desde cuando esto estaba aquí?- mire a Reikoto esperando alguna clase de respuesta._

_-No lo se- se encogió de hombros -Quizá siempre a estado aquí, solo que nunca hemos llegado tan lejos- avanzo a la orilla del río._

_-Reiko, vamos- le dije -Tenemos que escon- me interrumpió un sonido de algo como si explotara._

_-¿Qué a sido eso?- dijimos al unísono Reikoto y yo._

_-Creo que vino de haya- fue corriendo hacia la derecha._

_-¡Espera!- le grite corriendo tras ella, se detuvo y me pare al lado de ella. A algunos metros de distancia de nosotras, del otro lado del río sobre un muelle improvisado se encontraba un chico de cabello negro largo atado en una coleta, traía puesto un uniforme de Anbu y estaba practicando técnicas de fuego -¿Lo conoces?- le pregunte a Reikoto a lo que ella asintió._

_-Si, se llama Itachi. Lo e visto varias veces, es bueno. Es del clan Uchiha- mire al chico de nuevo._

_-me parece bastante normal. No se parece a nosotras- fruncí el ceño._

_-Pues no debería, no es un Tohomiko. Es un Uchiha y se debe parecer a ellos- caminando se acerco hacia donde se encontraba Itachi, mas no cruzo el río-Hey Itachi- el chico se detuvo en su entrenamiento._

_-¿Reikoto?- la miro y luego a mi -¿y?-._

_-Azura, su hermana menor- le dije._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?- nos miro como si fuésemos inferiores._

_-Jugamos escondidas- le dijo Reikoto._

_-¿Juegas?- le pregunte yo sonriendo, el sonrió de lado correspondiendo mi gesto._

_-Claro- dijo y salte hacia su lado del río._

_-Entonces, juguemos- le dije sonriendo aun mas._

-Así lo conocí- mire a Sakura y Naruto -No es gran cosa, solo fue mera coincidencia. Además, mi hermana ya lo conocía- les sonreí.

-Bien, ahora que ya saben. Se pueden retirar- les dijo Toshiro con voz dura, Naruto y Sakura se levantaron.

-Um verán, también los queríamos invitar a comer- dijo Naruto nervioso por la hostilidad de Toshiro -Hay un lugar que se llama Ichiraku y venden muy buen ramen- dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Claro- dijo Haku mientras tomaba a Toshiro de un hombro -¿Nos adelantamos, Azura?- me miro y yo asentí.

-Acomodare algunas cosas y me iré- les dije levantándome.

-¿Cómo sabrás donde es?- pregunto Sakura mientras Haku y Toshiro se levantaban.

-Me guiare por los chacras de ambos- la mire como si fuese lo mas obvio.

-Te esperaremos haya- dijo Haku antes de cerrar la puerta tras el.

Me recargue en la puerta, respirando rápidamente, tratando de evitar que las lagrimas fluyeran -¡Maldita sea!- grite enojada -¡No quería recordar nada de eso!- inevitablemente las lagrimas comenzaron a caer olímpicamente por mis mejillas, sin limpiármelas me levante rápidamente y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cuando entre a esta me tire a la cama llorando, tome una almohada y la avente furiosamente, un golpe de algo romperse me trajo a la realidad. Mi lloriqueo no paro, pero ya no estaba tan alterada y me encontraba mas tranquila, me acerque a donde había lanzado la almohada y vi que había golpeado el viejo librero que tenia en el cuarto, me hinque para recoger los libros que habían caído y me di cuenta que lo que se había roto era una caja de madera -No puede ser- susurre con miedo mientras levantaba la caja rota para encontrarme con una banda de Konoha de un color fiusha que prácticamente estaba nueva.

»toma, pronto podrás hacer tus exámenes y serás una verdadera ninja« me había dicho Itachi años atrás.

-Tch. Que fastidio- mis lagrimas nublaban mi vista, me coloque la banda sobre la cabeza como una diadema y luego me quite las lagrimas. Me levante y salí de la casa por la puerta trasera, al sentir la fría brisa nocturna subí el cierre de mi chamarra hasta mi pecho y comencé a correr, el camino me lo sabia de memoria, incluso con los ojos vendados. Entre al bosque y tarde unos minutos para volver a salir y encontrarme con el río.

-Esta completamente igual- me dirigí hacia el muelle y salte hasta llegar a el –Muy bien Itachi. Por fin soy una verdadera ninja, espero que donde sea que estés, estés jodidamente orgulloso ¿¡me oíste!- grite al cielo comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-Si que eres extraña. Tal vez por eso te llevaste tan bien con mi hermano- la voz de Sasuke se escucho a unos metros detrás mió -Si vienes de nuevo por tu "nostalgia"- comenzó a decir con un tono de aburrimiento.

-¿¡Puedes callarte por un segundo!- me gire furiosa a encararlo y se sorprendió levemente por ver mi estado -¡Hay personas a las que si les dolió perder a Itachi!- hipe un poco -¡El era mi amigo, mi hermano, era la persona mas cercana que pude tener alguna vez que no fuese parte del clan Tohomiko! ¡Y lo perdí para siempre!- señale la banda en mi cabeza -¡Esta me la regalo Itachi! ¡Y cuando aprobé el examen, la única persona que me felicito fue el! ¡Ni siquiera mi familia me dijo nada! ¡Solo el!- caí de rodillas y me tape la cara mientras lloraba como nunca.

-Hmp- fue lo único que pronuncio mientras sentí como se acercaba y se paraba al lado mió sin decirme nada. Me tranquilice un poco, ya no lloraba, ahora solo estábamos haciéndonos compañía el uno al otro mientras observábamos el río.

-Una vez te vi con Itachi- dijo de la nada y levante mi cara para mirarlo y el también me miraba -Estaban aquí, con otras cuatro niñas e Itachi les enseñaba sus técnicas- le examine la mirada.

-¿Celoso?- pregunte burlonamente, el solo frunció el ceño levemente y me sorprendí -Oh por Kami. Solo lo decía de broma pero realmente ¿estabas celoso?- me levante y el rompió el contacto visual mirando un punto frente a el, mientras fruncía mas el ceño.

-No estaba- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Vamos, Uchiha. Conocí al mayor, es obvio que se el significado de tus miradas- puse mis manos en mi cadera y me puse frente a el -Y también es obvio que se como piensas, Uchiha- abrió de repente sus ojos y me sorprendió un poco el ver tan directamente sus ojos negros como el mas profundo abismo.

-Entonces dime, ¿Qué pienso?- sonreí.

-Piensas que tienes demasiado orgullo Uchiha como para aceptar que te sentiste celoso de unas niñitas- me cruce de brazos y lo mire a lo que el aparto la mirada -Y apartas la mirada por que sabes que tengo razón- me volvió a mirar y sonrió de lado como solo un Uchiha sabe hacerlo.

-Me conoces más de lo que debes, Tohomiko- dijo socarronamente.

-llámame Azura- le sonreí.

-entonces, tu llámame Sasuke-

-¿No se supone que irían al Ichiraku?- pregunte mas el solo elevo una ceja -Naruto y Sakura fueron a mi casa para saber como conocí a Itachi y también para invitarnos a comer- lo mire bien -¿Qué no lo sabias?- el negó con la cabeza –Pues, nos dijeron que te lo habían dicho. Pero pensé que te negaste porque eres un antisocial e idiota- me miro enojado –Vamos, Sasuke. No te enojes, puede que la parte de idiota no sea del todo cierta, pero acepta que lo de antisocial si-

-Normalmente, no me agrada ir al Ichiraku- comenzó a decir mientras caminaba y yo lo seguía.

-Antisocial- murmure interrumpiéndolo.

-Pero supongo que podemos ir- completo la frase ignorando mi comentario. Caminamos en silencio durante todo el camino, después de todo no había mucho que decir. Cuando llegamos al Ichiraku, no había mucha gente, pero el ambiente era amigable y hogareño.

-¿Entonces, este es el restaurante favorito de Naruto-kun?- el asintió.

-Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia vengas con el sola- me dijo.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte confundida.

-Porque solo te hará pagar su comida- solté una risita.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te a pasado?- lo mire y frunció levemente el ceño -¡Si te a pasado!- dije sorprendida para luego comenzar a reír.

-No es gracioso- murmuro molesto mientras con la mirada recorría el local.

-Si lo es- le dije -Te dejaste engañar por Naruto-kun- solté otra risita.

-¿Desde cuando le dices "Naruto-kun"?- elevo una ceja.

-Desde que el me dice "Azura-chan"- nos miramos por unos segundos -¿Celoso de nuevo?- sonreí cuando volvió a recorrer el local con la mirada, cortando así nuestro contacto visual -A mi tampoco me agrada mucho que me llame así. No me dicen así desde hace catorce años atrás- miré hacia el lado izquierdo, el cual desde el principio Sasuke había evitado puesto que me encontraba de ese lado -Ahí están- le di un leve codazo en sus costillas y señale una mesa.

-Creo que necesitaremos una mesa más grande- dijo Sasuke al llegar a la mesa.

-Si. Movamos esa- señale la mesa vacía de al lado, mientras veía la cara sorprendida de Naruto y Sakura -Me lo encontré en…el camino. Y lo convencí de venir- me senté en una silla cuando Sasuke acomodo la otra mesa. Naruto y Sakura estaban sentados de un lado y frente a ellos estaban sentados Toshiro y Haku, me senté al lado de Haku y Sasuke se sentó frente a mi -Naruto-kun ¿este es tu restaurante favorito?- le pregunte sonriendo.

-Si ttebayo ¿Cómo lo supiste?- sonrió abiertamente dándome ganas de sonreír aun mas.

-Sasuke me lo dijo, solo quería estar segura de que fuese verdad- mire a Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No confías en mi, Azura?- dijo socarronamente.

-¿Debería?- dije en el mismo tono elevando una ceja.

-¿Desde cuando se llevan tan bien?- pregunto Sakura con un tono molesto.

-¿A ti que te importa?- le respondí de igual manera.

-Azura, no seas grosera- sobre mi cabeza sentí una mano.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- saludo Naruto -El último paga la cuenta-

_Entonces lo que dijo Sasuke era cierto _pensé.

-Pero, llegue tarde porque- comenzó a excusarse Kakashi.

-Porque se perdió en el camino de la vida- dijimos todos menos Toshiro.

-De verdad que después de tantos años no cambiaste nada Kakashi- le dije mientras el tomaba asiento en la cabecera de la mesa al lado mió.

-Tú si has cambiado, Azura- me miro con su único ojo, y eleve una ceja.

-¿En que?- pregunte extrañada.

-Traes puesta la banda de Konoha- sonrió debajo de su mascara y todos miraron la banda que traía en la cabeza.

-Me la regalo Itachi- dije como si fuese suficiente excusa -Además, no cuenta exactamente como cambio-

-Eres más poderosa. Solo mírate, eres de la aldea de la Estrella y una líder de equipo. Ya no eres la niñita de cinco años que solía conocer, ahora eres toda una mujer de diecinueve años que puede dominar muy bien todo tipo de técnicas- me miro y me tomo de la mano -Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Azu-chan- le sonreí.

-Gracias, Kakashi-sensei-

-¿Están seguros que ustedes dos nunca?- pregunto Naruto mientras volvía a entre lazar su dedo índice y medio.

-Naruto-kun, yo solo tenia cinco años cuando conocí a Kakashi- le dije riendo.

-Espera- dijo Sakura -¿Diecinueve años?- pregunto sorprendida y asentí.

-¿¡Tienes diecinueve años!- preguntaron los integrantes del equipo 7, incluso Sasuke.

-Si, tengo diecinueve. Y Haku y Toshiro veintitrés- Sakura miro a mis compañeros.

-Se ven mas chicos- les dijo -Como de nuestra edad-

-Aunque no pensamos que fueras tan peque, Azura-chan- me dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, es de esperarse. Soy muy alta y me veo mas madura. Ya me lo han dicho antes- mire a Haku y Toshiro -Estos dos, también están altos. Pero, siguen teniendo sus caras de niños-

-¿Ustedes que edad tienen?- pregunto Toshiro.

-Yo tengo veinte, Naruto y Sasuke tienen veintiuno- dijo Sakura.

-¡Mi ramen!- grito Naruto emocionado mientras le entregaban el plato.

-Traiga otros tres, por favor- dijo Kakashi y el mesero asintió, comenzaron a hablar de otra cosa cuando el mesero se retiro y Haku se acerco a mi oído.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto susurrando.

-Si- sonreí sonrojándome un poco -Gracias, por hacer que se fueran. No sabes cuantas ganas me dieron de llorar- le susurre igual.

-Te conozco lo suficiente. Claro que se cuantas ganas te dieron de llorar- me dijo sonriendo.

-Claro. Te conocí después de acusarte con mis papas de ser mi acosador- solté una risita.

-No era tu acosador. Tus padres me ordenaron que te cuidara de lejos- dijo riendo igual que yo.

-Azura- me llamo Sasuke y lo mire.

-Sasuke- dije altaneramente haciendo que sonriera de lado

-Lo que me dijiste no se lo digas a nadie mas-

-Te dije varias cosas- le dije sinceramente -La mayoría importantes y privadas- todos en la mesa ponían atención a nuestra platica.

-Lo que ambos platicamos sobre Itachi- todos se sorprendieron al oír ese nombre y por alguna razón se mostraron aun mas interesados en nuestra platica.

-Claro, si tu igual no dices nada- el asintió y llegaron nuestros platos con ramen -Gracias- le dije al ver el humeante plato frente a mi –No me gusta mucho el ramen, pero este se ve delicioso. ¡Provecho!- sonreí para comenzar a comer al igual que todos.

-Bien. Nos veremos en la entrada de Konoha. Mañana en la mañana, lleguen temprano- dijo Kakashi una vez salimos del establecimiento.

-Creo que no tienes derecho a decir eso ultimo- le dije yo -Pero estaremos a tiempo ahí. Espero que igual tu-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo Sakura.

-¿Sasuke vendrás con nosotros?- le pregunte.

-Hmp- dijo caminando hacia donde estábamos mi equipo y yo.

-¿Por qué se ira con ustedes ttebayo?- pregunto Naruto.

-¿Si, por que?- pregunto Sakura molesta.

-Las residencias del clan Uchiha están a unos kilómetros de la de los Tohomiko- dijo Haku.

-Ya se los había dicho cuando les conté como conocí a Itachi- les dije -Bien, hasta mañana- me despedí, para por fin ir a dormir.

-Mañana será un largo día- se quejo Toshiro.

-Deja de ser tan pesimista- le dijo Haku.

-No soy pesimista, soy realista- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Basta ya- les dije yo -¿Exactamente, en que consistía la misión?- pregunte.

-En matar a Reikoto- dijo Sasuke.

-¿No es extraño?- me gire a ver a Haku y el solo elevo una ceja.

-¿El que?- pregunto después de unos instantes.

-¿Por qué la quieren ahora?- dije -Después del incidente hace catorce años, no la buscaron ¿Por qué hasta ahora la buscan?-

-Porque piensan que es una traidora- dijo Toshiro.

-Pero Reikoto no haría tal cosa. El clan Tohomiko, era un clan de asesinos elite. Ella fue la única que logro terminar sus entrenamientos de asesina, tiene honor y no se haría llamar traidora- le explique a Toshiro y a Sasuke, mas al primero que al segundo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que buscan de ella?- pregunto Toshiro.

-Esa es la pregunta del millón- les dije sonriendo con sorna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana amaneció demasiada soleada para mi gusto y para lo que íbamos a hacer, me levante y me vestí. De debajo de mi cama saque mis armas, las cuales consistían en una bolsa con kunais, un par de sais y una espada, tome mi chamarra y me la puse sin cerrarle el cierre.

-Lista- dije al mirarme al espejo, mire la banda de Konoha sobre mi cabeza. Tocaron mi puerta, y la abrí encontrándome con Haku y Toshiro, ambos traían sus ropas e igual que yo, Haku traía su chamarra roja y Toshiro su chamarra verde limón, sonrieron al verme la mía puesta.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo Haku y asentí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Alguien ya llego?- dijo Toshiro al ver a lo lejos a alguien que esperaba sentado en una banca al lado de la gran puerta de Konoha.

-Es Sasuke- le dije al reconocer la cabellera negra.

-Es más puntual que nosotros- dijo Haku.

-Eres demasiado puntual Sasuke- le dije cuando llegamos frente a el.

-Ustedes parecen focos de neon- Haku, Toshiro y yo nos miramos alternadamente.

-Al menos parecemos un equipo- le dije frunciendo el ceño, lo señale -Hazte a un lado- el elevo una ceja sin decir nada -Para sentarme, genio- dije sarcásticamente, se hizo a un lado y me senté.

-¿Cómo es eso de que el clan Tohomiko era un clan de asesinos elite?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Toda aldea necesita asesinos y nosotros éramos los encargados de eso- me gire a verlo mas el miraba hacia otro lado -Mi clan era como una aldea de ninjas, pero nos daban misiones en donde en vez de ninjas pedían asesinos. El entrenamiento era de quince años, y solo Reikoto termino su entrenamiento, por el accidente que hubo hace catorce años- fije mi vista hacia el frente y observe como a lo lejos se divisaban una pelirosada y un rubio.

-Azura- dijo Haku para llamar mi atención.

-Claro, Haku- le dije mirándolo -Ve- al instante Haku desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿A dónde fue?- pregunto Sakura al ver que se iba.

-No se preocupen. Volverá en unos segundos- me levante de la banca y me voltee para ver a Sasuke -Mejor levántate, que ya nos vamos- mas el ni se movió.

-¡Pero, Kakashi-sensei no a llegado aun ttebayo!- dijo Naruto.

-Estoy segura de que llegara justo… ahora- dije al momento de que aparecía una nube de humo dejando ver a Haku y a Kakashi.

-No era necesario que mandaras a alguien por mi, Azura- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-Estoy más que segura que era realmente necesario. Conociéndote, quien sabe cuanto te ibas a tardar, solo para darnos una excusa inútil- le regañe -Ahora vámonos y terminemos con esto- me dirigí hacia la enorme puerta de madera con mi equipo siguiéndome.

-Ya la oyeron- dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de la banca.

-¡Por fin nos vamos de misión!- grito Naruto mientras corría hasta ponerse frente a nosotros.

-¡Naruto cálmate!- le grito Sakura.

-Ustedes nunca cambiaran- dijo Kakashi soltando un suspiro de resignación.

-¿¡QUE!- gritaron enojados Sakura y Naruto al escuchar el comentario.

-Si que será un día largo- dijimos al unísono mi equipo y yo.

* * *

**Oh Por Kami! me tarde años para subir el fic! DX**

**mi lap literalmente murio y hasta ahora me la regresaron ya curadita y en buen estado!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap ;)**

**Se aceptan coomentarios, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos o lo que quieran!**

**Un review hace a una autora feliz no importa como asi que solo denle clic ;)**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Karlitha-chan**


	4. Un Camino Demaciado Largo

**Disclaimer: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE... solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO! si quieres usar mi historia tendras que preguntar primero!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: un camino… DEMACIADO LARGO! **

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- pregunto por millonésima vez Naruto.

-¡NARUTO! ¡Ya deja de preguntarlo!- grito la pelirosada molesta.

-Ese es peor que Toshiro- dijo Haku medio harto.

-Si- le conteste de igual manera.

-Los puedo escuchar, estoy justo al lado de ustedes- dijo Toshiro medio sentido.

-Sabes que es la verd- me detuve al sentir tres extraños chacras acercándose a nosotros -Alguien viene- dije mientras me detenía, al instante el equipo 7 incluido su sensei se escondieron en los árboles, pero mi equipo Estrella se mantuvo en posición –Prepárense- dije solo para ponerlos alerta.

-¿¡Que hacen ttebayo! ¡Escóndanse!- grito Naruto, mas note como había un cambio rápido de donde había notado el chakra antes.

-¡Maldición!- grite al sacar mi espada rápidamente y chocarla contra otra mucho mas grande, era un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos lilas, estaba sonriendo y sus dientes se asemejaban a los de los tiburones.

-Heh lograste pararlo- dijo el socarronamente, fruncí el ceño.

-¡Haku!- grite y este al instante golpeo al chico en el estomago -¡Toshiro!- el mencionado rápidamente saco un kunai y con el enemigo aun en el aire se lo enterró en el pecho para lanzarlo al piso.

-No fue tan difícil- dijo Toshiro.

-Si, y eso solo hace que me preocupe mas- dijo Haku.

-Kami…- susurre de sorpresa al ver como el chico se transformaba lentamente en agua –Será mejor que tú te encargues de ese, Toshiro-.

-De acuerdo, Azura- dijo respetuosamente para comenzar a avanzar lentamente hacia el charco de agua que tenia la cabeza del chico, de las manos de Toshiro comenzaron a salir rayos.

-¿¡Rayos!- mascullo el charco, y sentí otro tremendo cambio de chacra.

-¡Haku, defensa!- grite y este desapareció y reapareció frente a Toshiro, deteniendo a tiempo a un chico demasiado grande de cabellos naranjos y mirada del mismo color, detrás de el, cerca del charco, apareció una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos marrón, traía unos lentes.

-¡Suigetsu, bueno para nada!- le dijo al chico de agua.

-¡Cállate, Karin! ¡Al menos yo puedo pelear!- le grito el charco.

-¡Juugo, acaba con esos rápido!- dijo la chica ignorando el comentario de el tal Suigetsu. El pelinaranjo trato de quitar el puño de la mano de Haku, mas este lo tenía bien agarrado, lo levanto fácilmente del piso y lo lanzo hacia un árbol.

-Mierda- susurre –Haku, ese chico no es normal ¡ten cuidado!- el tal Juugo se levanto de donde lo había lanzado Haku, desenfunde mi espada y me dirigí corriendo rápidamente hacia el, hasta que frente a mi apareció Sasuke de la nada.

-Son amigos nuestros- dijo simplemente y logro que todo el equipo Estrella ya no estuviese a la ofensiva.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- grito la chica al verlo y se abalanzo hacia el colgándose, literalmente, de su brazo.

-Vaya buena pelea- dijo Naruto bajando del árbol.

-¿Amigos suyos?- pregunte a Sasuke mientras enfundaba mi espada.

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo.

-Supongo que son amigos de la época en que estuviste con Orochimaru- lo mire a los ojos y sonreí -Nos hubieran detenido antes-

-¿Tu puedes rastrear chacra?- pregunto seria y con un deje de celos la chica que se colgaba del brazo de Sasuke.

-No, no estoy en un nivel tan bajo- dije haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño -Puedo detectar cualquier chacra, incluso aunque trates de esconderlo- le sonreí tratando de ser amable.

-Azura- dijo Kakashi –Lo que hiciste fue estupido- dijo demasiado serio.

-Me entrenaron para matar cualquier insecto que se interpusiera en mi camino- lo mire –Se que hice mal en no esconderme, pero aunque me escondiera, nos veríamos forzados a atacarlos. Porque eso fue lo que nos enseñaron-

-Azura- dijeron al unísono Haku y Toshiro.

-Claro, claro- les dije -descansaremos un rato, hasta que decidamos que hacer y hasta que Suigetsu este bien ¿te parece Kakashi?- el susodicho asintió y sonreí -Entonces, buscaremos madera para hacer una fogata, y buscaremos algo para comer- me gire para mirar a mi equipo –Vayan por madera- les dije y ellos desaparecieron al instante –Yo iré por comida- le dije a Kakashi sonriendo y desaparecí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me encontraba sobre la rama de un árbol, tratando de encontrar algún río cerca y escuche el sonido de agua corriendo, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba y sonreí.

-Entonces será fácil- dije mientras comenzaba a saltar de rama en rama, hasta llegar al rió. Me baje del árbol y observe que en el rió abundaban los peces, comencé a hacer unos sellos y metí mis manos al agua, del rió comenzaron a salir unas especies de burbujas que contenían peces.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- me sorprendí haciendo que perdiera la concentración y que explotaran las burbujas que dejaron escapar a los peces, me gire y era Sasuke.

-Por Kami, a la siguiente cuando me veas hacer una técnica de agua, por favor no me distraigas-

-¿Cómo es que puedes usar técnicas de tierra y agua?- se acerco a la orilla del rió.

-En la aldea de la estrella nos enseñan a manejar todos los elementos-

-Hmp- dijo el.

-Aunque, no manejo muy bien el agua- me cruce de brazos -¿Alguna otra idea para pescar?- lo mire y sonrió.

-Claro, tengo otra idea-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Regresamos con los demás y ya tenían la fogata echa, Suigetsu ya estaba… en suficiente condición para comer y digerir, pero no en suficiente condición para caminar o hacer del baño.

-¿Cómo están chicos?- le pregunte a mi equipo cuando deje los pescados a un lado de la fogata.

-Nos tardaremos mas en conseguir nuestro objetivo por esto ¿estas cómoda?- pregunto Haku.

-Estoy bien- mire a los nuevos del grupo, la chica de nuevo estaba colgada del brazo de Sasuke, Juugo estaba un poco mas alejado de todos con Suigetsu.

-Pongan los pescados para que se comiencen a cocinar- me dirigí hacia el bosque.

-¿A dónde vas Azura-chan?- grito Naruto a lo que todos se giraron a verme.

-Y-yo…volveré en seguida. N-no te preocupes Naruto-kun- le sonreí para desaparecer entre el bosque, y cuando estuve suficientemente lejos comencé a correr a toda velocidad y siguiendo el rió de antes llegue a un lago con una cascada.

-¿Dónde estas?- susurre, desaparecí y reaparecí en la cima de la cascada, viendo todo el alrededor, mas no encontré nada y entonces me acerque a la orilla de la cascada. Suspire. Y salte al agua, nade hasta estar detrás de la cascada, donde me encontré con una cueva, me adentre en ella y había una fogata.

-Hola, Azu- escuche de entre las sombras.

-Hola Reiko- se escucho una risita y de las sombras salió Reikoto con una capa negra con nubes rojas, de las de Akatsuki -Hace años que no me dicen así-

-Hace años que no nos vemos- mi hermana aun tenia el mismo corte de cabello, negro y corto, aunque definitivamente se veía aun más madura y hermosa que antes.

-Has crecido- sonrió.

-Tú has cambiado también- le dije, y hubo unos minutos de silencio para que alguna de las dos volviese a hablar.

-¿De nuevo vives en Konoha?- me pregunto al notar la banda sobre mi cabeza.

-No, soy parte de la aldea de la Estrella. Pero, estoy haciendo una misión para Konoha- soltó una risita.

-¿Y de que se trata?- pregunto sonriente.

-Matarte- hice que borrara la sonrisa de su cara y que me mirara seriamente –No lo haré, obviamente. Eres mi hermana-

-Te faltaron los diez años mas de entrenamiento hermanita- dijo con una voz molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo se. Pero se que lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por una razón- frunció el ceño y agacho la cara ocultando su mirada.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunto mientras volvía a levantar la mirada -Estas con Sasuke Uchiha, aunque este lejos su chacra es demasiado conocido-

-Si, me vi obligada a venir a esta misión con el. Estoy aquí porque quiero saber… ¿Qué es lo que busaca Konoha de ti?-

-No es lo que Konoha busca de mí. Es lo que todos buscan de mi- me miro con tristeza en los ojos, de un bolsillo saco una cosa con la mano cerrada -Esto, era de Itachi- abrió su mano y dejo ver un anillo de Akatsuki.

-¿Su anillo?- pregunte confundida.

-Esto es lo único que queda de el, por todas las cosas que han pasado se ha vuelto invaluable. Y tú sabes muy bien la razón por la que no se lo daré a nadie-

»Para recordarlo« pensé con un poco de tristeza.

-Algún día, tendremos que pelear- le dije, mientras ella se giraba para darme la espalda.

-Cuando y donde- dijo con voz demasiado seria.

-En la zona comercial, dentro de un mes, en la tarde- me gire al igual que ella –Hasta entonces- salte al agua atravesando la cascada y me regrese por donde había llegado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegue a donde estaban los demás y me encontré con que todos estaban dormidos, menos Sasuke.

-¿Haces guardia?- le pregunte mientras me senté al lado de el.

-Hmp- dijo y sonreí.

-Comeré algo si no te molesta- tome un pescado y le di un mordisco.

»Sasuke no es tan molesto si te pones a conocerlo bien« lo mire de reojo »es guapo lo acepto, lastima que arruina esa carita suya cuando habla«

-Duérmete- me ordeno Sasuke mientras se giraba a verme.

-¿Acaso te preocupas por mi?- le pregunte sonriendo.

-Cuando encontremos a tu hermana, seguramente serás tu la que tengas que matarla. Guarda tus energías para eso- me dijo elevando una ceja, ignorando mi comentario.

-Lo dice un experto- dije medio enojada y el frunció el ceño apartando su mirada de la mía –Lo siento, no quise decir eso- gire mi cabeza hacia otro lado apenada –Es solo que, pienso en que cuando vea a mi hermana. Tendré que matarla- se me quebró la voz al decir lo ultimo.

»Kami… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar frente a el?... se supone que un buen shinobi no muestra sus sentimientos« las lagrimas se arremolinaron en mis ojos y voltee mi cara para verlo. Era la viva imagen de Itachi, solo que sin sus características marcas en la cara y su largo cabello, pero aun así se parecía, y sin poder evitarlo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, llorando.

-S-solo déjame estar a-así un p-poco, por f-favor- dije en medio del leve lloriqueo, escuche su "hmp" y me quede ahí llorando. Me había costado demasiado mantenerme cuerda mientras hablaba con Reikoto, no la veía desde hace años, desde aquel incidente que ella misma había provocado. No quería llorar frente a ella, se que ella pensaría que me siento mal por lo que hizo, y no es así. La extrañe demasiado. Gracias a Kami Sasuke era el que estaba de guardia, porque definitivamente no me hubiese gustado romper en llanto estando con cualquiera de los otros, incluso aunque fuese Haku, yo me sentía realmente cómoda con el idiota de Sasuke, tanto así que no supe en que instante me quede dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No había salido el sol todavía, pero ya todos estábamos despiertos y preparados para seguir.

-¿Los podemos acompañar?- pregunto la tal Karin a Sasuke con un tono meloso.

-No- dijimos mi equipo al unísono, logrando que frunciera el ceño.

-No les pregunte a ustedes- dijo ajustándose las gafas mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

-Aun así- le dije mirándola de igual manera -¿Por qué preguntarle a Sasuke? Lo mas lógico seria preguntarle a Kakashi- la chica se sorprendió levemente sonrojándose, pero lo oculto rápidamente.

-Pueden acompañarnos- dijo Kakashi después de unos segundos –Ahora, sigamos adelante- dijo mientras sonreía debajo de su mascara.

-De acuerdo- y dicho esto todos saltamos a las ramas de los grandes árboles y comenzamos a avanzar rápidamente. Ya llevábamos varios kilómetros y me puse lado a lado con Sasuke.

-Lo siento por lo de anoche- le dije sonrojándome levemente –Es que-

-Soy un Uchiha, lo se- dijo con voz fría.

-N-no. Es que estaba algo sentimental, por mi hermana. Solo jura que no dirás que llore- el soltó su típico "hmp" y sonreí, sintiendo las miradas de las otras dos chicas del grupo -¿Dime Sasuke, eres popular con las chicas?- Sasuke pareció mover su mirada por instinto hacia donde estaban las otras dos enamoradizas que se sonrojaron levemente al notar que el las miraba.

-¿Celosa?- dijo con su típica sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia mientras se giraba a verme.

-claro- dije sarcástica mientras soltaba una risita -de ti jamás. No actuare como perrita faldera tal como lo hace Karin y mucho menos actuare como el angelito sumiso tal como Sakura-

-Si estas celosa- murmuro lo suficiente audible como para que lo oyera.

-Sasuke, creo que debes dejar de pensar que todas las mujeres caerán a tus pies. No me importa como te veas, y acepto que eres guapo. Pero, tienes una personalidad de porquería- parecía como si me fuese a reprochar, pero no lo deje hablar y me fui con mi equipo.

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunte a Haku cuando me puse entre el y Toshiro.

-Mas o menos un día y una noche mas- dijo mientras entre cerraba los ojos.

-¡Tanto!- grite molesta y todos posaron sus oídos en nuestra plática.

-Puedo hacer mi jutsu especial si quieres, llegaríamos en medio día- lo mire seria ante su comentario y negué con la cabeza.

-No es necesario mostrar tú técnica mas importante, además, seria un innecesario gasto de chacra-

-¿¡CUANTO FALTA TTEBAYO!- grito Naruto.

-¡NARUTO DEJA DE PREGUNTAR!- le regaño Sakura.

-Vaya par de idiotas- dijo Karin.

-¿¡QUE!- gritaron al unísono Naruto y Sakura.

-Cállate Karin, serán idiotas pero al menos son mas inteligentes y útiles que tu- le dijo Suigetsu.

-¿Pero que dices? ¡Cara de pez!- le respondió molesta.

Y así duraron todo el camino, Karin y Suigetsu se peleaban entre ellos mientras peleaban con Naruto y Sakura y así viceversa, los únicos realmente callados eran Juugo, Sasuke y Kakashi, mi equipo se mantenía al margen pero siempre alerta. Hasta que paso el tiempo y llego la noche, esta vez el equipo 7 fue por la madera y comida.

Todo paso normal sin contratiempo alguno, me toco hacer guardia primero, y ahora estaba sentada frente a la fogata.

-Hey Azura- gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con Haku –Solo mantente alerta y si sientes algo, despiértanos- asentí y el se retiro.

»Kami, desearía poder llegar de una buena vez« pensé mientras me levantaba y miraba el horizonte »¿huh?« sentí algo extraño, pero no era chacra »¿se tratara de un buen ninja? Lo suficientemente bueno como para esconder su chacra por completo« mire a los demás que aun seguían dormidos, incluso la "rastreadora", que ya se debería de haber dado cuenta si realmente fuese buena en su trabajo »no despertare a nadie, yo puedo manejarlo sola« me dirigí caminando tranquilamente hacia el bosque, me interne demasiado buscando y rastreando lo mejor que podía, hasta que sentí un cambio en el aire detrás mió que me hizo saltar por instinto, esquivando así un montón de agujas que terminaron encajándose en un árbol.

-Oh, y pensé que estaba escondiendo bien mi chacra- resonó una voz femenina en el bosque.

-¡¿Quién es?- grite molesta y se escucho una risita.

-Tienes el temperamento de tu hermana- se escucho detrás mió y me gire rápidamente para encontrarme con una chica de cabellos morados y ojos verdes que portaba la capa de Akatsuki –Me llamo Senna. Y busco a tu hermana para quitarle el anillo de Itachi- sentí como me comenzaba a arder lentamente una pequeña parte de mi mejilla izquierda, voltee mi cabeza lo suficiente para ver que en el árbol había otra aguja más que antes.

-Rápida- murmure –Pero no lo suficiente- dije para moverme tan rápido como la luz, saque mi espada y la dirigí justo a su yugular, mas ella solo lo esquivo dando un paso a la izquierda.

-Creo que si soy lo suficiente rápida- dijo sonriendo mientras me enterraba una aguja en el hombro.

-Maldita sea- masculle antes de alejarme de ella.

-Es obvio que sabes donde esta tu hermana ¿por que no te ahorras el dolor y me dices donde esta?- saco aun mas agujas.

-Tch, ¿no creerás que eso es lo único que tengo?- pregunte escéptica, mas ella no dijo nada –Me subestimas- enfunde mi espada y saque mis dos sais, los tome fuertemente y al instante se encendieron en llamas.

-Tienes más trucos bajo la manga que tú hermana- dijo socarronamente la pelimorada.

-Claro, después de todo ella es una asesina y yo una kunoichi- le dije orgullosa, apunte uno de mis sais hacia ella y este disparo una bola de fuego, que al principio la sorprendió pero aun así la esquivo.

-Eso es nuevo- dijo sorprendida.

-Si, lose- le conteste para comenzar a pelear.

.

Aun era de noche, ambas ya estábamos con las respiraciones agitadas. Ella tenía partes de la capa quemadas y yo tenia ya mi ropa rasgada por las agujas.

-Eres resistente- me dijo mientras se levantaba después de haber recibido una bola de fuego que estallo contra su cadera.

-Lo mismo digo- sentí un ligero piquete en el dorso de mi mano y después de unos pocos segundos dejo caer el sai y no la podía mover -¿Pero que?- mire mi mano y de esta salía una delgada y exquisita aguja apenas visible.

-Te descuidaste por un milisegundo- dijo Senna mientras soltaba una risita.

-Perra- le dije molesta, guarde el sai que aun sujetaba y me quite la aguja en un ágil movimiento, coloque mi mano sobre la otra que no reaccionaba y de esta comenzó a salir una luz verde.

-Ah no, Tohomiko que ni se te ocurra- dijo Senna mientras aparecía detrás mió y me golpeaba en la espalda para tirarme al suelo –No te dejare usar esa extraña curación suya- sentí otra punzada en mi otra mano.

-No acaba aquí- dije mientras mi marca de la familia comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente.

-Yo creo que si- dijo ella -¿No creerás que eso es lo único que tengo?- sonrió –Me subestimas- dijo para comenzar a reír –Ese veneno no recorre lentamente tu cuerpo para luego entumecerlo por completo y llegar a tu cerebro. Al contrario, recorre rápidamente tu cuerpo sin hacerle nada para llegar al cerebro y dejarte inconciente de un solo golpe- comencé a ver ligeramente borroso pero enfoque la vista -¿Tan rápido se te subió?- dijo mofándose, y me levante como pude.

-Peleare hasta el final- murmure.

-Como toda una Tohomiko- dijo Senna –Las odio- declaro cambiando drásticamente su voz por una llena de furia, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mi –Ya casi quedas inconciente, será mejor que te mate con mis propias manos antes de que pase eso- di un paso hacia atrás y me maree.

-Ugh maldita sea- de repente frente a mi, entre Senna y yo aparecieron Haku y Toshiro.

-Ahora nos encargaremos nosotros- dijo Haku sin girarse a verme.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?- les dije al momento de tratar de irme a sus lados pero de repente mis ojos no vieron nada y sentí mi cuerpo caer pesado al suelo, pero justo antes de recibir el golpe sentí el frió tacto de unos fuertes brazos sujetándome y mi marca que reacciono ante tal persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté, y me encontré con un techo de madera de un color café oscuro, no había lámpara alguna, lo único que alumbraba la habitación era la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, estaba acostada sobre una cama matrimonial.

-¿Dónde estoy?- murmure, para recordar que antes estaba peleando con una de los miembros de Akatsuki, se escucho el leve chirrido de una puerta y me gire en dirección al sonido solo para ver como Sakura entraba en la habitación.

-Oh por Kami- dijo sorprendida al verme, corrió rápido hacia la puerta y salio para volver con todos los demás.

-¡Azura-chan!- grito eufórico Naruto mientras se abalanzaba para abrazarme.

-Hasta que despiertas- dijo Kakashi mientras de una forma paterna acariciaba mi cabeza.

-No iba a morir- les dije a ambos mientras los alejaba de mi -¿Qué paso con Senna?- me voltee a ver a mi equipo y ninguno de los dos chicos hablo.

-Escapo- declaro al fin Sasuke.

-Era de esperarse- dije sin dejar de ver a Toshiro y Haku que al escuchar mi comentario sonrieron débilmente.

-Por cierto- me gire a ver a Sasuke ya que la menuda pelirroja y su equipo habían entrado a la habitación y esta al instante se colgó de su brazo –Fui a pelear sola, porque detecte un movimiento de chacra extraño, no supe muy bien de que o quien se trataba pero como pensé que Karin podría detectarlo también, me adelante- todos se giraron a ver a Karin la cual se sonrojo, mas no se si de vergüenza o enojo.

-Y-yo no sentí nada extraño- dijo con ese tonito suyo.

-Claro, aun no estas a nivel- sonreí con superioridad, casi podía sentir una autentica sonrisa al estilo Uchiha en mi rostro, lo cual hizo que ella se fuese de la habitación tras pedirle a Sasuke que la acompañase y ser rechazada –Ahora, ¿alguno podría decirme donde rayos estamos?-

-Estamos en la casa de una amiga de Kakashi- dijo Suigetsu.

-¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido?- eleve una ceja.

-Corrimos tan rápido como pudimos ttebayo- dijo Naruto mientras elevaba un puño con el dedo pulgar alzado, lo cual solo me hizo sonreír.

-Deberíamos dejarla descansar un poco mas- dijo Kakashi cuando por fin Naruto guardo un segundo de silencio.

-Podrían quedarse, Haku y Toshiro- ordene y ambos se quedaron quietos.

-No fue su culpa que escapara- fue lo único que dije para romper el silencio que se había echo después de que cerraran la puerta, ambos parecían dolidos –Ella era demasiado fuerte, por algo esta en Akatsuki. Ni siquiera yo pude con ella- ambos me miraron –Si ustedes no hubiesen aparecido… realmente, no se que hubiera hecho- ambos sonrieron.

-A la siguiente ya sabremos como vencerla- dijo Haku.

-Si trabajamos en equipo todo se puede- sonrió Toshiro y yo asentí.

-Duerme un poco- me dijo Haku antes de que ambos se fueran.

-Dormí lo suficiente- murmure y me levante lentamente, sintiendo esa sensación de cosquilleo recorrerme todo el cuerpo, casi me caí pero recupere el equilibrio y me dirigí a la ventana, la abrí y una calida brisa me dio en la cara, me senté en la cornisa de la ventana, había mucha gente y todas se movían de un lado para otro, comprando, viendo, comiendo entre otras cosas.

»Disfruta esto mientras puedas… no te puedes dar el lujo de la tranquilidad muy a menudo« vi a una pareja abrazarse y sonreí »Una vida normal… tampoco es un lujo que me pueda dar a menudo« sonreí para retirarme de la ventana, me dirigía a la puerta pero me detuve al ver que mi ropa estaba aun desgarrada, me gire sobre mis tobillos y examine el cuarto buscando mi mochila, cuando la encontré me cambie, me puse casi lo mismo solo que la blusa era de manga corta. Salí de la habitación silenciosamente, el pasillo tenia varias puertas mas, supuse que de los demás cuartos, me escabullí hasta las escaleras y me tope con la sala y comedor, los cuales estaban vacíos. Camine y había una entrada hacia la cocina, supuse que nadie estaba, quizás habían ido a rastrear el área.

-¿Azura?- me detuve en seco al escuchar una voz fría, me gire y en la cocina estaba Sasuke -¿A dónde vas?- estaba comiendo un sándwich de tomate y lo dejo de lado para acercarse a mi.

-Quería salir ¿acaso no puedo?- acepto que estaba nerviosa por que me había cachado con las manos en la masa, pero no lo daría a notar.

-Hace menos de tres horas que despertaste después de que te inyectaron con un veneno mortal y ¿quieres salir?- pregunto duramente.

»¿Han pasado tres horas, tanto así me quede mirando hacia afuera?«

-Si, quiero salir- lo mire, el nunca entendería mi vida… en la aldea de la estrella jamás podría tener una vida normal, no podría divertirme tanto como podría hacerlo aquí -¿Vamos juntos?- le pregunte con la esperanza de que no me ordenara que regresara a mi cuarto.

-Hmp- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa -¿Qué esperas?- dijo medio molesto y sonreí.

* * *

**Wwooow... acaso sera que las cosas ya se estan poniendo buenas entre Azura y Sasuke? Kyaa XD ...O acaso se pondran peor de lo que ya estan?**

**jajaja buueeno me gusto mucho escribir este caaap! 3**

**Saludos a Cynthia, Karo y Dylan! Se que estan leyendo esto! ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap ;)**

**Se aceptan coomentarios, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos o lo que quieran!**

**Un review hace a una autora feliz no importa como asi que solo denle clic ;)**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Karlitha-chan**


	5. Agarrando Confianza

**Ohayo desu! Subi doble cap porque la semana que entra estare de vaca-vaca! CIONES!... jajaja sorry chiste local :B**

**Bueno para aclarar en este cap me siento super mal con la actitud de Sasuke por que pienso que el no es asi en verdad jaja**

**Como en el cap anterior, que deja su sandwish de tomate a un lado por Azura!... la verdad no creo que Sasuke pueda hacer eso si fuera el original jajajaja nunca dejaria el tomate de lado! :D**

**Pero me subo el animo sola pensando que con los años maduro! pfft jajaja**

**Bueno espero que les guste este cap!**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE... solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO! si quieres usar mi historia tendras que preguntar primero!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Agarrando confianza**

Caminábamos por las calles y miraba las tiendas de vez en cuando para ver si había algún souvenir que me gustara para llevármelo a la aldea de la Estrella, había muchas personas y eso en parte me molestaba puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de muchas personas, mire hacia mi izquierda y ahí estaba Sasuke, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y al parecer mirando a la nada, mire hacia otro lado y me detuve alzando una ceja mientras leía un letrero en neon que decía "Bar zone" me adentre a esas calles y había puros antros y bares, abrí un poco mis ojos por la sorpresa y sonreí.

»Esto es genial« pensé mientras me adentraba a el primer local, la música inundo mis oídos con una fuerte vibración que se sentía por todo el cuerpo. Al local se bajaban por unas escaleras de hierro forjado sujetas a la pared de la izquierda, mientras que el lado derecho quedaba totalmente libre pudiendo verse a la gente bailado bajo mis pies, cuando baje las escaleras me di cuenta que debajo de estas estaba la barra para pedir una bebida.

-Déme un daiquiri de fresa- le pedí al bar man que me miro extrañado.

-¿Preciosa, no eres muy chica para venir aquí?- me pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-No- dije molesta por su pregunta –Le aseguro que soy mayor de edad- el bar man solo se encogió de hombros y me dio mi bebida, me gire recargándome en la barra.

» ¿Qué hacer ahora?« pensé mientras miraba a las personas que bailaban » ¿Bailo o no bailo? E ahí el dilema de una kunoichi« sonreí ante mi pensamiento, me termine la bebida y deje el vaso vació en la barra para acercarme a la masa de gente que bailaba, para comenzar a bailar, después de un rato, me dirigí al baño que estaba en una esquina del local al lado opuesto de la barra y al cruzar la puerta me estamparon contra la pared, era un hombre no mas alto que yo, y apestaba a alcohol.

-Hola preciosa- dijo contra mi cuello antes de comenzar a lamerlo.

-Suéltame- le dije mientras trataba de empujarlo pero no servia.

-Tranquila, compórtate y prometo que seré gentil contigo- me dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi muslo y me sentí sucia, hice mi mano puño y me prepare para propinarle un golpe con mi fuerza sobrehumana que había aprendido de la actual Hokage de Konoha, pero antes de que eso pasara, una mano tomo por el cuello al hombre y lo alejo de mi estampándole un golpe en la cara que lo dejo inconciente, mire hacia la derecha.

-Sasuke- dije sorprendida al verlo y el me miro molesto.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me dijo molesto –Te separaste de mi en un instante a otro- me tomo por la muñeca y me arrastro hasta la salida.

-Lo siento no era mi intención- apenas habíamos salido del local. Me detuve y el también –Me estas lastimando- le mire con el ceño fruncido y me soltó –Solo quería venir a divertirme- le confesé –Yo…- le iba a confesar todo lo que sufría en la aldea de la estrella, pero era información que jure nunca dar y la prueba de ello era la quemadura en forma de estrella que tenia en el pecho justo sobre mi corazón.

-¿Te estabas divirtiendo ahí en el baño?- dijo duramente y me dolió.

-N-no…pero…- no supe que decir.

-Me dieron la tarea de cuidarte, agradece que no deje que te violaran- se giro y comenzó a caminar y lo seguí diciendo un leve "gracias"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entramos a la casa y ahí estaban todos preocupados, cuando entramos Sakura puso cara de alivio junto con Naruto, Kakashi aun me miraba con una leve preocupación, los otros tres solo me miraron y mi equipo también.

-¿Dónde estaban ttebayo?- dijo Naruto tan estridente como siempre.

-Estábamos preocupados- dijo Sakura hablando mas para Sasuke que para mi.

-Salimos para que Azura se divirtiera un poco- dijo Sasuke, al ver que yo no respondería. Trague saliva y vi como mi equipo fruncía el ceño molesto, Haku se me acerco.

-¿Divirtiéndote?- me dijo -¿En una misión?- me miro tratando de saber si se trataba de una broma pero no respondí nada y esquive su mirada, levanto su mano y me dio una cachetada.

-¡Haku!- grito Toshiro mientras los demás se sorprendieron, Haku levanto de nuevo su mano para darme otra bofetada pero en eso Toshiro lo tomo de la muñeca.

-Que la castigues tu ahora, no cambiara nada si en la aldea se enteran- le dijo Toshiro mientras lo soltaba –solo nos queda olvidar esto y nunca comentarlo- Haku seguía mirándome tratando de encontrar una explicación.

-Solo quería saber que se sentía- lo mire decidida -¡Quería saber que se sentía ser alguien normal!- le grite -¡Solo quería divertirme, por un segundo quería no estar a la defensiva! ¡Tu mas que nadie debería saber que se siente! ¡La aldea de la Estrella solo se la pasa!- antes de que pudiera terminar, Toshiro me tapo la boca.

-Azura- dijo serio –Cálmate, antes de que digas algo de lo que te arrepientas- Toshiro me soltó y se dirigió a Sasuke –No te culpo… solo por que no sabias las consecuencias de lo que hacías- me dirigí a las escaleras para subir y encerrarme en mi habitación pero la voz de Haku me detuvo.

-Azura- gire mi rostro lo suficiente como para verlo –Me decepcionas- subí casi corriendo, aguantando las ganas terribles de llorar. Entre en el cuarto y me encerré, comenzando a llorar.

-¡Maldita sea!- patee la cama furiosa y me tire en la cama llorando hasta quedar dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sonido de una flauta me levanto, apenas abrí levemente los ojos, la canción era tranquila y hacia que me relajara a pesar de toda la tensión que tenía, medio a regaña dientes me levante y me acerque a la ventana, respire hondo y la abrí, escuchando mejor la melodía de la flauta, saque medio cuerpo inclinándome hacia el frente y mire a ambos lados, me salí completamente y camine por el techo hasta encontrar de donde salía la música, ahí estaba sentado sobre el techo, un chico de cabellos azabaches y piel blanca.

-¿Sasuke?- dije medio sorprendida, mas el no hizo nada solo me miro, y comprendí que no quería interrumpir la melodía de su flauta, así que me senté a su lado, disfrutando de la tranquila melodía.

-Perdón por haberte dicho que tenías una personalidad de porquería, no es del todo cierto- dije con una leve tristeza cuando dejo de tocar su flauta –Gracias por ayudarme- lo mire sonriendo.

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo y solté una risita -¿Por qué tu equipo te hizo eso?- por fin me miro.

-No te lo puedo decir- le dije seria y el elevo una ceja, baje un poco mi blusa y señale la marca de estrella que tenia –Jure no decir nada- soltó un suspiro, como si estuviera harto.

-Desesperante- murmuro.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte incrédula.

-Eres desesperante- me dijo y me quede sin habla –No deberías dejar que tu equipo le haga eso a su líder-

-No es que ellos me lo quisieran hacer a propósito- baje la mirada haciendo que mi flequillo cubriera mis ojos –Son ordenes, darme de bofetadas era lo mínimo que podían hacer- levante mi mirada a Sasuke –Escucha Uchiha Sasuke- dije seria y el me miro de igual manera –Se que se siente perder a tus seres queridos, y se lo que es buscar poder en lugares horribles… pero una vez que entras en la oscuridad- me acerque a el, como si quisiera contarle un secreto –hay veces que no puedes volver a salir- le susurre al oído, y me volví a alejar como estaba antes, mientras me miraba sorprendido, pero a los segundos recobro su porte frió y sin expresión.

-Dudo que lo comprendas- dijo mientras su mirada se hacia aun mas oscura.

-Hmp- dije yo –Te contare algo- dije sonriendo -¿No te has preguntado cual fue el accidente de hace catorce años?... eso es algo que esta fuera de mi juramento, y te lo puedo contar- dijo su típico hmp como si no le importara pero yo bien sabia que al menos le daba un poco de curiosidad –Bueno… cuando tenia once años-

_Una ráfaga cortante de aire me paso rozando el lado izquierdo de mi abdomen muy apenas logre esquivarlo y junte mis manos rápidamente forme unos sellos para que una piedra se levantara y volara hasta mi contrincante, la cual lo esquivo._

_-Azura, Kimiko-escuchamos una dulce voz decir nuestros nombres –Es turno de que sus hermanas entrenen- la voz venia de un balcón no muy alto, ahí estaba una mujer de cabellos rojizos y ojos azul rey que resaltaban con su piel blanca._

_-Si mama- dijimos Kimi y yo al unísono y en ese momento aparecieron con una nube de humo Reikoto y Felicity._

_-Hey Azu- me saludo Felicity y sonreí._

_-Suerte- le dije._

_-Patéense el trasero entre ambas- dijo Kimiko._

_-Kimi, cuida tus modales- le dijo Reikoto mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla._

_-¡Entrenen de una vez!- le dijo molesta una vez que la soltó. Se alejaron de nosotras y vimos como se ponían en posición de ataque._

_-Seré dura- dijo Reikoto mirándola seria._

_-Y yo ardiente- le respondió Felicity para que en un rápido movimiento hiciera unos sellos y levantara ambas manos formando un triangulo, aspiro aire y lo soltó, Reikoto logro esquivar el remolino de fuego que salía del triangulo que había echo Felicity con sus manos y comenzó a formar unos sellos y señalo a Felicity, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y antes de poder decir algo, un rayo salio de su dedo y muy apenas Felicity logro esquivarlo, solo le quemo levemente el vestido._

_-¡Reikoto! ¡Podrías haberme matado! ¡Y este era mi vestido favorito!- le grito enojada, apareció detrás de ella y tenia un kunai en la mano que iba directo a sus costillas, pero cuando este impacto con Reikoto se escucho un "puf" dejando ver entre humo un pedazo de tronco, solo le dio tiempo de resoplar molesta, pues la verdadera Reikoto apareció frente a ella apuntándole con un kunai en el cuello._

_-¡Parece que hay una ganadora!- dijo mama desde su balcón._

_-La hija prodiga- dijo Felicity a Reikoto mientras esta guardaba su kunai._

_-Soy un Anbu- fue la única excusa que dio Reikoto. Felicity estaba a punto de responder pero una nube de humo apareció entre ambas y dejo ver a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, era alto y estaba completamente vestido de negro._

_-¡Ichigo!- grito mama desde el balcón, para luego saltar hábilmente y caer justo al lado de Ichigo._

_-¡Aniro!- dijo feliz mientras la abrazaba._

_-¡Papa!- grito Kimiko que se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos para unirse al abrazo, pero las demás nos quedamos quietas. No lo habíamos visto hace un mes, porque le dieron la misión de asesinar a un traficante de mascaras Anbu._

_-¡Papa! ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?- pregunto Kimiko emocionada._

_Las demás hermanas no estábamos tan contentas, si nos alegraba que haya vuelto con bien, pero nunca festejábamos la muerte de alguien, por alguna extraña razón… Kimiko siempre era mas feliz al saber si alguien era asesinado por nuestro clan, decía que era lo que mantenía nuestra reputación._

_-Muy bien niñas, es hora de comer- dijo animosamente mi madre y todos nos dirigimos dentro de la casa para preparar de comer._

_-¡Eres una inútil, Azura!- me grito Kimiko cuando deje caer un tazón con lechuga al piso._

_-¡Kimiko!- le grito Felicity -¡Cuida tus modales!- le jalo una oreja y Kimiko se quito su mano de encima._

_-Tranquilas, niñas- nos dijo mama con una dulce pero dura voz y al instante nos comportamos bien –Felicity, tu y Azura vayan a comprar lechuga y algunos pimientos ¿si?- Felicity asintió y me tomo de la mano para irnos._

_-Hey…- dijo Felicity, mientras ya íbamos de regreso a casa._

_-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte y ella señalo hacia el cielo._

_-¿Eso es humo?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos de par en par y mire hacia donde señalaba, y efectivamente, era humo._

_-¡Corramos!- dije al reconocer de donde provenía –Viene de nuestro barrio- dije mientras corríamos lo mas rápido que podíamos._

_Empujamos la gran puerta que daba a la guardia de nuestro clan, y encontramos un montón de gente muerta amontonada en el centro de nuestro barrio, siendo quemada._

_-¡¿Pero que es esto?- grito Felicity pero antes de decirle algo se echo a correr._

_-¡Espera!- le grite pero no me escucho o me ignoro. Mire a la pila de gente y todos eran familiares míos, por solo unos segundos (que me parecieron horas) entre en pánico, hasta que respire profundamente y me repetí que tendría que calmarme._

_»Azura, contrólate. CALMATE. Si estas así no podrás hacer nada« pensé rápidamente mientras por fin me calme, corrí hacia el área de asesinos elite, puesto que escuche una explosión provenir de ahí y me quede pasmada al ver como Felicity y Reikoto estaban peleando._

_-¡Eres una maldita!- grito Felicity justo cuando le había lanzado cinco kunais prendidos en fuego a Reikoto, ella no dijo nada y logro esquivarlos al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un rayo hacia Felicity y esta lo esquivaba para saltar en el aire y hacer unos sellos secretos para usar la técnica de nuestra familia a lo que Reikoto y yo nos sorprendimos de sobre manera, la marca que Felicity tenia sobre su yugular comenzó a multiplicarse y cubrió la piel de Felicity de pequeños rombos negros que comenzaron a brillar, pero se apagaron cuando Reikoto le lanzo un kunai justo al pecho a Felicity, esta cayo al suelo aun cubierta de los rombos negros y me miro mientras comenzaba a sangrar._

_-¡huye Azu! ¡Ella fue la que mato a todos! ¡HUYE!- grito antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo._

_-¿Qué?- logre formular a pesar de mi sorpresa, Reikoto me miro sin decir nada y desenfundo su espada -¿Es cierto?- dije sin poder creérmelo._

_-Si- dijo secamente mientras en su mirada detecte un leve brillo de venganza, pero antes de poder decir algo me ataco con su espada, aunque fue un ataque que nunca llego._

_-¡Haku!- grite al ver a un joven de cabellos rosados frente a mí que detuvo la espada de Reikoto con ambos de sus brazos como escudo._

_-No voy a dejar que te lastimen- me dijo mientras Reikoto saltaba alejándose de el –Cunado tu padre me adopto, le prometí que te protegería- giro su cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarme y me sonrió seguro de si mismo._

_-¡Haku tenemos que irnos!- le tome del brazo sangrante e hizo una leve cara de dolor pero no me pidió que lo soltara, solo asintió y miramos por ultima vez a Reikoto antes de irnos tras una nube de humo._

_-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Haku una vez el humo se disipo y miro alrededor._

_-Estamos a un par de kilómetros de Konoha- le dije tratando de no caer sobre mis rodillas._

_-¿Qué? Pero si eso debe de haberte gastado mucho chakra- me dijo y sentí como caía al piso de rodillas, pero antes de tocar suelo Haku me tomo entre sus brazos sujetándome de los muslos y la espalda._

_-Si- fue lo único que dije mientras abrazaba su cuello –Pero, fue una muy buena distancia para alguien de apenas cinco años ¿no?- le mire sonriendo débilmente y el asintió respondiendo mi sonrisa con una aun mas grande._

_-Tenemos que volver- dijo en un susurro, como si no quisiese despertarme mientras estaba dormida._

_-No- le dije firmemente –Tenemos que irnos- me miro por unos segundos y volteo sobre su hombro en dirección a Konoha._

_-¿Recuerdas al sensei que tus padres contrataron para que te enseñara?- me volvió a mirar y yo asentí _

_-¿Kakashi-sensei?- le dije mientras me dejaba sobre el suelo debajo de un árbol frondoso que me cubría del sol._

–_Si. Iré a Konoha y le diré de lo sucedido para que le avise a las autoridades, también le pediré ayuda para saber que hacer- se arrodillo al lado de mi y me miro muy serio –Quédate aquí y no te muevas ¿de acuerdo?- yo asentí y el desapareció en una nube de humo._

_-Que aburrido- murmure al pasar el rato, ya me había recuperado completamente y estaba recargada en el árbol en donde me había dejado Haku -¿Dónde estas, Haku?- levante la mirada del piso y la eleve al cielo entre los árboles donde se podía ver un pedazo de cielo naranja –Se esta haciendo de noche- dije medio preocupada, pero justo en ese momento apareció una nube de humo dejando ver a mi pelirosado guarda espaldas._

_-Azura tenemos que irnos- me dijo Haku al momento que tomaba mi mano._

_-¿A dónde? ¿Qué te dijo Kakashi-sensei? ¿Lograron atrapar a Reiko?- comenzamos a caminar y no me decía nada -¡Haku por favor dime algo!- me detuve forzando a que el también se detuviera._

_-Lo siento Azu- se giro y me tomo de los hombros –Cuando los Anbu llegaron a las residencias Tohomiko, no encontraron rastros de nadie… incluso de los cadáveres- hundió su cabeza en mi cuello y se hinco en el suelo llorando –Puede que tu y Reikoto sean lo único que quede de su clan y tengo miedo de que te pueda pasar algo- me abrazo y sentí que algo mojado resbalaba por mi cuello y lo abrase también._

_-Haku, estoy segura de que si estamos juntos anda malo nos pasara a ambos- sentí como comenzaba a temblar –Aunque los demás murieron, nosotros tenemos que seguir adelante- sentí como mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me aleje un poco de el sin deshacer el abrazo, tome su cara entre mis manos y lo obligue a mirarme –Por favor Haku. Si te derrumbas, yo también lo haré- unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, Haku se limpio sus lágrimas y dejo de llorar._

_-Todo estará bien- susurro para darnos ánimo a ambos, me limpio las lágrimas y yo también deje de llorar –Todo estará bien- volvió a decir y sujete sus manos contra mis mejillas, me acerqué a el y lo bese en los labios tiernamente._

_-Todo estará bien, Haku. Todo estará bien si estamos juntos- le dije cuando me separe de el. Nos quedamos abrazándonos durante un rato, hasta que el se paro y tomo mi mano._

_-Kakashi me dijo que en la zona comercial podríamos buscar donde quedarnos, y también me dijo que buscáramos a una tal Tsunade- apreté su mano._

_-Entonces, andando- le dije y comenzamos a correr sin soltarnos de las manos._

_Cuando llegamos a la zona comercial, nos costo mucho encontrar a la tal Tsunade y nos costo aun mas convencerla de que nos entrenara, pero cuando accedió pudimos quedarnos en su casa y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos en poco tiempo. Nos contó la historia desafortunada que tuvieron dos de sus seres queridos, e inconcientemente cuando lo hacia me aferre a Haku y este al instante me dio un beso en la frente haciendo que me sonrojara levemente. Cuando nos enseño el poder de su fuerza no podíamos controlarlo al principio y se nos hacia muy difícil._

_-Descuiden enanos, apenas tienen unos días de haberlo aprendido- dijo Tsunade al ver como accidentalmente tumbe varios árboles, cuando solo quería partir la tierra._

_-¡Pero ni siquiera podemos manejar la fuerza!- me queje -¡Dinos como! ¡Un día de estos nos mataremos aquí!- me queje._

_-¡Maldita niña! ¡Aprende a ser paciente!- me grito y le saque la lengua._

_Después del entrenamiento, regresamos a casa completamente agotados, solo cenamos y nos duchamos antes de dormir. Mientras estaba dormida tuve una pesadilla en la que Reikoto mataba a Felicity y luego venia tras de mi, me levante asustada y al comprender que todo era una simple pesadilla me levante y fui a la habitación de Haku, abrí su puerta y me acerque a su cama, cuando ya estaba a medio metro de el se levanto rápidamente y me apunto en la frente con un kunai._

_-Haku, tuve una pesadilla- le dije sin estar asustada y el al ver que era yo volvió a guardar el kunai debajo de su almohada y se hizo a un lado para dejarme espacio, me acosté a un lado suyo y ambos nos abrazamos._

_-Solo fue una pesadilla. Sabes que nada te pasara mientras estemos juntos- me dio un corto pero dulce beso en los labios y ambos nos dormimos, desde el primer día tuvimos pesadillas, o una noche era el, que se venia a mi cama o viceversa como ahora._

_Un día Tsunade tenia unas cosas importantes que hacer y nos dijo que se tendría que ir por casi toda la mañana y tarde, así que no tuvimos de otra mas que quedarnos en casa a hacer prácticamente nada._

_-Te quiero mucho Haku- le dije abrazándolo mientras estábamos acostados sobre el sillón, apenas eran las 11:00 A.m._

_-Yo también te quiero Azu- sonrió y me beso en la frente. Apenas habíamos tenido una semana de estar aquí, y nos gustaba mucho._

_Una explosión se escucho cerca, y luego se escucharon varios gritos y gente corriendo, ambos nos levantamos del sillón y salimos a ver que estaba sucediendo._

_-Eso es arte ¡idiotas!- grito un rubio que estaba volando en una extraña ave, lo único que podía ver era que traía puesta una capucha negra con nubes rojas._

_-Akatsuki- susurramos Haku y yo al unísono, nos miramos y asentimos adivinando nuestros pensamientos y de un instante a otro nos encontramos junto al rubio tratando de golpearlo, este fue mas rápido y esquivo nuestros ataques, cuando nuestros puños chocaron con el ave esta se rompió en pedazos._

_-Como se atreven, ¡niños idiotas!- grito enojado mientras aterrizábamos en el piso._

_-¡Tu como te atreves!- le grite yo, mientras el sonreía nos lanzo unas cosas que parecían unas tarántulas._

_-¡Es cera explosiva!- grito Haku mientras hacia unos sellos y de la tierra salio agua que formo una especie de escudo frente a nosotros, el cual absorbió las explosiones de las tarántulas, sentí un movimiento de mi lado derecho y vi que era una de las tarántulas del rubio, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, estallo._

_-¡Haku!- le grite mientras el estaba inconciente a unos cuantos metros de mi, trate de levantarme pero el rubio me lo impidió al poner un pie sobre mi espalda._

_-¿Sigues conciente pequeña?- me dijo un tanto confundido –Bien, supongo que tendré que matarte- antes de que el rubio me pudiese hacer algo, un kunai cayo sobre el pie que tenia sobre mi, lo que causo que lo apartara de volada._

_-Argh- grito de dolor y unos ninjas aparecieron, el rubio escapo y algunos ninjas lo persiguieron, mientras otros se quedaron con nosotros._

_-Checa al chico, Milo- dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños casi rojizos, se acerco a mi y me puso boca arriba -¿Estas bien?- me dijo, sus ojos eran de dos colores, en las orillas era de un color miel y ya en el centro era verde, tenia una marca sobre su mejilla derecha la cual tenia una forma de estrella._

_-Si, estoy bien- me levante como pude -¿Cómo esta el?- pregunte mientras miraba a Haku._

_-Estará bien no te preocupes- dijo mientras se veía una luz verde muy fuerte –Lo que hicieron fue muy valiente- me dijo la mujer -¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-Azura Tohomiko, ¿y usted?- la mire y ella tenia el ceño fruncido._

_-Me llamo Cynthia McBell, pero no me trates de usted, me hace sentir mas vieja- miro a Haku que ya se estaba levantando -¿dime, te gustaría acompañarnos a nuestra aldea? ¿Tienes padres?- me dijo sonriendo dulcemente –Por la valentía que mostraron, podrían ser muy buenos shinobis. Los entrenaremos muy bien-_

_-No tengo padres, tampoco el. Será un placer acompañarlos- le dije mientras iba con Haku._

_Ese mismo día llegamos a la aldea brillante de la Estrella, nos enseñaron lo que era ser fuertes y poderosos, nos enseñaron a controlar a la perfección la fuerza que nos había enseñado Tsunade y nos dimos cuenta que todo era diferente a Konoha. Pero, quizás fue demasiado tarde, porque nos dimos cuenta de eso solo hasta después de tener nuestras propias marcas de estrella._

-Se lo que se siente estar en tu lugar, Sasuke- mis majillas estaban empapadas de lagrimas y Sasuke me tenia abrazada por los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

-Te ayudare- me quede quieta y levante mi cara para ver sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Te ayudare a encontrar una manera de que no tengas que matar a tu hermana- tarde unos segundos en procesar lo que había dicho y luego lo abrase.

-Gracias- le dije –La verdad, no eres tan malo- me limpie las lagrimas y me aleje un poco de el –Supongo que ya hay mas confianza- le dije sonriendo un poco.

-Hmp- dijo y solté una leve risita.

* * *

**Super dedicado a Cynthia ;) jajaja me gusto mucho el apellido que use para tu personajeee! jajajaja**

**Saludos a Karo y Dylan!**

**Wow!... son demaciados secretos sin revelar neee?**

**Como, que es lo que odia Azura de Sinia la aldea brillante de la estrella?**

**O por que es que no puede decir nada de ello?**

**O cual es exactamente la relacion de Azura con Haku?**

**O si habra un triangulo amoroso entre Sasu Azu y Haku?**

**O por que estoy haciendo estas preguntas?**

**Quiza solo para hacerlos pensar?**

**HHuuuumm PREGUNTAS TRACENDENTES!**

**jajajaja ooks no**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap ;)**

**Se aceptan coomentarios, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos o lo que quieran!**

**Un review hace a una autora feliz no importa como asi que solo denle clic ;)**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Karlitha-chan**


	6. Visitas Nocturnas

**Nyaaaa! Gomen por no haber subido cap nuevo! pero estoy empezando el tetra y me es dificil por el tiempo y eso!**

**pero psss mis lectores se quejan de que no e subido! (si Dylan me refiero a ti)**

**y me hizo sentir mal! ****(asi que si saco malas calificaciones sera tu culpa Dylan!)**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE... solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO! si quieres usar mi historia tendras que preguntar primero!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Visitas Nocturnas**

El día se dejo ver a lo lejos unos pocos minutos después de haber contado mi historia, pero aun así era demasiado temprano como para bajar del techo para comer el desayuno.

-¿Entonces el tipo ese es tu novio?- me pregunto Sasuke a lo que me sorprendí un poco.

-N-no- le respondí sonrojándome un poco, no porque aun me gustase Haku, si no por el echo de que era Sasuke el que me lo preguntara –Dejamos de serlo después de que nos marcaran en la aldea de la Estrella. Tienen reglas muy extrañas- le dije encogiéndome de hombros –Algún día te las contare- lo mire, y debo decir que la luz del sol a estas horas le quedaba muy bien, se veía mas guapo, si es que eso era posible -¿Tu no tienes novia? O ¿eres del típico mujeriego?- me miro y sentí que el corazón me dio un vuelco.

-Algo entre ambos- hizo una leve pausa –E tenido muchas novias y a cada una le e dedicado su tiempo, pero duramos tan poco tiempo que creen que soy un mujeriego-

-Ya veo- ambos volvimos nuestra mirada al amanecer y note que uno de los brazos de Sasuke aun sujetaba mis hombros firmemente, sin poder evitarlo sonreí levemente, lo mire de soslayo y el parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

»Es tan guapo« solté un suspiro mientras miraba de nuevo el amanecer »Espera… ¡¿Que? ¿Cómo que guapo?« lo volví a mirar »No, no, NO ¡NO!« volví mi mirada rápidamente al amanecer como si Sasuke me quemara los ojos »no te puedes enamorar, Azura. Recuerda las malditas reglas de la Estrella« volví a mirar a Sasuke » ¡A la mierda con las reglas! ¡De todas formas ya rompiste una!«

-Sasuke- lo llame suavemente y el solo me miro dándome a entender que tenia toda su atención –Ya puedes regresarme mis hombros- comprendí que no se había dado cuenta que su brazo aun rodeaba mis hombros y solté una risita al ver un leve, casi inexistente, sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Hmp- dijo mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Oh- dije y el volvió a mirarme –Ya hay movimiento abajo, será mejor que bajemos a desayunar- Sasuke se levanto primero y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme cosa que acepte gustosa.

-Si el idiota te trata mal, quédate conmigo- me dijo.

-¿Sasuke?- dije sorprendida -¿No estas enfermo?- frunció el ceño y solté una risita.

-Lo dije porque se que es cuando tus amigos te rechazan- lo mire a los ojos y no necesite saber mas.

-¿así te trataban cuando regresaste a Konoha?- le pregunte en un susurro y el asintió.

-Solo el dobe y Sakura me hablaban- se encogió de hombros -Pero fue hace mucho- dijo y ambos nos metimos a nuestras habitaciones para bajar a desayunar.

.

Cuando entre en la cocina, ahí estaban Sasuke, Juugo, Haku y Sakura. Supongo que eran los más mañaneros de todos, después llegaron Kakashi y Suigetsu un poco más adormilados que nosotros pero ya estaban listos para salir, los últimos en llegar fueron Naruto, Karin y Toshiro, los tres con sus pijamas.

-¿Qué haces en pijama usuratonkachi?- le pregunto Sasuke a Naruto.

-¿Se tiene que bajar con la ropa ya puesta? ¿Y el desayuno?- pregunto aun medio dormido.

-Toshiro ve a vestirte- le ordene sin reprocharle nada y el solo asintió y se fue a cambiar mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Hola Sasukito-kun, buenos días- le dijo Karin al mencionado mientras se colgaba de su brazo y apretaba, nada disimuladamente, sus pechos a el.

-Aléjate de mi, Karin- logro sacársela de encima y se alejo de ella –Deberías ir a cambiarte- tras un bufido harto, ella se fue.

-Vaya, esto nos retrasara un poco- dije mientras me servia un café, tome la taza pero me gire y accidentalmente choque con Sakura, solo que para no derramar la taza sobre ella hice que me cayera toda a mi.

-¡Azura!- dijo Sakura -¡Kami cuanto lo siento!- la chica iba a tomarme del brazo, pero otra mano me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta el baño, puso mi brazo debajo de la llave y la abrió, sentí el leve ardor irse y dejar una sensación fría.

-Gracias Sasuke- murmure –Pensé que seria Haku el que me ayudaría. Supongo que de verdad lo decepcione- dije un poco triste.

-No- dijo Sasuke mientras negaba con la cabeza –Si te iba a ayudar. Pero, fui mas rápido- lo mire confundida y el pareció entender mi mirada -¿No crees que lo que hizo ayer merece un castigo?- dijo sonriendo de lado –Que mejor castigo que hacerlo ver que otro hombre se encargue de ti- fruncí el ceño pero luego sonreí.

-Eres un abusivo- le dije mientras fingía enojo, pero luego solté una risa.

-¿Todo bien?- a ambos nos sorprendió escuchar la voz de Haku y cuando giramos a ver la puerta del baño el estaba ahí recargado.

-U-um- me puse nerviosa, por su sorpresiva entrada.

-Si, todo bajo control- Sasuke también se había sorprendido un poco, pero el lo disimulaba bien.

-No era para ti la pregunta, Uchiha- le respondió serio Haku, quien me miro después con unos ojos de arrepentimiento extremo.

-Como dijo Sasuke, todo esta bajo control- Lo mire seria y el solo asintió y se fue.

-Tú también eres una abusiva- me dijo Sasuke socarronamente.

-No mas que tu- le dije frunciendo el ceño.

.

Estábamos en el bosque que rodea la zona comercial, nos separamos en equipos para poder rastrear, y en estos momentos tenia a Haku y Toshiro a mis lados.

-vayan, a rastrear. Saben la formación- les dije seria, Toshiro asintió y desapareció saltando entre los árboles.

-¿Qué esperas, Haku?- le dije con una voz seria al ver que no se movía.

-Perdóname por lo de ayer- dijo simplemente.

-No hay nada que perdonar- dije restándole importancia –Después de todo, rompí la regla que claramente dice que no puedo distraerme en una misión- di un paso hacia el frente y salte a los árboles dejando atrás a Haku. Nos tardamos varias horas rastreando el área, y obviamente no encontramos a Reikoto.

»Supongo que vendrá dentro de un mes, como lo acordamos« pensé mientras mi equipo regresaba a casa de Rin.

-¡Hola ttebayo! ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Naruto mientras comía un plato de ramen.

-¡No hables mientras estés comiendo!- le reprendió Sakura.

-No tuvimos suerte- dije negando con la cabeza -¿Y los demás?- dije al notar que solo estaba el equipo 7.

-El equipo Hebi no a regresado- dijo Sasuke mientras salía de la cocina –Kakashi fue a buscarlos-

-Ya veo- dije, se escucharon unas tripas gruñir y me gire a mi izquierda soltando una risita –Por Kami ¿ese fuiste tu?- le pregunte a Toshiro mientras este se sonrojaba de vergüenza –Te haré algo de comer no te preocupes- lo tome del brazo y lo jale hasta la cocina donde prepare un poco de pollo para todos y le serví a Toshiro en un plato.

-Oye, no te preocupes. Lo que Haku hizo ayer, fue solo por si se enteraban en la aldea, para decirles que si te castigo por lo que hiciste- me dijo muy serio, algo un poco raro en el y yo solo pude limitarme a asentir.

.

-Esto es tan horrible- murmure mientras salía al jardín de la casa el cual tenía un pequeño lago y muchas flores.

-¿Qué lo es?- escuche una voz detrás mió, y sinceramente pensé que era Sasuke, pero al girarme para ver de quien se trataba, me encontré con Juugo.

-No encontrar nada- le dije mientras me volvía a girar, el se sentó a un lado mió sobre el césped -¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- le pregunte mientras veía como un pájaro se posaba en su hombro.

-Nos encontramos con una chica muy extraña que también buscaba a Reikoto, nos vimos forzados a pelear con ella- dijo mientras acariciaba al pequeño pájaro en la cabeza.

-¿De Akatsuki?- le pregunte yo y el negó.

-No tenía capucha ni anillo- dijo en un tono pensante –Quien sabe de que lado este-

»Podría estar de cualquiera« pensé al recordar lo que me había dicho Reikoto, me levante y antes de irme Juugo me detuvo con su voz.

-Karin, salio muy herida- gire lo suficiente mi rostro –La chica supo que de nuestro equipo ella era la mas débil y la ataco- concluyo y entre en la casa para dirigirme al cuarto de Karin, pase entre Haku y Naruto, chocando levemente con Sasuke, los tres me preguntaron a donde iba, supongo que me veía demasiado decidida. Cuando llegue al piso de arriba, pude ver a Toshiro cargar con varios pañuelos llenos de sangre que salía de una habitación y supe que esa era la de Karin, entre y vi a Karin tumbada en la cama, con Kakashi a un lado y Sakura tratando de curar una herida que tenia Karin desde el inició de su pecho derecho hasta su obligo, me acerque mas y vi que Suigetsu estaba hincado a un lado de la cama mientras sujetaba firmemente la mano de la pelirroja inconciente.

-Hazte a un lado- dije con voz demasiado lúgubre, cuando aparte a Sakura de Karin.

-¿Pero que crees que haces? ¡Ella puede morir!- me grito Sakura enojada mientras Kakashi y Suigetsu me miraban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer, y en ese momento llegaron los demás.

-No puede morir- murmure mientras sacaba un libro y un kunai de mi estuche, abrí el libro rápidamente y me corte la mano mientras dejaba caer unas gotas en el, recite una frase en latín y del libro salio una brillante luz verde, que cuando desapareció dejo ver a una Karin completamente sana –Listo- dije mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Eso fue fantástico!- dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a ver si Karin estaba estable.

-¡Quiero un libro de esos ttebayo!- grito Naruto al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

-Solo se pueden conseguir si eres de la aldea de la Estrella- le dije sonriendo –Y se que no cambiarias a Konoha-

.

Después de eso todo transcurrió normal, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir. En mi habitación, después de ponerme mi pijama que solo consistía en una blusa azul oscuro de tirantes y unos shorts negros, me dirigí a la ventana de mi cuarto y la abrí, sintiendo la brisa enfriar un poco mi cara.

-Otra fresca noche- dije al aire mientras respiraba la brisa fresca, salí de la ventana y volví a caminar por el techo, aunque esta vez no estaba Sasuke, me acosté en el techo y pude observar las estrellas en el cielo.

-Hmp- me sorprendí dando un saltito, pero al instante supe que era Sasuke.

-¿No puedes dormir?- mire a mi derecha y el se encontraba ahí parado.

-Hmp- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mió.

-Lo tomare como un "no"- le dije riendo mientras me sentaba, pero a diferencia de el, que se sentó de piernas cruzadas, yo me senté juntando mis piernas hacia el pecho y luego las abrase en un intento de taparme del frió, lo observe bien, y el solo traía sus boxers como pijama –Por Kami, Sasuke. Ponte una camisa- le dije sonrojándome.

-¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?- susurro cerca de mi oído, causando que se me erizara la piel, pero lo oculte y lo aparte de un leve codazo.

-Claro que no- le dije –Me da mas frió al verte así, mientras estas aquí afuera- mire hacia otro lado, apartando mis ojos de sus músculos bien formados y que me atraían más y más a tocarlo.

-Claro- dijo el con un tono socarrón.

-Dime Sasuke ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- me miro, y temí que se haya dado cuenta de que solo lo dije para cambiar de tema.

-Los traes puestos- me dijo mirándome profundamente, y me volví a sonrojar.

Así pasaron la mayoría de las noches, no podíamos dormir muy bien y nos veíamos en el techo para mirar las estrellas mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa, nos conocimos mejor, ya sabia como era su personalidad, sabia lo que le gustaba, como el tomate, y lo que no le gustaba, como las cosas dulces, y aunque no hablaba mucho y la mayor parte del tiempo las oraciones largas eran de mi boca, teníamos una buena conexión, y decidí que podría contarle lo que sufría en la aldea brillante de la Estrella.

.

-¿Puedo pasar?- se escucho muy temprano que alguien tocaba mi puerta, justo después de que entre por la ventana.

-Claro- dije yo mientras me sentaba en la cama que previamente había destendido, Haku entro por la puerta, con muchos vendajes en la mano.

-Necesito que me ayudes a cambiar mis vendas- me dijo con una mirada apenada, le hice un gesto con la mano para que se sentara a un lado mió en la cama y así lo hizo, le quite la camisa.

-¿No te a dolido ninguna verdad?- le pregunte mientras que desde su hombro comencé a quitarle las vendas que cubrían por completo sus brazos.

-No, la última me dejo de doler un poco después de que me pusieras estos vendajes- se tensaba por momentos, en los cuales le rozaba con mis dedos la piel.

-Me alegro- le respondí secamente.

-Lo siento- dijo cuando termine de quitarle las vendas a ambos brazos, dejando ver muchas cicatrices, de las veces que me protegió cuando yo no podía hacerlo.

-No necesitas decirlo. Una de las reglas de nuestra aldea, es que nuca nos podemos desviar del objetivo de nuestra misión. Yo lo hice, y si en la aldea se enteran que mis compañeros no me dieron castigo, sabes que me darán 15 azotes- lo mire como cuando era niña –No te culpo, por haberme golpeado, pero…- mi voz se fue apagando hasta guardar silencio.

-¿Pero que?- me dijo el, mientras posaba una mano en mi mejilla, acariciándola dulcemente.

-Creo que… ya no soporto la aldea- lo mire seria y el igual a mi.

-No vuelvas a decir eso- ahora sujeto con ambas manos mi cara y junto nuestras frentes –Si, haces algo estupido que rompa las reglas… ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso- se alejo de mi, y me miro con ojos deseosos, pero tenia que reprimir eso.

-Entiendo- dije para calmarlo un poco, y le comencé a poner las vendas nuevas.

Después de un rato, bajamos a desayunar, para hacer el rastreo que hacíamos cada mañana.

-Esta vez los equipos serán diferentes- anuncio Kakashi cunado nos disponíamos a salir –Y hoy no rastrearemos, entrenaremos-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntaron Naruto y Toshiro al mismo tiempo.

-Para ver como se llevan con sus compañeros, y para ver como manejan la situación- dijo como si el mismo se lo quisiera creer.

-Solo te quieres divertir al ver como nos comemos vivos los unos a los otros- le dije yo y el sonrió debajo de su mascara.

-¿Cuáles son los equipos, Sensei?- pregunto Sakura con esperanza, supongo que por la posibilidad de que le tocara con Sasuke.

-Díganos cuales son- demando Karin igual que Sakura, mientras a los demás no nos importaba mucho.

-El primer equipo, serán Suigetsu, Naruto y Toshiro.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los tres un poco molestos, Suigetsu no soportaba a Naruto y así viceversa, Toshiro simplemente no soportaba a ambos.

-El segundo, Karin, Sakura y Azura- juro que pude escuchar como el corazón de ambas se rompía al escuchar que el tercer nombre no era el de Sasuke, ambas me odian por creer que le coqueteo a Sasuke, aunque puede que a veces lo haga, pero siempre lo hago cuando estamos en el techo y no frente a alguien mas.

-El tercer equipo, serán los que quedan, Juugo, Sasuke y Haku- ninguno de los tres dijo nada solo asintieron a su manera.

-Entonces, síganme- Kakashi salto a los árboles y nosotros le seguimos, nos guió hasta un área abierta.

La batalla entre el primer equipo comenzó por Suigetsu y Naruto, después de que Naruto dejara echo agua a Suigetsu, le toco pelear con Toshiro y después de mucho rato logro ganar Naruto por poco estando en su modo ermitaño.

Ahora seguía, la pelea entre el equipo 2, Las tres únicas mujeres nos levantamos de donde estuviésemos sentadas y nos encaminamos al centro del lugar.

-¡Pelea de chicas ttebayo!- grito Naruto a Sasuke, el cual solo le respondió con su típico "Hmp" -¡Apuesto que gana Sakura!- grito de nuevo haciendo sonreír a la pelirosa.

-¡Vamos Karin, demuestra que tu también sabes hacer algo!- le grito Suigetsu.

-¡Si estas tan entusiasmado, ven y pelea conmigo, charco de porquería!- le grito en broma. Mire a mi equipo, los cuales no me decían nada, ni me animaban, ambos me sonrieron.

-¡No las mates, Azura!- me grito Toshiro.

-¡Lo intentare!- le grite con una gran sonrisa al puro estilo de Naruto.

Las tres nos pusimos en posición de defensa y después de unos segundos en los que ninguna dijo nada y solo miraba a sus rivales, Karin y Sakura en un movimiento rápido, me atacaron con un kunai cada una, saque mis sais y detuve el golpe de ambas, las aparte de mi y desaparecí para esconderme entre el bosque. En ese instante, Sakura golpeo la tierra con un puño, y Karin salto para alejarse de la tierra que se hacia pedazos, aproveche ese momento para aparecer frente a Sakura, trate de darle con uno de mis sais pero ella lo detuvo con un kunai, Karin apareció detrás mió y me iba a dar con un kunai pero la detuve con el sai que tenia en mi mano libre, patee a Karin en el estomago y la mande unos metros lejos, tome del cuello a Sakura y la tire en le piso, junte mis manos y comencé a hacer varios sellos, Sakura al instante que me vio desapareció para esconderse y le siguió Karin, sonreí con arrogancia al sentir sus chacras, y al acabar de hacer mis sellos toque el suelo con ambas manos, un árbol comenzó a moverse y acto seguido se escucho el grito enojado de Karin, un árbol se quito de donde estaba y se acerco a mi, entre sus ramas tenia atrapada a Karin.

-¡Acabare contigo cuando salga de aquí!- grito con furia.

-¡Ya, ya!- grito Kakashi y el árbol llevo a Karin con los demás.

-¡Ahora quedamos solo tu y yo, Sakura!- grite el aire a todo pulmón, pero aun así, su chacra no se movió ni un poco, desaparecí y aparecí detrás de ella, mi puño iba directo a su cabeza, pero lo esquivo y al fallar golpee el árbol en donde Sakura estaba parada, este se vino abajo tumbando otros mas en el camino, comenzamos a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, ella me trataba de dar puñetazos en la cara, y por la velocidad en que lo hacia no podía hacer otra cosa mas que esquivarlos.

-¿Qué pasa, Azura? ¿ya no eres tan coqueta?- uno de sus golpes me rozo la mejilla y eso la hizo sonreír –No entiendo- me dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad –Si ya tienes a Haku, ¿para que meterte con Sasuke?- lanzo una patada, que me golpeo pero ignore el dolor que me causo –Aunque entiendo que Sasuke es mas guapo, fuerte, e inteligente que ese Haku- fue la gota que rebaso el limite de mi vaso, estaba bien querer distraerme en la lucha con eso, pero insultar a Haku al decir que Sasuke era mas fuerte e inteligente (porque en guapo si le ganaba), simplemente me molesto, detuve ambas de sus manos con mis puños y ella se sorprendió poniendo una cara asustada, la levante del suelo y la lance hacia el bosque, pero Sakura al impactar con un árbol lo tiro y siguió tumbando un par mas antes de detenerse.

-¡NI PIENSES QUE TE VOY A DEJAR QUE INSULTES A HAKU!- le grite furiosa, mientras Sakura salía de entre los árboles tirados.

-¡OH VAMOS! ¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO!- grito mientras se ajustaba los guantes, fruncí el ceño y comencé a hacer unos sellos, pronto la marca de mi cuello se comenzó a multiplicar hasta cubrir mi piel de pequeños rombos justo antes de llegar a la mitad de los sellos, justo antes de que comenzaran a brillar los rombos para después completar mi transformación, aparecieron Toshiro, Haku y Kakashi, los dos primeros sujetándome de los brazos y el primero simplemente parado frente a mi.

-Fue suficiente, Azura- me dijo Kakashi, pero forcejé con Toshiro y Haku para que me soltaran.

-¿¡SUFICIENTE! ¡ESA PERRA INSULTO A HAKU! ¡VOY A MATARLA!- grite mas que furiosa.

-Estas a punto de usar la técnica secreta de tu familia- Kakashi seguía calmado y serio –Guárdatelo, para cuando estés con tu hermana- lo mire enojada pero suspire y asentí.

-De acuerdo- dije, y así mis compañeros me soltaron.

-¡se acabo Sakura!- escuche que le grito Kakashi a la aludida, antes de irnos hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¿Qué paso Azura-chan?- me pregunto Naruto -¿Por qué tienes la piel así?- me iba tocar del brazo, pero Haku detuvo su mano.

-No la toques- le dijo seriamente, a lo que el rubio trago saliva.

-Se párese a la marca de Orochimaru- dijo Karin mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-No es la marca de Orochimaru- declaro Kakashi al llegar con Sakura al lado –Es una técnica mas fuerte que esa, es especial del clan Tohomiko, es como el Sharingan para los Uchihas- Kakashi me tomo de la cara, rozando con su dedo uno de los rombos.

-Después de un rato se quita- le dije mientras apartaba su mano, me acerque a Sakura y le di una bofetada que la mando al suelo.

-¡Sakura-chan!- grito Naruto, pero antes de que alguien preguntara algo.

-¡Si vuelves a decir cualquier tontería de mis compañeros de equipo te golpeare tan fuerte que si no te mueres, te dejo respirando a través de un tubo!- le di la espalda y me dirigí de regreso a la casa, con Toshiro y Haku a mis lados.

.

-¡Pueden creer que Sakura, haya dicho que Haku no es tan fuerte o inteligente que Sasuke!- grite mientras le estaba preparando de comer a mi equipo.

-Azura, Relájate- me dijo Toshiro.

-Si, no me molesta mucho lo que dijo- agrego Haku, los mire a ambos y solté un suspiro.

-Son un par de bobos- dije frustrada por tratar de comprender por que no se molestaban.

-Pero somos tus bobos- dijo orgulloso Toshiro mientras ponía su brazo sobre los hombros de Haku y me sonreían.

.

En la noche de nuevo me vi con Sasuke, aunque me dijo que quería saber mas sobre mi técnica le dije que no podría decirle nada porque toda la información se perdió junto con mi familia hace ya catorce años.

-Oye Sasuke ¿Crees que podamos ir a tu cuarto?- me miro con una ceja levantada.

-Si quieres hacer tu movida mejor vamos a tu cuarto- me dijo sonriendo de lado y le di un codazo.

-Quiero hablarte de algo muy importante- le dije seriamente, el asintió y nos fuimos a su cuarto.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- me senté en la cama, mientras el se quedo recargado en la ventana.

-Bueno… um- fruncí levemente el ceño.

-Dilo de una vez- me dijo un poco demandante mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-N-no se si decírtelo- mire el suelo y de nuevo lo mire a el.

-Tu solo dilo, yo sabré como tomármelo- su voz era seria, supongo que pensó que ya estaba actuando de manera extraña.

-Quiero hablarte sobre mi aldea- lo mire con ojos llenos de soledad y tristeza, mientras el solo abría levemente los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Pero que no esta prohibido?- me pregunto.

-Si…pero, cuando sepas todo. Sabrás porque la aldea de la Estrella es ultra secreta- volví a fruncir el ceño –No le puedes decir a NADIE lo que te diré ¿de acuerdo?- me miro seriamente y se acerco para sentarse a un lado de mi.

-No diré nada- hizo una leve pausa en la que solo nos mirábamos -¿Qué acaso hay algo malo?- me pregunto mientras miraba al frente.

-Si- le respondí haciendo que volviera a mirarme –Hay algo muy, muy malo-

* * *

**Me gusto mucho este capitulo!**

**Ame la pelea entre las chicas! y me hubiese encantado describir la pelea de Naruto y Toshiro! pero pense que las habilidades de Toshiro no podrian ser mostradas sino hasta mas adelante (espero y no me maten por eso)**

**Por cierto!**

**como ya tengo echos hasta el capitulo 13! nececito ayuda con una parte de una pelea porque no soy buena para peleas con demaciadas personas jajaja asi que si quieren ayudarme se los agradeceria ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap ;)**

**Se aceptan coomentarios, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos o lo que quieran!**

**Un review hace a una autora feliz no importa como asi que solo denle clic ;)**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Karlitha-chan**


	7. Secretos Rebelados, Una Pasion Prohibida

**Wa~ por fin un poco de lemon SasuAzu muajaja lo lamento por los que son fans del SasuSaku (yo lo soy pero ultimamente Sakura se a comportado como una perra en el manga y me a echo odiarla un poco y me alegra saber que hay fans de ella que piensan lo mismo)**

**Dedico el cap a mi querido ornitorrinco (o como sea que se escriba)**

**y agradesco a Dylan por recordarme cuando debo de subir capitulos :B (parece mi manager jaja... ooks no pfft)**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE... solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO! si quieres usar mi historia tendras que preguntar primero!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Secretos revelados y una pasión prohibida**

-La vez que nos salvaron y nos llevaron a la aldea de la Estrella, no sabíamos en lo que nos estábamos metiendo- mire el suelo –Nosotros solo buscábamos poder, para así poder buscar a Felicity o a Reikoto. Pero, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que las cosas no eran lo que parecían, era demasiado tarde porque ya nos habían marcado-

_Ya tenía nueve años y Haku acababa de cumplir sus catorce hace poco, nos asignaron a Cynthia como sensei, y habíamos aprendido mucho con ella, además de que era como una madre para nosotros._

_-¡Niños, no creerán lo que pasara mañana!- Cynthia-sensei acababa de entrar en la casa echa un cohete, se veía muy emocionada, pero en sus ojos se podía ver algo de culpa._

_-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte un poco emocionada._

_-¿Acaso hay una fiesta?- pregunto Haku que se puso al lado de mi mientras me tomaba de la cintura._

_-Mañana, se tendrán que presentar ante la Himekage- nos mostró un pergamino, donde decía la hora, lugar y para que nos llamaba –Les preguntara que si de verdad quieren ser shinobis de nuestra aldea, y luego si aceptan les harán esto- señalo la estrella en su mejilla –Pero, se les hará en el lugar que Himekage elija- Haku y yo sonreímos emocionados._

_-¿Entonces, significa que nos enseñaran mas?- pregunto Haku._

_-¿Podremos manejar todos los elementos y tendremos nuestras propias invocaciones?- le pregunte yo igual o mas emocionada que ella._

_-¡Si!- dijo feliz._

_-¡entonces a festejar!- le dije y rápidamente nos dirigimos a la cocina para hacer un festín de comida para nosotros._

_Al día siguiente, en la tarde nos dirigimos a la torre de la Himekage, traíamos nuestros uniformes, Cynthia iba en la cabeza y solo parloteaba sobre como deberíamos comportarnos, menciono que la Himekage era muy estricta. Cuando llegamos toco la puerta suavemente y un leve "esta abierto" nos dejo pasar, entramos y la habitación parecía ser muy grande, pero estaba atestada de hojas y pergaminos por todas partes, en el centro del lugar estaba un escritorio y detrás de este una silla, aunque no se podía ver a la persona sentada en esta puesto que estaba de espaldas._

_-Himekage-san le traje a los estudiantes que pidió- Cynthia se inclino y nos hizo señas para que hiciéramos lo mismo._

_-Ah claro- se escucho el rechinido de la silla al girar –Pueden levantar la cabeza- su voz se me hacia conocida pero no recordaba de donde, entonces después de que Cynthia-sensei se levanto, Haku y yo hicimos lo mismo, frente a nosotros se hallaba una joven que se veía casi de la misma edad que Haku, tenia una piel morena muy hermosa y sus cabellos eran morados así como sus ojos._

_-¡CHIHIRO!- grite asombrada, ganándome una mirada enojada de Cynthia-sensei por llamar a la Himekage por su nombre._

_-¡AZURA!- grito igual que yo._

_-¿Se conocen?- me pregunto Cynthia-sensei._

_-Somos amigas de la infancia- dije sin dejar de mirarla._

_-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- me pregunto incrédula Chihiro mientras parecía examinarme con la mirada –Pensé que todos los Tohomiko habían muerto en Konoha-_

_-Algunos logramos escapar, Felicity lo hizo aunque no e sabido nada de Kimi- le dije un poco triste -¿Y tu? ¿Cómo es que eres líder de esta aldea?- Cynthia-sensei me dio un sape._

_-Habla con más respeto- me dijo molesta._

_-No se moleste- dijo con voz autoritaria Chihiro, haciendo que Cynthia-sensei se tensara un poco –Puedes hablarme como siempre Azura- Chihiro me sonrió y yo le respondí la sonrisa con otra._

_-Claro que lo haré- ambas reímos un poco._

_-Mi padre nunca estaba en casa ¿recuerdas?- yo asentí y ella prosiguió –Es porque estaba aquí. No podía decírtelo por que la aldea es secreta-_

_-Comprendo- dije mientras procesaba todo lo que me había dicho._

_-Entonces, ya que nos podemos saltar los formalismos- dijo cambiando su tono a uno levemente serio -¿Quieren ser ninjas de mi aldea?- mire a Haku de soslayo, este igual me miraba a mi, nos tomamos de la mano._

_-Si- fue lo único que respondimos al unísono, Chihiro nos dio instrucciones de donde nos veríamos, la ceremonia donde nos marcaban era un evento que cada tanto se hacia frente a la torre de la Himekage, sabíamos que te quemaban de una manera horrible, pero representaba un honor y poder que todos reconocerían._

-Después de la ceremonia, nos desmayamos y despertamos en un calabozo con nuestras marcas en el pecho- rocé la marca con mis dedos aun sin poder dejar de mirar el suelo –Chihiro escogió este lugar porque dijo que nos tenia mucha confianza y sabia que jamás la traicionaríamos- lo mire a los ojos y vi que se teñían con un poco de angustia al ver que lagrimas se arremolinaban en mis ojos –Después de haber despertado en ese calabozo nos llevaron ante Chihiro, y dijo-

_-Lo siento por ponerlos en esa celda- se encogió de hombros –Son las reglas- dijo como excusa, aunque parecía como si en realidad no le importase conociéndola como yo lo hago, podía notar que de verdad se sentía mal por eso –Primero, les tengo que explicar unos mínimos detalles. Aquí en la aldea Brillante de la Estrella, tenemos los mejores ninjas que jamás podrán ver, por lo tanto seguirán unas reglas que son muy estrictas- hizo una leve pausa mientras miraba como Haku y yo nos tomábamos de las manos –Hay mas de cien reglas hacia los shinobis de nuestra aldea que si se llegan a romper, el castigo seria una cierta cantidad de azotes con látigo- trague saliva al notar que hablaba muy enserio y apreté la mano de Haku –Solo hay diez reglas con las que se da la pena de muerte- mantuvo la mirada fija en nuestras manos unidas –La décima es que cuando les den una misión, a eso van y nada mas, no pueden conocer a nadie ni ver nada. La novena consiste en que si cualquiera quiere pelear o por mínimo que sea quiere alterar el propósito de tu misión- hizo una leve pausa –mátenlo- ambos asentimos como si estuviésemos grabando sus palabras en nuestra cabeza –La octava es que siempre tendrán que actuar como uno, no importa lo que pase no puedes dejar a nadie atrás, si alguien muere será culpa de los dos que queden. La séptima es que tienen que obedecer, no importa que les pidan. La sexta, el o la líder del equipo tiene toda la autoridad cuando salen de Sinia. La quinta- hizo una pausa y volvió a ver nuestras manos unidas –No podrán tener ninguna relación con otras personas que no sea de amistad, familia o compañerismo- Haku y yo nos miramos y luego miramos nuestras manos unidas, para luego soltarlas lentamente –La cuarta y la tercera prácticamente son de ser respetuosos conmigo y sus sensei, pero como Cynthia-sensei es como una madre para ustedes y yo soy una vieja amiga, no importa mucho- sonrió, al mismo tiempo que Cynthia-sensei asentía sonriendo ligeramente –La primera y mas importante regla, es que nunca JAMAS podrán hablar sobre esta aldea, nada, ni como es, ni cual es el clima, absolutamente nada-_

-Después de eso, nos entrenaban hasta caer rendidos, nos castigaban si no hacíamos las cosas bien, cada minuto que pasamos en Sinia nos vigilan, siempre tenemos que estar alerta- lagrimas caían por mi cara –no nos dejan irnos de Sinia porque tienen miedo de que contemos sus secretos, no nos dejan tener libertad, y tampoco nos dejan estar con las personas que amamos- me limpie las lagrimas y deje de llorar -¿Vez Sasuke? Yo entre en la oscuridad como tú, con sed de poder, pero la única diferencia entre nosotros es que yo no puedo escapar como tú lo hiciste-

-¿Te mataran?- me miro pensante.

-No- negué con la cabeza –No están vigilándonos, nos tienen buena confianza-

-Pero si se llegan a enterar de que me dijiste todo esto, te mataran- dijo serio y sonreí, a veces podía parecer muy tierno sin que se diera cuenta.

-No me importaría, por ahora tengo un poco de libertad, y además tengo alguien que amo- lo mire y el pareció pensar que me referí a Haku cuando dije lo ultimo –Por eso le conté todos mis secretos- ahora si pareció captar mis indirectas que son realmente directas, porque elevo una ceja y mostró su sonrisa marca Uchiha.

-¿Enserio?- dijo con su maldito tono arrogante.

-Si, enserio- le dije yo con el mismo tono mientras sonreía.

-Hmp- me rozo la mejilla derecha con sus manos ásperas y descendió lentamente hasta mi barbilla para tomarla y acercarme a sus labios que atraparon los míos en un demandante y posesivo beso, sentí una sensación indescriptible que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, desde mi cabeza hasta las puntas de mis pies, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y el me abrazo por la cintura pegándome mas a el, me mordió el labio inferior levemente y abrí la boca para darle acceso, el momento en que su lengua exploro mi boca, me sentí desfallecer, solté un suspiro y hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que me faltaba el aire, nos separamos solo lo suficiente para recobrar el aliento, manteníamos nuestras frentes juntas y no había soltado su cuello así como el no había soltado mi cintura.

-Te mataran- susurro por lo bajo.

-De todas formas iré al infierno- le dije de la misma manera.

-No hay problema si haces un poco mas de pecados- dijimos al unísono antes de que el reanudara el beso, era mas voraz que el anterior casi salvaje, y aunque no estaba segura de que nuestra "relación" era amor verdadero o pura tensión sexual, poco me importaba. Nunca me había sentido así, ni siquiera con los besos de Haku.

-Sasuke- susurre entre queja y suplica, pues me acostó en la cama y había abandonado mis labios para besar mi cuello, sentí que me mordió levemente el hombro y solté un leve gemido y el gruño.

-Kami, eso fue excitante- me mordí el labio inferior al comprender que se refería a mi gemido, besándome descendió hasta donde mi blusa se lo permitió para luego quitármela, como una buena mujer no usaba brassiere con mi pijama así que mis pechos quedaron a su disposición casi inmediatamente, se apoyo en sus manos mientras me miraba, mire sus ojos y en estos se podía ver el Sharingan, me sonroje mas de lo que ya estaba y le tape los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto con una voz ronca que me obligo a morderme el labio inferior de nuevo.

-Nada de Sharingan, me avergüenza- tomo mi mano derecha y la quito de sus ojos que aun mostraban el Sharingan.

-Créeme, no hay nada de que avergonzarse- quito su Sharingan y me beso la palma de la mano, me estremecí un poco y siguió besando hasta mi hombro y de ahí regreso a mis pechos, saboreo uno de mis pezones con su lengua mientras el otro lo masajeaba con su mano, mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar y eso lo hizo gruñir de vez en cuando, dejo mis pechos y sentí como comenzó a descender por mi abdomen, besando todo a su camino, tomo mis caderas mientras llegaba a la orilla del short negro que usaba, pero antes de que pudiera quitarme el short, tome sus manos y lo empuje para quedar sobre el.

-Ahora es mi turno, Sasuke- le susurre al oído mientras se lo mordía, el soltó un gruñido y eso mi hizo sonreír, me senté sobre sus bóxer y podía sentir lo excitado que estaba, su piel blanca parecía echa de marfil con la poca luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana, sus músculos bien marcados se tensaban con cada movimiento, el era la perfección, era el hombre que amaba. Me incline sobre el y bese su quijada hasta llegar a sus labios donde de nuevo nos besamos con demasiada desesperación y hambre del otro, entre queriéndolo y no, me despegue de sus labios para besar su cuello, lo mordí como el a mi y gruño, baje por su pecho y lo bese completamente, use mis manos para acariciar su abdomen, soltaba puros suspiros y eso me gustaba. Llegue a sus bóxer y podría habérselos quitado ahí mismo, pero el me empujo para que quedara debajo de el.

-Ya basta de juegos Azura- estaba sonrojado y respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Qué juegos Sasuke?- le pregunte con falsa inocencia –Aunque soy mas chica que tu no significa que no sepa hacer algunas cosas- rocé sus labios con los míos y cuando me quiso besar me aleje y sonrió de lado.

-Hmp- me quito los shorts en un movimiento rápido y me mordí el labio -¿Entonces quieres seguir jugando?- pegunto demasiado seductor que hasta creo que pude haberme desmayado si no fuese por la tormenta de emociones placenteras que sentía, me miro de arriba a abajo y aunque sentía un poco de pena, me sentía feliz al estar haciendo esto con alguien que amaba, y aunque el no lo hiciera del todo, cuando regresara a Sinia para enfrentarme a todo de nuevo, no me importaría, pues yo ame y fui amada.

-Me gusta- solté un gemido un poco más fuerte que los anteriores al sentir como me acariciaba con uno de sus dedos por encima de mi ropa interior.

-E-es en-encaje negro- le dije mientras el me quitaba la pequeña prenda, me tomo cada una de mis piernas por la parte que esta debajo de las rodillas y me abrió las piernas.

-Hmp- dijo satisfecho mientras en sus ojos brillaba de nuevo el Sharingan –Definitivamente una vista que no quisiera olvidar- me miro sonriendo y solté un suspiro, acerco su cara a mi centro que a estas alturas estaba completamente húmedo.

-¿P-pero que?- la pregunta quedo al aire, cuando solté un gemido fuerte al sentir la lengua de Sasuke en mi centro, puse mis manos en su cabeza, alborotándole aun mas el cabello negro, perdí toda conciencia de lo que pasaba, solo sentía a Sasuke conmigo y nada mas, no sentía la cama debajo de mi ni notaba la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, estaba hundida en el placer que me estaba dando el hombre que amaba, sentí como metió uno de sus dedos y al poco tiempo metió otro, estaba tan excitada que no sentí dolor, sentí algo extraño, como una ola de calor y luego explote en su mano.

-¡Sasuke!- gemí cuando llegue al orgasmo, saco lentamente sus dedos de mi, y vi como se quito su bóxer dejando a la vista su pene, me mordí el labio inferior, ¿acaso esa cosa me cabra?, era lo único que pensaba.

-No te preocupes, entrara- me dijo sonriendo de lado haciendo que sonriera igual.

-Te necesito- le susurre y se coloco entre mis piernas, puso la punta de su pene en la entrada de mi centro y ambos gemimos ante el contacto.

-Relájate- me miro y lo abrase por el cuello mientras me besaba, este beso era mas lento, dulce y cariñoso, con ese beso solo podía entender "te amo" o quizás solo eran mis ilusiones, de una estocada fuerte me penetro, y gemí por el leve punzante dolor que sentí, solté un par de lagrimas mientras el beso se intensificaba y me abrazaba mas a el, después de unos segundos el dolor desapareció casi por completo, moví mis caderas hacia las de Sasuke, y ambos gemimos en la boca del otro al sentir la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos.

-¿E-estas bien?- me pregunto cuando nos separamos del beso.

-S-si- solté un gemido –Sigue- le suplique y el comenzó un vaivén lento casi sublime, besábamos todo lo que estuviese a nuestro alcance, el me besaba el cuello, mientras yo jugaba con su oreja, comenzó un vaivén mas rápido.

-¡Sasu!- alcance a gemir antes de que me besara, varios de mis gemidos morían en su boca, de nuevo sentía esa sensación extraña pero placentera a la vez, Sasuke acelero el ritmo y exploto dentro mió.

-¡Azura!- gimió roncamente mientras mordía mi hombro, al sentirlo yo también llegue al orgasmo clavando mis uñas en su espalda.

-¡Sasuke!- gemí igual o mas fuerte que el, se desplomo sobre mi con cuidado de no aplastarme y después de regular nuestras respiraciones, salio de mi lentamente y se acostó al lado mió.

-¿No te hice daño?- me abrazo por la cintura y me beso el hombro donde me había mordido.

-Con la mordida si- le dije fingiendo estar molesta.

-Tu me clavaste las uñas- me miro acusadoramente.

-Me quitaste la virginidad- hubo un silencio mínimo.

-Touche- sonrió de lado y solté una risita antes de acurrucarme en su pecho, el rápidamente nos cubrió con la sabana.

-Te amo, Sasuke- no pude escuchar si el me respondió o no pues me había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

El sol me calo en los ojos haciendo que me despertara, abrí mis ojos y parpadee varias veces para acostumbrarlos a la luz tan clara que había.

-Hmp- escuche ligeramente cerca de mi oído, me quise levantar pero unos brazos me rodeaban firmemente la cintura, me gire con delicadeza y quede cara a cara con Sasuke que aun estaba dormido. Tenia el cabello por sin ningún lado y muy apenas aguante las ganas de reír, con mi mano le acomode delicadamente un mechón de cabello que cubría uno de sus ojos, lo mire y realmente me pareció el hombre perfecto, quizás si hubiese sido la chica promedio estuviera tras el así como Sakura y Karin, pero yo no era el promedio. Sinia me esperaba, el poder, el encontrar lo que queda de mi familia, el deseo de que algún día todo volvería a ser como antes y sobre todo el poder salvar lo que quiero me retenían justo donde estaba, no entre los brazos de Sasuke ni a un lado en su cama, sino en un lugar mas sombrío en el que yo solo era un peón mas. Aleje todo pensamiento negativo, y bese a Sasuke apenas rozando sus labios, cuando me comencé a alejar, el atrapo mis labios y nos besamos de una forma lenta y pasional.

-Pensé que estabas dormido- mire esos ojos negros que hace pocas horas atrás estaban de un color rojo a causa del Sharingan.

-No lo estaba- sonrió arrogante y le di un golpecito en el pecho.

-Abusivo- le acuse fingiendo molestia y el soltó un bufido.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Acaso te estas riendo?- lo mire incrédula y el no me dijo nada –Vaya, debe de ser el fin del mundo- bromee y el dejo de sonreír.

-Muy graciosa- dijo con sarcasmo, mientras me apretaba mas contra el y me besaba donde me había mordido.

-No te preocupes por eso- le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama –Mejor nos arreglamos para bajar, ya es un poco tarde- tome la sabana y la jale hasta un poco mas arriba de mi pecho.

-¿Por qué te cubres? Vi todo anoche- jalo ligeramente la sabana y me la quito de las manos, dejando en evidencia mi desnudes.

-Eres un idiota- tome una almohada y se la aventé, el solo la esquivo con un movimiento de cabeza. Me levante de la cama, mi blusa estaba tirada a un lado de la cama junto con mi ropa interior, pero el short estaba colgado de la perilla de la puerta de baño.

-¿Cómo es que esto llego hasta acá?- mire a Sasuke de forma acusadora mientras recordaba como me había quitado el short. Me vestí bajo su atenta mirada y luego nos despedimos con un ligero beso en los labios y me fui a mi habitación, para poder ponerme mi uniforme y bajar a desayunar.

-Buenos días- dije al entrar en la cocina, donde ya se encontraban Haku, Juugo, Sasuke y Sakura -¿Hey Sakura podrías pasarme el cereal?- la pelirosada me miro un poco molesta.

-¿Acaso no tienes manos?- me dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Entonces, lo tomare yo. Gracias- me levante de la silla y me estire hasta tomar el cereal.

-Azura, ¿Por qué el buen humor?- me pregunto un poco extrañado Haku, mientras le ponía leche a su tazón de cereal.

-¿Buen humor?- dije yo confundida –Solo creo que amaneció muy hermoso el día ¿no lo crees Sasuke?- lo mire y el sonrió como todo un Uchiha.

-Hmp- tomo un poco del tomate que había rebanado hace poco y lo puso entre dos panes para hacer un sándwich.

-¿Ves?- solté una risita.

-Hermosa- murmuro Juugo.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Sakura, pues Juugo lo dijo tan bajito que no entendimos muy bien.

-Azura-chan de alguna manera se ve mas hermosa- me dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Solo la puedes ver así cuando esta de buen humor- Kakashi hizo acto de presencia junto con Suigetsu.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- me acomode el pelo detrás del hombro –Desde ahora me veré siempre así- disimuladamente mire a Sasuke que igual me miraba a mi.

-¿Hoy haremos lo mismo que ayer?- pregunto Juugo –ya que solo pelee contra Sasuke quisiera ver las habilidades de Haku-

-Oh cierto, falta Haku de pelear- dijo Kakashi mientras miraba a Haku –Lo terminaremos hoy- declaro mientras Naruto y Karin hacían acto de presencia.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo Karin al colgarse de Sasuke.

-Buenos días, Saku-chan- dijo Naruto que se sentaba al lado de la pelirosa mientras se tallaba un ojo y bostezaba.

La pelea entre Haku, Juugo y Sasuke se llevaría a cabo donde mismo. Los tres ya estaban listos para pelear, pero antes de que pudiesen empezar, apareció una mujer en el centro del campo, no se podía ver nada de ella puesto que tenía una capa que cubría muy bien su cara y cuerpo. Hizo unos sellos y extendió sus brazos a ambos lados, dio un giro de 360º y de sus manos se creo una ráfaga de viento que mando volar a los tres chicos.

-¡Haku!- grite al ver como caía al suelo. Desaparecí y reaparecí detrás de la extraña mujer tratando de patearla en la cara, esta se volteo y me tomo de la pierna, me estrello contra el piso, me piso la cara con uno de sus zapatos con tacón y saco una espada y la dirigió a mi cuello, al instante Haku apareció entre la espada y yo, deteniéndola con sus brazos.

-¿Tu?- dijo entre incrédula y molesta la mujer. Tome el pie de la mujer y lo apreté hasta hacerle soltar un grito, en un movimiento rápido arrebato su pie de mi mano y se alejo unos metros de nosotros con un salto.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Haku mientras los demás, llegaban a nuestro lado.

-Oh por favor- dijo exasperada la mujer –Como si no me reconocieran. Inútil- lo último lo dijo un poco más alto que lo demás.

-¡Kimi!- grite sorprendida, al notar como me había llamado.

-¡Mi nombre es Kimiko!- grito molesta mientras se quitaba la capucha, tenia el cabello igual que el mío solo que liso y de un color gris, mas blanco que del de Kakashi, sus ojo derecho era de un verde vivo y su ojo izquierdo era de un electrizante color amarillo, tenia la marca de los Tohomiko justo en la misma parte que yo, y usaba la misma ropa que yo, solo que en blanco y sin la chamarra.

-Vaya, vaya- me crucé de brazos y di unos pasos al frente, quedando a un metro de ella –Nuestros gustos fueron muy parecidos pero nunca iguales-

-Mama siempre lo decía- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a que ambas éramos prácticamente iguales a no ser por la diferencia de colores.

-¿¡quien es ella ttebayo!- pregunto Naruto confundido.

-¡Esa es la idiota que me ataco hace varios días!- grito Karin echa una furia. Me gire lo suficiente como para verlos a todos.

-Les presento a mi querida hermana gemela- me volví a ver a Kimiko, se cruzo de brazos y yo también lo hice, ambas nos examinábamos de arriba abajo.

Según nuestros padres, yo había sacado el ojo azul de mi madre y el ojo rosa de mi abuela de mi lado paterno así como el color de mi pelo. Kimiko había heredado el ojo verde de papa y el ojo amarillo de nuestro abuelo por parte paterna así como el color de su cabello. Papa siempre decía que nuestros abuelos siempre se peleaban por cualquier cosa y que por eso nosotras éramos iguales, pero lo cierto es que si nos odiábamos.

-¿Qué pasa Azu-chan? ¿Pensaste que había muerto como los demás?- dijo con muy fingida inocencia -¿Te decepcione?-

-La verdad si- me coloque las manos en las caderas –Pensé que jamás vería tu maldita cara sádica- ella había sido la primera de las cuatro en matar a una persona, incluso lo hizo mejor y mas rápido que Reikoto.

-¡Oh vamos! Lo que pasa es que eres una llorona- clavo su espada en el suelo a un lado suyo y se apoyo en ella.

-Lo que pasa es que tú eres una maniaca que quiere matar todo lo que este vivo- le dije molesta y ella me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Seré rápida y clara- me dijo mientras tomaba su espada –Vine a acabar contigo y Reikoto-

-¿Qué?- pregunte entre asustada y escéptica –Ahora si te volviste loca-

-Quiero ser la ultima de los Tohomiko sobre la tierra, si lo logro seré la única de todo el mundo que tendrá el jutsu especial de nuestra familia- se puso en posición de ataque –Oh y para que lo sepas. Ya me deshice de Felicity- sonrió de una manera decrepita, saque mi espada y me puse en posición de pelea.

-Kimiko- susurre con dolor -¿En que monstruo te has convertido?- chocamos espadas, mientras ella sonreía como loca y yo comenzaba a soltar un par de lagrimas.

* * *

**Nyaaa~! ame completamente el final de este cap!**

**el lemon me gusto mucho pero aun asi tiene algo que no me convence del todo, queria hacerlo mas largo y describiendo mas los sentimientos de Azu pero mi cabeza solo dio para eso jaja**

**Que pasara ahora entre las gemelas?**

**En la siguiente semana podran descubrirlo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap ;)**

**Se aceptan coomentarios, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos o lo que quieran!**

**Un review hace a una autora feliz no importa como asi que solo denle clic ;)**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Karlitha-chan**


	8. El Cuarteto Tohomiko

**WAAA GOMENASAAAAAI!**

**No pude subir el cap el viernes! jajaja es que tuve una fiesta ese dia y regrese toda mareada y solo llegue y me tire a la cama! gomene |||(TT-TT)|||**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE... solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO! si quieres usar mi historia tendras que preguntar primero!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: El cuarteto Tohomiko**

Kimiko apretó su espada, y de esta se disparo una ráfaga de viento que me corto en la mejilla, solté un gemido de dolor, pues la cortada era tan fina que ardía mucho. Sentí como Naruto dio un paso hacia donde estábamos nosotros, pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

-Esta es tu pelea Azura- dijo Kakashi y tome firmemente mi espada, y esta se prendió en fuego, sorprendiendo a Kimiko.

-¿Fuego? Tú nunca controlaste el fuego- me dijo.

-Ahora si- me aleje de ella y clave la espada en el suelo haciendo que el fuego desapareciera -¿Qué tal si lo hacemos como verdaderas Tohomiko? Como en los viejos tiempos- sonreí como Sasuke, aunque en ese momento no tenia para nada la confianza que el siempre mostraba.

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?- me dijo sarcástica –Eres una inútil. Te ganaría como en ese entonces- hizo unos sellos y me apunto con sus dedos índice y medio, soplo y un remolino en forma de púa salio de sus dedos, dirigiéndose a mi.

-Me subestimas, Kimi- dije para hacerla enojar, hice unos sellos y toque la tierra con mis manos, frente a mi salio una barrera gruesa de tierra que detuvo por poco el ataque de Kimiko, volví a hacer unos sellos y volví a tocar el suelo, pero esta vez, unas gruesas raíces salieron del suelo para dejar inmóvil a Kimiko.

-¿¡Pero que mierda!- grito cuando se vio atrapada, comenzó a hacer unos sellos y cuando vi que eran los del jutsu secreto me apresure a hacer otros sellos mas, forme un trianguló con mis manos y sople por el haciendo que de entre mis manos saliera un remolino de fuego que se dirigía a Kimiko.

Cuando el fuego choco con Kimiko, se hizo una explosión, causando que polvo y humo se levantara. Me levante del suelo, pues la explosión me había empujado unos metros atrás, me gire para ver como estaban todos y me fui con ellos.

-¡Tienen que irse!- les grite.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Sasuke, lo mire preocupada al sentir el cambio de chacra en Kimiko, me gire y lo puse detrás de mí.

Del humo y polvo, se veía una imponente sombra, era del tamaño de un rinoceronte, y se veía que daba miedo como uno.

-Se completo el jutsu- apreté la mano izquierda de Sasuke con la mía y luego la solté para irme con mi equipo -¡Haku usa tu jutsu y yo el mió!- el pelirosado asintió y pronto comenzamos a hacer sellos tan rápido como podíamos -¡Toshiro tu trata de mantener a todos a salvo!- Toshiro asintió y corrió hacia los demás. Mi cuerpo ya estaba cubierto por los rombos y estos ya estaban comenzando a brillar, mire a Haku de soslayo, el no parecía tener ningún cambio, pero los tendría al terminar de hacer los sellos. Yo termine y los pequeños rombos comenzaron a brillar hasta enceguecer y cuando dejaron de hacerlo, yo me había transformado en un enorme lobo de color café, mire a Kimiko. Ella y yo éramos iguales en todo, excepto en el color, y en que su pelaje era lizo y el mío un poco rizado.

-Vaya, quien lo diriá- no movió los labios, pero su voz se escuchaba muy bien –Sabes manejar el jutsu- pareció sonreír, pero luego se me echo encima, me mordió las patas, aunque en realidad trataba de morderme el cuello, me la quite de encima y aullé con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de localizar a Reikoto. Sentí como Kimiko me tumbo y esta vez si me mordió el cuello, chille horrible, hasta que sentí como me soltó mientras chillaba asustada. Fue lanzada al suelo, por una criatura que tenia el cuerpo de un león, la cara y alas de un águila, era del tamaño de un elefante y todo el ser era de un bonito color rosado.

-Gracias Haku- le dije mientras me levantaba como podía.

-No creo que podamos contra ella- me dijo Haku algo preocupado –Es muy agresiva- mire a Kimiko que se estaba levantando y corrí hacia ella y la tumbe el suelo, nos revolcamos entre gruñidos y mordidas, hasta que me mordió en las costillas haciéndome chillar, Haku extendió sus alas y voló hacia Kimiko, tumbándola a un lado mientras comenzaba a pelear con ella, vi como le mordía un ala y justo cuando iba a correr para morder a Kimiko, una serpiente se enrosca en su cuerpo.

-Eso la retendrá por un tiempo- mire a mi izquierda y ahí estaba Sasuke.

-No es tu pelea- le susurre.

-Lo es si tu sales herida- me dijo de igual manera mientras veía como Haku se nos acercaba.

-No puedo volar- me confirmo -¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?- miro la herida en mis costillas.

-Si. No me subestimes- Kimiko desgarro la piel de la víbora con sus garras y la serpiente siseo con odio –No la hagas pasar por esto. Solo morirá- mire a Sasuke seriamente, el asintió y la serpiente desapareció en un "puff".

-Oh ya veo- dijo Kimiko –Un Uchiha- Corrió hacia el y me interpuse en su camino, recibiendo una mordida en la oreja, causándome otro chillido.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- le grite cuando nos vimos cara a cara.

-¡La pequeña Azu esta enamorada!- grito burlonamente, volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia Sasuke y corrió hacia el.

-¡Sasuke!- grite para que por lo menos el se pudiera mover de ahí, pero antes de que Kimiko lo atrapara entre sus garras, otro lobo mucho mas grande que nosotras se echo sobre ella y la mordió en el cuello haciendo que chillara.

-¡Reikoto!- grite al reconocer el pelaje negro y corto, aunque todos mis compañeros pusieron su atención en ella.

-¡Suéltame de una vez!- gruño Kimiko mientras se revolcaba en un intento fallido para que Reikoto le soltara el pescuezo, Reikoto la soltó y poso una de sus patas sobre Kimiko para que no se pudiese mover.

-Azu, ¿tu fuiste la que llamo?- me miro mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

-Gracias- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella lentamente.

-¿Todo eso te lo hizo ella?- yo asentí.

-Siempre supe que en el futuro serias un problema- dijo Reikoto con asco mientras aplastaba mas las patas contra Kimiko haciendo que chillara.

-Maldita zorra- dijo Kimiko mientras se zafaba de Reikoto.

-Vamos Kimiko- le dijo cansada Reikoto –Dos Tohomiko contra una, sabes como resultara- se preparo para saltar y yo igual lo hice.

-Si. Se el resultado, dos cadáveres una vencedora- Kimiko se puso en la misma posición que nosotras y las tres saltamos al mismo tiempo, yo choque contra las patas traseras de Kimiko, pero Reikoto fue la que ataco su cara. Me aparte un poco y luego Reikoto hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué acaso ya te dio miedo?- pregunto riendo Kimiko.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Reikoto, con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, solo que me pateó la cara. A estas alturas no creo que soporte mucho- mire a Kimiko, que volvía a mirar a Sasuke.

-Hay que darle con todo, Ahora o nunca- me dijo Reikoto seria y yo solo pude asentir. Nos volvimos a lanzar contra ella, pero esta vez me mordió la pata delantera derecha, y me hizo caer al suelo, Reikoto la aventó unos metros lejos de nosotras y se acerco a mí.

-¿Qué pata fue?- me pregunto con las orejas gachas, signo de su preocupación.

-La delantera derecha- me queje un poco, pero me levante –Será mejor que comencemos a usar nuestros elementos- esta vez yo fui la seria y ella la que asintió. Nos pusimos lado a lado, salte y volví a tocar el suelo, haciendo que varias raíces filosas en forma de pico se levantaran del suelo y fueran directo a Kimiko, esta salto y en ese momento Reikoto abrió su hocico, comenzó a formarse una esfera de luz blanca dentro de su boca y al final se disparo como un rayo, este logro rozarle por el costado izquierdo a Kimiko y cayo al suelo.

-¡De eso estaba hablando!- dije yo feliz.

-No ha acabado- me dijo Reikoto, mientras Kimiko se volvía a levantar con un poco de dificultad.

-Malditas hermanas- escuche que murmuraba Kimiko con furia -¡Ya verán cuando acabe con ustedes!- bramo furiosa enseñando sus dientes y erizando su pelaje, iba a correr hacia nosotras, pero se detuvo cuando un grueso camino de fuego se extendió en una línea recta por el suelo.

-¡Crees que me puedes dejar morir en un maldito desierto! ¡Estas loca, Kimiko!- por el camino de fuego, caminaba un lobo mas grande que yo pero no tan grande como Reikoto, estaba mucho mas herida que yo.

-Felicity- susurro Reikoto justo cuando el sol le iluminaba el pelaje al lobo, era de un rojo muy hermoso y parecían llamas con el poco aire que corría.

-¿Azura? ¡¿Reikoto?- dijo sorprendida y agrego molestia al decir el segundo nombre, a regañadientes se acerco a nosotras y nos miro –No te asesinare aquí mismo, solo porque quiero detener a Kimiko tanto como tu- le dijo a Reikoto enojada, me miro a mi y pareció sonreír -¿Demasiado herida, Azu?- negué con la cabeza.

-Acabemos con ella- me prepare para atacar al igual que mis hermanas, nos lanzamos hacia ella. Después de varios intentos, pudimos detenerla, Felicity la aplastaba de las caderas, yo de las costillas y Reikoto del cuello, la dejamos inconciente y volvió a ser humana. Nosotras tres nos concentramos para volver a ser humanas.

-Te matare aquí mismo- dijo Felicity al sacar su espada y dirigirla al cuello de Reikoto.

-Felicity, no…- susurre levemente, y también note como los demás se dirigían hacia Reikoto.

-¡¿NO?- me grito enojada -¡MATO A NUESTRA FAMILIA!-

-P-pero… piensa Felicity, ella es una asesina. Si nuestros padres le enseñaron honor, debió de hacerlo por algo- puse mi mano en su hombro y ella me miro, soltó un suspiro y guardo su espada.

-¿Qué paso Reiko?- le pregunto seria.

-Se los contare. En un lugar mas tranquilo- esquivo unos kunais que venían de Sakura y Naruto, estiro su mano y señalo un punto con su dedo índice, de este salio un rayo que se estrello en el suelo asustando a Naruto y Sakura, pero de todas formas todos siguieron hacia donde estaba Reikoto. Hice unos sellos y toque el suelo, haciendo que se levantara una barrera de piedra a nuestro alrededor hasta que nos encerró en una especie de cúpula.

-Ya esta- dije yo mientras me sentaba en el suelo.

-Mejoraste- me dijo Felicity mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

-Saben, siempre quise que nos volviéramos a juntar- mire a mis tres hermanas, aunque Kimiko seguía inconciente –Nunca pensé que sucedería de esta manera- sonreí con un poco de tristeza.

-El cuarteto Tohomiko- dijo Reikoto haciendo que Felicity y yo la miráramos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto Felicity sorprendida.

-Así nos decía mama ¿Recuerdan?- ambas asentimos.

-¿Nos contaras si o no?- pregunto Felicity desesperada después de un tiempo de silencio, Reikoto suspiro.

-Bien- dijo resignada -¿Recuerdan a Ishida? ¿El hermano de Chihiro?-

-¿Con el que te ibas a casar?- pegunte yo y Reikoto asintió.

-Antes de la matanza de nuestra familia, yo le había confesado a nuestro padre que de verdad me había enamorado de Ishida- hizo una leve pausa y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –Papa me comenzó a decir que una asesina no podía enamorarse a la ligera, por que eran mas débiles respecto al amor, me dijo que dejara de amarlo y yo le dije que no, que lo amaría por siempre- soltó lagrimas.

-P-pero… ¿Ishida y su familia no habían muerto días antes del asesinato de nuestra familia?- pregunto Felicity un poco confundida.

-Exacto- dijo con sorna Reikoto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas –Cuando papa me contó sobre la muerte de Ishida, me dijo que era una lección, que tenia que aprender a hacerle caso… ¡El mato al hombre que amaba!- grito al final Reikoto –yo… hice lo que hice para vengar su muerte sin sentido-

Pensé en Sasuke, pensé en como me sentiría si mi propio padre lo asesinara, y la verdad es que yo hubiese echo lo mismo que Reikoto. Puse una de mis manos en su espalda y después Felicity me imito.

-¿Y ahora porque te busca todo el mundo?- le pregunto Felicity mientras se levantaba del suelo con dificultades por sus heridas, y hasta ahora yo no había pensado en las mías.

-Oh eso- dijo Reikoto como cualquier cosa, mientras me ayudaba a pararme –Buscan esto- le mostró el anillo –Lo e conseguido para ti, para que me perdones- Reikoto le tendió el anillo.

-¡Es de Itachi!- dijo emocionada Felicity mientras se soltaba a llorar -¡Gracias, Reikoto! Ahora tengo algo para recordar al hombre que amo- dijo feliz mientras se ponía el anillo.

-Pero, eso es lo que busca Konoha ¿no?- pregunte yo.

-Quizás no, después de todo no dijeron específicamente que quisieran el anillo- dijo Reikoto -quizás solo quieren al asesino de la familia- mire a Reikoto y luego a Kimiko que seguía inconciente en el suelo.

-¡Tengo una idea!- dije emocionada -¿Qué tal si decimos que la verdadera asesina es Kimiko?- mis dos hermanas mayores me miraron y luego se miraron entre ellas.

-Bueno, tiene la actitud de asesina- dijo Felicity.

-Yo no estoy muy segura de eso- dijo Reikoto -Después de todo fui yo-

-¡Kimiko quería matarnos!- le dijo Felicity

-Cierto- dijo Reikoto, pensando un poco –De acuerdo, de todas formas no haré que cambien de opinión-

-Bien, antes de salir. Nos curare las heridas- les dije sonriendo.

.

Hice que la cúpula desapareciera y al instante una oleada de kunais quiso darle a Reikoto, pero ella los esquivo, estiro sus dos manos en frente de ella y dos bolas de trueno se formaron y se estrellaron contra el piso logrando hacer una pequeña explosión que hizo saltar hacia atrás a todos.

-¡Azura, atácala!- grito Suigetsu molesto.

-¡Alto!- Felicity se interpuso entre Reikoto y mis compañeros, se puso frente a la primera con las manos en la cadera y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Solo son unos malditos niños! ¿¡Puedes controlarte!- le grito exasperada, Reikoto la miro por unos segundos, miro a mis compañeros y me miro a mi, luego regreso a Felicity que seguía en la misma posición, suspiro y bajo sus manos, medio rendida pues sabia que en una pelea de palabras jamás le ganaría a Felicity.

-¿Quién eres tu ttebayo?- pregunto Naruto al ver como podía controlar tan bien a Reikoto.

-Soy Felicity Tohomiko, mucho gusto- se giro y cambio su ceño fruncido a una sonrisa coqueta y radiante, todos quedaron sorprendidos -¿Fue algo que dije?- se giro a vernos a Reikoto y a mi confundida.

-Somos hermanas, una trato de matarnos, a la otra la busco para matarla y tu que apareces de la nada… Además, ni siquiera nos parecemos ¿tu que crees que piensen?- le pregunte confundida.

-No tienes que ser tan grosera- me dijo ofendida.

-¿Grosera?- mire a Reikoto –No fui grosera- le dije tratando de excusarme.

-Yo creo que si lo fuiste- me dijo Reikoto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Por favor! ¡Claro que no!- las mire acusadoramente a ambas -¡Abusan de mi por ser la mas chica!- ambas se sorprendieron como si les hubiese apuntado con un arma.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- grito Felicity.

-¡Claro que si!- le grite molesta.

-¡NO!-

-¡SI!-

-¡Basta!- un rayo se estrello en el espacio que había entre Felicity y yo, ambas miramos a Reikoto con el ceño fruncido notablemente molestas.

-¡Ella empezó!- gritamos las dos mientras nos señalábamos la una a la otra.

-¡Eso no me interesa! ¡Contrólense!- señalo hacia atrás de Felicity –recuerden que no estamos solas- las tres miramos a mis compañeros, la primera en avanzar hacia ellos, fue Reikoto. Su kimono negro con flores bordadas de color plata, la hacia ver como una princesa, tenia un gran escote que le llegaba hasta el abdomen (pero sin llegar al ombligo) pues así podía lucir orgullosamente su marca del clan Tohomiko. Le siguió Felicity, que con su vestido parecía una llama andante, era de manga corta, tenia un escote de corazón muy elegante, le llegaba hasta medio muslo y era rojo con detalles en dorado, usaba unas botas rojas hasta la rodilla y en su yugular se encontraba la marca de las Tohomiko. Luego les seguí yo, con una falda negra que debajo tenía un short fucsia y usaba una blusa strapless que la adornaban estrellas de diferentes tamaños en color fucsia, junto con mis botas hasta la rodilla negras.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo Kakashi- le dijo Reikoto -¿O prefiere que le agregué el sensei?- le sonrió mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza y pude notar que Kakashi sonreía también.

-Claro- dijo el.

-¡Pero sensei!- dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué no veníamos por ella?- pregunto Naruto.

-Hablemos, por favor- dije yo, mientras caminaba al frente de mis hermanas –Necesito revisar los papeles de la misión- Kakashi nos miro bien a cada una, se detuvo en Felicity y luego pareció comprender de que iba todo esto al ver el anillo en su mano.

-Ya veo- dijo asintiendo al volver su mirada a la mía –Todos ustedes esperen aquí- dijo Kakashi para comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a todos los demás.

-Azu- me dijo Felicity –Trae a Kimiko- yo asentí y fui por mi hermana gemela, la cargue como un costal de papas, pero cuando me gire, me encontré con Sasuke.

-No debiste protegerme- me dijo serio.

-No la debiste haber atacado- le contradije yo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaban mis hermanas con Kakashi.

-Era una pelea- me detuve y lo mire seriamente.

-Una pelea que Haku y yo peleábamos- dirigí mi mirada hacia los demás, donde Haku tenia un brazo que goteaba sangre –Logro alcanzar su ala, dile a Sakura que lo cure, y si el se queja dile que lo ordeno yo- me dirigí de nuevo hacia mis hermanas y Kakashi.

-Era una pelea- concluyo.

-Kakashi dijo que era MI pelea-

-Hasta que metiste a Haku- frunció el ceño y sonrió de lado.

-Touche- le dije yo – ¿jugamos el desempate?- solté una risita y sin necesidad de mirarlo supe que el sonreía como todo un Uchiha.

-Esa es su técnica- dijo en un tono resignado –Esperaba algo mejor- se encogió de hombros y le di un codazo.

-Eres demasiado perfeccionista- me detuve –Ya no puedes avanzar mas- le dije y antes de que me pudiese decir otra cosa, seguí caminando.

.

-Aquí dice claramente "Por todos los asesinatos cometidos"- llegue y Reikoto estaba señalando una parte del pergamino que nos había dado la Hokage de Konoha –Yo no cometí esos asesinatos, sino Kimiko-

-Hace catorce años Haku me dijo claramente que tu fuiste- dijo serio.

-El se equivoco- declare yo y todos posaron su vista en mi –Yo vi como Reikoto le gritaba a Kimiko para detenerla, pero no vi lo demás porque Haku y yo nos teníamos que ir- me miro por un rato, examinando mi rostro por si había una señal de que estuviera mintiendo, pero estaba mas que segura que no mostraría nada.

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado –Si le llevo la contra a tres Tohomiko, nunca ganare- mis hermanas y yo sonreímos y empezamos a reír.

-Tú aprendiste más de nosotras que nosotras de ti- dijo Felicity.

-Dañas mi reputación al decir eso- dijo un poco ofendido.

-¿Qué reputación?- dijimos las tres al unísono y el solo pudo sonreír.

.

-¿Ahora están todos felices?- pregunto incrédula Karin al vernos llegar.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Haku, que estaba siendo curado por Sakura.

-Párese que ahora nos tendremos que llevar a otra persona- tire a Kimiko el suelo, y Felicity soltó una carcajada.

-Déjame hacerlo a mi también- hizo amago de querer cargarla.

-¡Felicity!- le gritamos Reikoto y yo, al momento de que la primera le daba un zape.

-¡Que rayos les pasa!- se quejo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Por qué nos llevaremos a otra persona?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Eres el hermano de Itachi- dijo Felicity ensimismada mientras lo señalaba como una idiota.

-Hmp- dijo el mientras la examinaba de pies a cabeza.

-S-soy Felicity… U-um… La esposa de tu hermano- todos automáticamente abrieron la boca sorprendidos, menos las Tohomikos y Kakashi.

-¿Qué?- atino a decir Sasuke y luego me miro a mi, como si estuviese demandando respuestas.

-V-veras, nos conocimos en la infancia y…- miro a Reikoto por un segundo y luego volvió a el –Cunado escape de Konoha el me dio un refugio mientras estaba en una misión y… pues, pasaron cosas y nos enamoramos- mi hermana aguanto un sollozo mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas -¿Son los ojos de el?- le pregunto.

-Basta Felicity, solo te estas haciendo daño a ti misma. Ya tienes el anillo, con eso basta, no necesitas sacarle los ojos- Reikoto se le acerco a Felicity y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Todas amamos a un hombre Felicity. No es para que hagas locuras- mis dos hermanas me miraron, supongo que por enterarse de que amaba a alguien.

-Estoy bien- dijo Felicity mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos –Solo nostalgia- dijo como si se excusara.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- Suigetsu hablo rompiendo así el hielo.

-¿Regresaremos a Konoha?- pregunto Sakura mientras se alejaba de Haku.

-Si- dijo Kakashi asintiendo.

-¡Ramen!- grito Naruto feliz.

-¿Cuándo regresaremos?- pregunto Toshiro.

-Dentro de tres días si nos vamos hoy- mi equipo me miro.

-Yo tengo un plan- todos posaron su mirada en mi y saque el libro con el que curaba, de mi bolsa para kunais.

-¿Esa cosa?- pregunto Juugo confundido.

-Si, esta cosa- abrí el libro en una pagina diferente a la que usaba para curar, recite otras palabras diferentes en latín, hasta que un brillo azul comenzó a emanar del libro, nos cubrió a todos y cuando desapareció, ya estábamos frente a las puertas de Konoha.

-¡Wow!-grito Naruto mientras estiraba sus puños al cielo -¡Eso fue genial!-

-Tengo ganas de vomitar- dijo Karin mientras se tomaba del estomago.

-¡No lo hagas ahora!- le grito Suigetsu.

-Estas llena de sorpresas- me dijo Felicity sonriendo.

-Lo tomare como un cumplido- le dije sonriendo como Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no usaste eso, cuando nos fuimos de aquí?- pregunto Sakura mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Porque- comencé a explicar, pero sentí que mis piernas flaquearon y casi caigo al suelo, de no ser por Haku y Toshiro que me sostuvieron cariñosamente.

-Utiliza mucho chacra- explico Haku mientras examinaba mi rostro.

-Estoy bien- le dije al ver su expresión de preocupación, ambos se pusieron mis brazos sobre los hombros y me ayudaron a estar de pie. Kakashi tomo a Kimiko del suelo y se giro hacia los demás.

-los del equipo 7 y Hebi, pueden irse a descansar- luego nos miro a mi equipo y a mis hermanas –Ustedes vienen conmigo a ver a la Hokage- los cinco nos miramos entre nosotros y asentimos, mitras las puertas de Konoha se abrían, entramos y nos separamos a medida que nos acercábamos a la torre de la Hokage.

* * *

**Por alguna razon no me parecio muy emocionante este cap... antes si pero ahora me doy cuanta que apesto para describir una pelea!**

**Y luego me di cuenta que lo del anillo era en parte un poco estupido asi que lo cambie aqui...**

**PERO!**

**Sera relevante para el volumen dos de esta saga (si habra volumen dos ya estoy trabajando en el (: ) asi que no lo olviden!**

**OOOH una cosilla mas que se me olvidaba!**

**el miercoles o viernes subire otro cap para recompensarlos! y tendra mucho demaciado lemon~! por kami que soy toda una ero! pero simplemente no me puedo controlar jaja (^_^U) pero atribuyo todo mi conocimiento en lemon por los fics de aqui jaja este sitio me pervirtio mas rapido pfft**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap ;)**

**Se aceptan coomentarios, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos o lo que quieran!**

**Un review hace a una autora feliz no importa como asi que solo denle clic ;)**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Karlitha-chan**


	9. Ultima Noche en Konoha

**gomeeene~! de nuevo una amiga mia cumplio años y no pude subir el cap por estar en su fiesta XD**

**pero qui lo traigooo mas vale tarde que nunca nee~?**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE... solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO! si quieres usar mi historia tendras que preguntar primero!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Ultima noche en Konoha**

-¿¡Es que me quieren tomar el pelo!- grito furiosa Tsunade.

-¡Le decimos la verdad!- le grite yo, señale a Kimiko y mire a la Hokage con determinación -¡Ella fue la que asesino a nuestra familia y trato de matarnos!- Tsunade soltó un bufido, y miro a todos los presentes detenidamente.

-De acuerdo- dijo resignada después de un rato –Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella, ustedes se pueden retirar- los seis asentimos y nos dispusimos a salir.

-Ah Azura- dijo antes de que mi equipo saliera lo que hizo que nos detuviésemos –Ya completaron su misión- volvimos a asentir y salimos de ahí.

-¿Ahora que haremos?- pregunto Felicity mientras elevaba una ceja.

-Supongo que pueden quedarse en los territorios de nuestro clan- le dije sonriendo –Ahí nos estamos quedando nosotros-

-No volveré ahí- dijeron al unísono Felicity y Reikoto mientras negaban con la cabeza.

-Buscare un refugio en una cueva- dijo Felicity antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Yo iré a la vieja casa de Ishida- dijo Reikoto al desaparecer del mismo modo que Felicity.

.

-¿Nos iremos mañana?- me pregunto Toshiro una vez logramos llegar a casa.

-Si, hay que recobrar energías- le sonreí –Así que váyanse a dormir- Toshiro soltó un bostezo y rápidamente me hizo caso.

-Buenas noches- dijo antes de subir por las escaleras.

-¿Tu quieres algo de cenar?- le pregunte a Haku.

-¿Quién es el hombre que amas?- me pregunto seriamente –Que yo recuerde eso no se permite- sus ojos rojos examinaron los míos.

-No iba a decir "todas menos yo"- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

-Tienes una mordida en el hombro- se acerco a mi y toco la marca de la mordida con la yema de sus dedos, de un manotazo aleje su mano y me cubrí la marca con la mano izquierda –Te mataran- me dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaron de una combinación de tristeza y enojo.

-Lo vale- le dije yo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Azura ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto molesto –Desde que llegamos aquí, no eres tu- abrí levemente los ojos, sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Quizás es porque recordé lo que se siente ser humano- el fue ahora el sorprendido –Los dos cambiamos y nos volvimos unas maquinas para matar. Yo volví a ser la misma de antes, tu no. Eso fue lo único que cambio- lo empuje y camine hasta la salida de la casa –Nos vemos mañana- desaparecí en un "puff" y aparecí frente a otra puerta.

Toque la puerta suavemente con los nudillos de mi mano, y espere hasta que alguien la abrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- una mirada negra me miro de arriba abajo.

-Mañana regresaremos a Sinia- me encogí de hombros mientras lo miraba de forma que le pudiese expresar todo con mi mirada –Pensé, que al menos podríamos vernos antes de irme- nos miramos fijamente, el vestía una camisa de un oscuro azul marino que parecía negra bajo la luz de la luna, y traía unos bermudas negros que le quedaban muy bien. Se hizo a un lado y me dejo pasar, le sonreí mientras entraba y el cerraba la puerta.

-¿Entonces, mañana se van?- su tono de voz era serio pero al mismo tiempo sonaba como si no quisiese escuchar la verdadera respuesta, si no conociera a Sasuke diría que esta sufriendo, pero claro que el no podría sufrir por alguien como yo.

-Si- entrecerré mis ojos, soltando un suspiro por no poder decir nada mas que un simple "si" –Quería verte para- antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, el unió sus labios con los míos. Me besaba de forma tan lenta que sentí como si me fuese a derretir justo ahí, pero de forma delicada rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos pegándome a el, yo abrasé su cuello y nos besamos de forma lenta, disfrutábamos de los labios del otro tan exquisitamente bien que pasamos varios minutos así, solo besándonos nada mas, hasta que el se separo.

-¿Para decir adiós?- pregunto mientras elevaba una ceja, y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Para decirte que te amo- deshice el abrazo a su cuello y pose mis manos sobre su pecho –Te amo- le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos. El me tomo fuertemente de la cintura y me volvió a besar, pero esta vez de una manera mas posesiva que antes. Mordió levemente mi labio inferior y le abrí mi boca, justo cunado nuestras lenguas chocaron sentí como si mis piernas flaqueaban un poco por lo abrumador que era todo, Sasuke entre beso y beso comenzó a empujarme delicadamente hasta que me fue acorralando entre la pared y el.

-Sasuke- susurre una vez me dejo respirar, pose mis manos sobre sus hombros y le bese la frente –Te extrañare- aferro mis caderas con ambas manos y me comenzó a besar el rostro, beso mi frente y luego mi mejilla izquierda hasta descender por mi quijada para volver a llegar a mis labios, no se entretuvo mucho y dejo mis labios para ocuparse de mi cuello, solté un suspiro por la exquisita sensación de sus labios. Me aplasto aun mas contra la pared y sentí su excitación clavándose en mi abdomen bajo, sentía su pecho subir y bajar contra el mío, y me sentía amada. Sasuke me beso en el pecho, justo sobre la marca de estrella que me habían echo, y solté un leve gemido, levante mi pierna derecha y la enrosque en sus caderas. Sin dejar de besar toda la piel que veía, Sasuke me tomo por el muslo de mi pierna derecha y me apretó mas contra el. Deseaba mas contacto y bien sabia que el igual, levante mi pierna izquierda y el al instante la tomo para juntarnos aun mas. Ambos gemimos al sentir nuestros sexos rozarse a través de mi short y sus bermudas. Por unos minutos nos quedamos quietos, el me acariciaba los muslos y yo recorría su espalda con mis manos.

-Azura- susurro contra mi cuello, y cerré mis ojos deleitándome con la sensación que me causaba su aliento contra mi piel, con la sensación de sus manos recorriendo mis piernas, con la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío y sobretodo con la sensación de nuestros sexos al rozarse. Deje de acariciar su espalda, y regrese a su pecho, descendí hasta el borde de la camisa y metí mis manos debajo de ella, para acariciar la piel de Sasuke. Sentí como sus músculos se tensaban y relajaban debajo de mis manos, solté un suspiro y pegue mi cabeza a su pecho.

-Quítatela- casi le rogué con un gemido ahogado. Me soltó las piernas, pero no deshice el abrazo y rápidamente se quito la camiseta. Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo el tomo mi blusa y la rasgo para quitármela -¡Me gustaba esta blusa!- le di un golpecito en el hombro y el levanto su mirada mientras su rostro se adornaba con la típica sonrisa Uchiha –Eres un pervertido-

-Lo dice quien casi me rogó para que me quitara la camisa- me sonroje mas de lo que ya estaba y el soltó una sola y sonora carcajada que me dejo sorprendida, y como si nunca hubiese pasado, se acerco a mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo mas calmadamente que antes. No diría nada sobre su carcajada, no rompería el ambiente esta noche con algo tan simple. Respire profundamente mientras las manos de Sasuke se ocuparon en masajear mis pechos sobre el encaje rosado de mi ropa interior, volví a pasar mis manos por su pecho y luego por su espalda. Me apreté contra el aun mas, si es que era posible, y ambos gemimos al sentir nuestros sexos aun mas juntos.

-Hazme tuya ahora, Sasuke- le susurre en la oreja mientras jugaba con la misma, lo sentí sonreír contra mi cuello y sin dejar de besarlo uso una de sus manos para quitarme solamente el short, hizo mi panty a un lado mientras que con mis manos le quitaba el bermudas y sacaba su miembro de entre el boxer sin quitárselo. Me penetro lentamente haciéndome gemir un poco mas de cuando lo hacia rápido, me besaba el pecho sobre la tela del brassiere y yo alborotaba su ya enmarañado cabello mientras lo deleitaba con mis gemidos, fue aumentando la velocidad, mientras al mismo tiempo sentía que me apretaba mas y mas entre el y la pared, como si buscara mas contacto. Sentí mi orgasmo llegar y lo oí gemir cuando mis paredes se contrajeron sobre su miembro, lo que lo hizo tener su orgasmo.

-Sasuke- susurre mientras le besaba el cuello –Te amo- jugaba con el lóbulo de mi oreja y sentí que dentro de mi, su miembro se volvía a endurecer -¡Ah!- solté una leve gemido al sentirlo –Por Kami Sasuke… Eso fue rápido- jadee contra su cuello mientras se metía mas en mi.

-Azura- me susurro en el oído con voz ronca –Es lo que provocas en mi- me mordí el labio. ¡Este hombre de verdad es perfecto! Lo hice salir de mi aunque el no parecía tan contento, me recargue en la pared y nos vimos por unos minutos, ambos respirábamos de forma acelerada y luego cuando ya nos calmamos nos volvimos a besar apasionadamente, cuando volvimos a recuperar aire me acerque a su oreja.

-Vamos a la cama, Sasuke- le susurre al oído de una forma sensual que lo hizo gruñir. Me tomo fuertemente de las caderas, mientras volvía a besar mis labios de esa maldita forma lenta, nos separamos de la pared y subió lentamente las escaleras.

Cuando entramos a su habitación, me sentó sobre la cama y apoyo sus brazos a mis lados sin dejar de besarnos, me separe de el y me acosté en la cama, baje el cierre de mi falda lentamente invitándolo a que me la quitara.

-Hmp- dijo mientras se ponía sobre mí –Y luego dices que yo soy el pervertido- deslizo sus manos por dentro de la falda y mientras me recorría las piernas, me la quito. Volvió a repasar todas mis piernas con sus manos, y en sus ojos ya brillaba el Sharingan, paso por mis caderas, se deleito con mi cintura y justo antes de que intentara quitarme el brassiere le tome de las muñecas.

-Quisiera intentar algo- dije mirándolo con la mirada un poco nublada por el deseo, el no dijo nada mientras lo sentaba en la cama y me ponía sobre el –No hagas nada- susurre. Acaricie con mi mano derecha su mejilla, para recorrer su cuello y descender hasta su pecho. Sasuke respiro profundo mientras recorría su abdomen, y cuando comencé a besar todo su torso, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse un poco. Bese su cuello y lo succione dejando una leve marca que seguramente después se haría mayor, subí sin dejar de besarlo y llegue a sus labios, mientras me deleitaba con el sabor de su boca, metí mi mano izquierda en su bóxer y soltó un gemido que murió dentro de mi boca.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto cuando deje sus labios.

-¿No te gusta? La ultima vez tu me diste tanto placer que te lo quería agradecer- dije mientras sonreía con una falsa inocencia.

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo, mientras un leve sonrojo comenzaba a verse en sus mejillas. Subí y baje mi mano en un movimiento que a mi parecer, era tan malditamente lento como los besos que me daba, y sonreí al escucharlo gruñir de placer. Pase mi mano derecha por sus pectorales y comencé a besarle el pecho mientras aceleraba un poco mi mano, el gimió como respuesta de mis actos y por un leve momento su excitación me hizo gemir a mi, acaricie su glande con mi pulgar y el soltó un gruñido mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

-Azu- gimió mientras el liquido resbalaba por mi mano, sonreí entre arrogante y orgullosa y baje mi cara hasta su miembro para lamerlo por todo el largo, y luego me lo metí a la boca, el gimió y sentí que se volvía a poner duro, haciéndome gemir a mi, comencé de forma lenta, hasta que Sasuke, me tomo la cabeza y comenzó un ritmo mas rápido, fue que me aleje de el.

-Hmp- dijo molesto mientras me miraba con ojos nublados de deseo

-No hagas eso, o no sigo- me miro y pareció captar que decía la verdad, volví a meter su miembro en mi boca y comencé a marcar un ritmo mas rápido, hasta que logro venirse dentro de mi boca, no sabia mal, pero tampoco muy bien, era salado y un poco viscoso pero me lo trague haciendo que Sasuke sonriera de lado y antes de hacer otra cosa, en un movimiento rápido Sasuke me puso debajo de el.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pude formular mientras sentía su nueva erección clavándose en mis muslos.

-Me toca- dijo con la voz ronca de placer, lo que me hizo entrecerrar los ojos reprimiendo las ganas de gemir al solo escuchar su voz. Descendió hasta llegar a mi centro e hizo el panty a un lado, solté un gemido al sentir su lengua tocarme.

-Sasu-ke- dije entrecortadamente al sentir como su lengua simulaba una penetración y me acariciaba el clítoris con su pulgar, me sentía en las nubes y después de un rato sentí el orgasmo golpearme –Sasu- gemí fuertemente, el separo su cara de mi centro y me miro mientras sonreía arrogante.

-Aun no acaba- murmuro haciendo que me mordiera el labio inferior, me acerco los dedos índice y medio a la boca y los lamí de una manera lenta y sensual, haciendo que Sasuke entrecerrara los ojos, con la otra mano me tomo de las muñecas y acaricio mi centro con sus dedos.

-Al menos puedes soltarme- le pedí en un gemido al ver que planeaba penetrarme con sus dedos sin querer soltar mis muñecas.

-No- dijo simplemente mientras sentía que entraba lentamente en mi –No hagas nada- dijo sonriendo de lado, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño puesto que uso mis palabras. Se movía lento dentro mió y de vez en cuando aceleraba el ritmo, solo para frenar y dejarme con más ganas, volvió a acercar su cara a mi centro y lamió el clítoris haciéndome gemir fuerte. Repitió eso hasta que me vine en sus dedos

-Deliciosa- me dijo al pasar su lengua por los dedos que había metido en mí.

-¿Me soltaras ya?- dije mas que excitada, pero el negó con la cabeza -Sasuke- me queje mientras me quitaba el brassiere con una mano. Rozo sus labios con los míos, apenas tocándolos y me deleite con el calor que emanaban y el aliento que a comparación de nuestra temperatura era fresco, se alejo de mi boca dejándome con ganas de mas, saboreo mi cuello lentamente, como si quisiera recordar su sabor, luego descendió por entre mis pechos hasta llegar a mi pezón derecho -Sasuke- susurre excitada mientras sentía su lengua y sus dedos en mis pezones. Quería tocarlo, como deseaba poder tocar su piel y hacerle sentir lo que me estaba haciendo sentir, trate de zafarme pero apretó su agarre y se separo de mi pecho para mirarme a los ojos.

-Se una buena niña, Azura- entrecerró los ojos mirándome acusadoramente, y yo fruncí el ceño con un gesto de sufrimiento.

-Quiero tocarte- le dije sinceramente, pues no tocarlo me estaba volviendo loca.

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo para comenzar a besar mi abdomen y bajar hasta donde le permitía mi braga de encaje rosado.

-Por favor- le suplique cuando ya estaba por quitarme la pequeña prenda, me miro y le mire suplicante, me soltó las muñecas y deje que me quitara la única prenda que tapaba mi cuerpo antes de abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo de una manera hambrienta, casi animal. El me respondió igual, o aun más salvaje, le baje el bóxer que aun traía puesto y de un movimiento un poco brusco nos tumbamos en la cama. Sentí su dureza justo entre mis piernas, cuando se pego a mi, lo que a ambos nos hizo soltar un gemido dentro de la boca del otro, Abrí mis piernas un poco y su pene pronto se encontró con mi entrada, otra cosa que nos hizo gemir, Sasuke me penetro de una estocada, lo que hizo que dejara sus labios para soltar un fuerte gemido.

-Sasuke- gemí mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda, me beso ahora de una forma lenta y cariñosa, me atrevería a decir que amorosa, pero se que para Sasuke solo era otra mujer en su cama, aunque yo de verdad lo amaba. Movió sus caderas y me penetro aun más, haciéndome gemir, me beso la cara y el cuello mientras aceleraba lentamente el ritmo de sus envestidas, como si quisiese que este momento jamás se acabara.

Se deleitaba con mi pecho, y yo casi tocaba el cielo y por los gemidos que soltaba contra mi piel estaba mas que segura que el igual, hice un poco de uso de la fuerza que me había enseñado la Hokage y empuje a Sasuke para quedar sobre el. Ninguno dijo nada después de eso, el me miro a los ojos, y pude notar (además del deseo y placer) una interrogante, sonreí casi imperceptiblemente, apoye mis manos en su pecho y pareció comprender lo que quería hacer, pues en sus ojos reapareció el Sharingan. Comencé a subir y bajar sobre el, y aunque prácticamente estuviésemos haciendo lo mismo, se sentía diferente, una buena diferencia, pues Sasuke tomo mis caderas apretándolas mientras veía como mi pecho subía y bajaba.

-¡Sasu!- gemí mientras mordía mi labio inferior al sentir mi orgasmo.

-Azura- gimió el mientras explotaba dentro de mi al sentir las paredes de mi interior contraerse por el orgasmo. Respire un poco, antes de tumbarme sobre el, para regular mi respiración.

-Esto ha sido fantástico- dije casi sin aire.

-Hmp- levante mi mirada, Sasuke tenia los ojos entre cerrados y acariciaba mi espalda suavemente, coloque una de mis manos sobre su pecho y ahogue un gemido cuando salio lentamente de mi.

-Me tendré que ir antes de que amanezca- comencé a hacer dibujos con mis dedos sobre su pecho, para distraerme un poco.

-Hmp- me abrazo por la cintura y me apego aun mas a el, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro. Sabia que no se le daba muy bien el decir sus sentimientos, pero al menos podría decirme que iba extrañarme o algo por el estilo. Pero, claro, Sasuke no es así.

-Te amo-le susurre antes de que se quedara dormido. Pasaron varios minutos, en que solo lo miraba, de vez en cuando le acariciaba la cara, memorizando cada mínimo detalle –Te amo- volví a susurrar, pero esta vez no pude evitar que una lágrima se escapara de mis ojos. Me removí delicadamente sus brazos de mi cuerpo, me levante de la cama con suma delicadeza y comencé a buscar mi ropa interior para ponérmela, como Sasuke había roto mi blusa, tome la suya, la cual tenia el símbolo de su clan en la espalda. Me quedaba enorme, y me llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, aunque en realidad no pude evitar sonreír, tome la camisa y la pegue a mi nariz embriagándome con su olor varonil. Lo mire una ultima vez y me acerque a el rozando su mano con mis dedos –Jamás me olvides, Sasuke- le sonreí tristemente para luego alejar mi mano de la suya, me dirigí a una puerta corrediza que llevaba a un balcón, antes de abrir la puerta, mire a Sasuke y lo mire dormir, reprimí las ganas de llorar y abrí la puerta. Salí con pasos decididos y me pare justo en medio del gran balcón de la casa principal de los Uchiha.

-Azura- una voz grave se escucho al mismo tiempo que dos ninjas aparecían a mis lados, eran dos ninjas completamente vestidos de blanco, la única mancha era una estrella justo en medio de sus mascaras que tapaban por completo sus caras.

-Esta acusada de romper la quinta y primera regla de la aldea brillante de la Estrella- una voz mas aguda que la anterior dijo eso -¿Cómo se declara?- ambos ninjas sacaron sus espadas.

-Hmp- dije sonriendo de medio lado –Me declaro orgullosamente culpable- en un movimiento casi invisible, la mujer apunto su espada a mi cuello, mientras el hombre me apuntaba al corazón.

-Nos vemos obligados a llevarla a Sinia. Para que ahí la Himekage decida su castigo- dijo el hombre. Me tomaron por los brazos y los colocaron detrás de mi espalda mientras me colocaban unas esposas que drenaban mi chacra al mínimo. Mire hacia atrás, a la puerta abierta, y vi como Sasuke se levantaba de la cama alarmado, le sonreí antes de desaparecer de un "puff".

.

Me tumbaron al suelo, y me sentí rebotar contra el. Varios ninjas aparecieron y me rodearon, vestían igual que los otros dos ninjas que me habían recogido en casa de Sasuke, me miraron por pocos segundos antes de desenvainar sus espadas.

-Atrévete a hacer algo y te mataremos en ese instante- me recogió uno por los cabellos y me arrastro por el suelo hasta que me levanto y me obligo a pararme –Vamos con la Himekage- sentí tres espadas rozar mi espalda y sentí al hombre empujarme –Camina Azura- caminamos por el bosque hasta llegar a una llanura, la mitad de los ninjas comenzó a hacer sellos mientras los otros vigilaban la zona, una línea se comenzó a ver en el aire y fue descendiendo hasta el suelo, lentamente se dejaron ver unas puertas de madera mientras se abrían.

-Llegamos a Sinia- murmure mientras los ninjas se agruparon alrededor de mi para entrar.

Conforme entrábamos, los aldeanos me miraban con curiosidad, las mujeres me miraban con pena al mismo tiempo que cuchicheaban cosas, los niños me señalaban antes de ser regañados por sus madres y los hombres solo fruncían el ceño extrañados.

-¿Esto no pasa seguido, cierto?- pregunte en voz alta, para ver que ninja me contestaba, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Cuando llegamos a la torre de la Himekage, me aventaron al suelo frente a ella, haciendo que me hincara mirando al suelo.

-Aquí esta la traidora- dijo uno de los ninjas mientras escuche como la Himekage ahogo un grito de sorpresa –Es culpable de romper la Quinta y Primera reglas- levante mi cara y Chihiro me miraba con una mezcla de decepción y tristeza.

-Denle veinticinco azotes cada día, dentro de tres días la juzgaremos para declarar de que forma debe morir- Chihiro aparto su mirada de la mía y cerro los ojos mientras hacia una mueca de sufrimiento –Llévenla a la segunda torre después de darle los azotes- los ninjas parecieron por un segundo dudar sobre la decisión de la Himekage, pero se vieron forzados a aceptar, me levantaron del suelo y salimos de ahí para dirigirnos a tres grandes torres de color blanco. Entramos en la primera torre y me guiaron a unas escaleras que guiaban al sótano, me colocaron una venda negra en los ojos, y seguimos caminando hasta que escuche el ruido metálico de algo, supuse que era la puerta de la celda, me tiraron al suelo y escuche cadenas ser arrastradas, me tomaron por los brazos y me lanzaron contra una pared, choque contra esta sin poder protegerme del golpe y sentí una extraña presión en mis brazos, después sentí como esa extraña presión me obligo a levantar los brazos, escuche el ruido de la tela al ser desgarrada y cuando sentí una brisa fría en mi espalda, supe que mi espalda había quedado expuesta para los azotes.

-¿Por qué habrá dicho veinticinco?- escuche que pregunto una chica.

-Son la mitad de lo normal- se quejo otro.

-Tenemos que respetar la decisión de la Himekage- los reprendió una voz de hombre mayor.

-Hey ¿Acaso quieren que sigua escuchando su estupida charla?- me removí un poco, pero me arrepentí el haber hablado al escuchar como el látigo corto el aire y un dolor insoportable recorrió toda mi espalda.

-¿Ahora no te parece tan estupida cierto?- dijo enojada la voz femenina.

-Perra- escupió el chico, mientras me daban otro latigazo y me aguantaba las ganas de gritar, aunque mis lagrimas se hicieron presentes desde el primer latigazo pude soportar el dolor hasta el quinto azote, aunque para el décimo ya me había desmayado de dolor.

.

Sentí una suave caricia, y comencé a pensar que todo había sido un sueño, hasta que me moví un poco y sentí miles de punzadas dolorosas sobre mi columna. Abrí los ojos difícilmente, y pude ver una mariposa de color negro del tamaño de mi mano que volaba por la habitación en la que me habían dejado, moví mis brazos apoyándolos sobre el suelo y me levante para quedar hincada en el suelo.

-Argh- me queje mientras volvía a caer boca abajo en el suelo, la mariposa se detuvo a unos centímetros de mi rostro y se quedo ahí quieta durante unos instantes antes de volver a emprender el vuelo –No puedo- susurre mientras comenzaba a llorar –Ya no puedo volar, pequeña- la mire mientras salía por entre los barrotes de la ventana, cerré los ojos y tome un gran respiro antes de volver a intentar sentarme, esta vez si pude quedarme hincada sobre el suelo. Mire a mi alrededor, todo era de color blanco, había una cama del lado derecho de la habitación, un espejo incrustado en la pared izquierda, y en la que estaba entre estas estaba la ventana con barrotes. Me levante tambaleante y me senté en la cama viendo el espejo, mi cabello estaba todo revuelto y me veía mas pálida de lo normal, me quite la camisa y me la volví a poner con la parte rota hacia el frente, el símbolo de su clan estaba justo partido por la mitad y al verlo así no pude evitar que una lagrima cayera de mis ojos.

-Sasuke- susurre mientras sujetaba la parte abierta de la camisa para que permaneciera cerrada, me pase una mano por la cara y el cabello antes de acostarme boca abajo en la cama y en instantes me quede dormida.

.

Un rayo de sol me dio de lleno en la cara y abrí los ojos, me quede quieta en la cama, al cabo que ni siquiera tendría que hacer nada, en la noche vendrían de nuevo por mi para darme los azotes, me levante de la cama y me acerque al espejo y me vi la espalda, tenia líneas rojas recorriendo desde mi cuello hasta mi cóccix y otras desde mis hombros hasta mi cintura, me queje un poco después de examinar mis heridas y me puse la camisa mientras me acercaba a la ventana, el sol no estaba tan alto, así que supuse deberían de ser como las diez y algo.

-Catorce horas desde que llegue- murmure mientras me ponía a pensar si Haku y Toshiro ya sabrían donde estoy, o si Sasuke hubiera intentado buscarme después de que vio cunado me trajeron aquí, aunque lo creo imposible, morir por haber amado no suena tan malo si te pones a pensar que fue con un hombre perfecto. Escuche un siseo y eleve la vista para encontrarme con una serpiente que se deslizaba por los barrotes de la ventana, eleve una ceja confundida, ¿Desde cuando había serpientes en Sinia?, trague saliva con dificultad, la verdad nunca había visto una de cerca antes y estaba nerviosa ¿Y si era venenosa y me mordía?, me aleje lentamente de la ventana y la serpiente siguió bajando hasta el suelo.

-No te me acerques- le dije al ver que se movía hacia mi, y me extraño ver que me hacia caso, levanto su cabeza y me miro expectante, mientras la examinaba no pude evitar el recordar a Sasuke –Estoy loca- dije mientras negaba con la cabeza –Ahora hasta una serpiente me recuerda a Sasuke- mis tripas gruñeron y me toque el estomago –Debe ser por que no he comido- volví a mirar a la serpiente que aun estaba quieta, siseo y me sentí tranquila cuando lo hizo, me acerque a ella y le estire mi brazo al cual se subió y enredo -¿No me harás nada malo, verdad, preciosa?- la serpiente saco la lengua y me miro, supuse que ese seria un no –Ojala y los tres días que me dieron pasen rápido- me acerque al espejo –Solo hasta entonces Chihiro mandara que me maten- mire a la serpiente que por alguna razón parecía molesta, pero lo deje pasar para verme en el espejo, y mi sorpresa fue que detrás mío estaba Sasuke -¿Sasuke?- susurre sorprendida, mientras me giraba sobre mis talones, pero cuando me voltee, Sasuke ya no estaba -¿Qué?- dije desilusionada –Estoy alucinando de hambre. Si. Eso es- dije mas como para convencerme a mi misma, quizás lo extrañaba mucho, quizás si era por el hambre, o quizás era por como lo amaba, o las tres. Me volví a girar lentamente y ahí estaba su reflejo en el espejo, estaba detrás mió y me miraba profundamente, toque el espejo con mi mano, y la serpiente siseo.

-Iré por ti- escuche la voz de Sasuke en mi oído, mientras en el reflejo del espejo se veía como me susurraba al oído.

-No- le dije en voz quebrada al punto de llorar –Te mataran- apreté mi mano contra el espejo y pude ver como esbozaba su sonrisa marca Uchiha y la serpiente volvió a sisear.

-Te amo- me dijo en el oído, mientras un sollozo se escapo de mi boca.

-De verdad estoy alucinando- cerré mis ojos fuertemente –No vengas Sasuke- dije antes de alejarme del espejo y volver a abrir mis ojos, me acerque a la cama y estire mi brazo para que la serpiente se deslizara, me acosté en la cama y la serpiente se enrollo a un lado de mi cabeza, definitivamente serian los tres días mas largos de mi vida.

* * *

**Waaah~ el lemon me encanto!**

**Sasuke es tan posesivo que me trae loca jaja y Azura igual~! nyaaa~! soy toda una ero jaja**

**OPD! encerraron a Azura! **

**Nee ya adivinaron quien es la pequeña serpiente? di una muy buena pista eeh~?**

**Aah poor cierto... Dylaaan yo describi bien la escena ero por leer libros como los que lee Kakashi XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap ;)**

**Se aceptan coomentarios, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos o lo que quieran!**

**Un review hace a una autora feliz no importa como asi que solo denle clic ;)**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Karlitha-chan**


	10. Un Dia en Prision

**Disclaimer: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE... solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO! si quieres usar mi historia tendras que preguntar primero!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Un día en prisión**

-¡Hey levántate!- sentí como alguien golpeo la cama y me levante solo para que me dieran una bofetada -¡Son las dos es hora de comer!- la mujer me tomo por los cabellos y me obligo a levantarme, me quito las esposas y las cambio por unas pulseras que se adherían a mis muñecas, me daba el suficiente chacra como para moverme un poco mas rápido, pero no el suficiente como para luchar.

-¿A dónde se supone que tenemos que ir?- me fije al ver como se dirigía al dibujo de una puerta en la pared.

-Es hora de comer- dijo la mujer simplemente –Significa que tienes que bajar a la cafetería- se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta y se giro, mientras un escalofrió subía por mi espalda al ver su mascara con la estrella, sentía como sonreía debajo de ella –Y sobrevivir- se volvió a girar a la puerta –Atraviésala- me ordeno mientras esperaba a que pasara, titubeé un poco pero camine al dibujo de la puerta y la atravesé. Al salir, me encontré en un pasillo con más puertas dibujadas donde salían más presos, sentí un empujón y un jalón de cabello.

-¿Acaso planeas quedarte ahí? ¡Camina!- me grito la mujer al atravesar la puerta, me hice a un lado y la seguí por los pasillos, atravesamos otra puerta dibujada y por fin llegamos a la dichosa cafetería. Estaba al aire libre y solo una pequeña parte estaba techada –Ve a comer, tienes una hora- me dio un leve empujón y caí sobre el césped, me levante y mire a mi alrededor. Había soldados de la estrella por todas partes vigilando las paredes por si a alguien se le ocurría escapar, había hombres y mujeres, más de los que habría esperado.

.

-Hey niña esa es mi mesa- escuche mientras apenas me había sentado en una mesa desocupada, levante mi mirada y ahí estaba una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos naranjos, tenia la quemadura de la estrella en el hombro derecho, la acompañaban un par de gemelos un chico y una chica, tenían el pelo verde y ojos azules.

-No veo tu nombre en ella- le dije mientras me encogía de hombros, mientras todos los demás soltaron un suspiro de asombro y nos miraban.

-¿Eres nueva, cierto?- dejo su bandeja sobre la mesa notablemente molesta, yo coloque mis codos sobre la mesa y uní mis manos al estilo arrogante de Sasuke.

-Si ¿se nota mucho?- fingí un tono preocupado, lo que la hizo molestarse más.

-Escucha niña. Yo aquí soy la mas fuerte- puso sus manos sobre la mesa a cada lado de su bandeja y se agacho un poco en una postura amenazadora –Soy la que tiene la marca mas cerca del corazón que cualquiera de los que están aquí. Si te atreves a meterte en mi camino, haré que hasta los guardias te hagan la vida imposible- eleve una ceja ante su amenaza. ¿Acaso me estaba diciendo que por su marca ya la conocía todo el mundo? ¡Que tontería! ¿Es por eso que todo el mundo sabe quien soy? ¿Solo por que tengo la marca justo sobre el corazón? La mire con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Hacerme la vida imposible?- le dije escéptica, me levante de manera rápida, la tome por los cabellos y le estrelle la cara contra la mesa justo sobre la bandeja de comida haciéndola gruñir de coraje -¡Si piensas que me sentiré amenazada estas loca!- me abrí la blusa y revele mi marca dejando a todo mundo atónitos menos a los guardias -¡A mi me conocen y respetan mas que a ti! ¡Si una vida se ve amenazada será la tuya!- le solté aventándola y cayo de espaldas al suelo.

-Esto no se acaba así- dijo antes de irse hacia el otro lado de la cafetería.

-¿Y ustedes que miran?- les dije hostil a unos chicos que me miraban mas de la cuenta.

_Para la siguiente le pediré a alguien que me consiga ropa_ pensé mientras me cubría lo que podía con la ropa de Sasuke, sentí algo enroscarse por mi pierna y luego subir por mi muslo, baje la mirada y era la serpiente que había entrado en mi cuarto.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- pregunte confundida obteniendo como respuesta un ligero siseo.

-Oye Azura- era la misma mujer que me había traído hasta aquí, se sentó frente a mi –Buen trabajo encargándote de Kasumi y los gemelos- dijo señalando por donde se habían ido con el dedo pulgar –Solo por eso la casa invita- dijo mientras me daba una bandeja con comida.

-¿Ahora actúas como mi amiga?- le dije desconfiada, mientras la serpiente se ponía sobre la mesa, sorprendiendo a la soldado –Mira, si quieres que ponga en su lugar a esa rubiecita necesitó ropa y que me dejen quedarme con mi amiguito- sentí como me miro, bueno no exactamente, puesto que los soldados usaban la capacidad de ver el chacra para ver el mundo.

-De acuerdo. De todas formas te daríamos ropa- se levanto de la mesa –No es como si dejáramos que andes de nudista solo con tu ropa interior puesta- dijo antes de irse.

-Odio este lugar- tome la bandeja con comida y empecé a comer hasta que dieron las tres y me regresaron a la celda.

.

-Ya dejamos ropa sobre tu cama y Himekage-sama dijo que tu mascota se podría quedar hasta el día de tu muerte- la soldado salio por la puerta y me acerque a la cama. Había una blusa de tirantes negra y un pantalón del mismo color, me quite la blusa de Sasuke y me puse la ropa que me habían dejado, pero me volví a poner su camisa.

-Me recuerda a el- le dije a la serpiente al ver que me miraba con la cabeza ladeada, me acerqué la camisa a la nariz y aspire profundamente, si bien olía a polvo aun seguía oliendo la masculinidad de Sasuke en ella –Aun huele a el y eso me da fuerzas- me acerque al espejo con la serpiente siguiéndome, me acomode la ropa y el pelo, pero me puse rígida al notar que Sasuke se me acercaba por la espalda, me gire y no vi a nadie, me volví a girar al espejo y lo vi parado detrás mío, me tape la cara con las manos –Definitivamente estoy loca- dije con dolor.

-No lo estas- me dijo la voz de Sasuke en el oído y me hizo soltar un suspiro.

-Claro que si- afirme con la cabeza sin quitar mis manos de mi cara –Tu no estas aquí-

-Siempre estaré- un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al sentir que algo me tomaba de las caderas.

-Basta- me destape la cara y mire sus negros orbes a través del espejo, pude ver que tenía sus labios pegados a mi oído para susurrarme, y pude ver sus manos sujetando mis caderas.

-Iré por ti- me abrazo por la espalda y hundió su rostro en mi clavícula.

-No- mis ojos se nublaron por las lagrimas –Te mataran Sasuke, o peor, pensaran que Konoha quiere empezar una guerra-

-Ellos ya la empezaron- levanto su rostro y sus ojos estaban rojos por el sharingan –Robaron algo que me pertenece- apretó su abrazo y no pude evitar soltar un leve gemido.

-Solo te pondrás en peligro-

-No dejare que te maten-

-¿Por qué no?- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro y pude ver su titubeó en responder, aunque ya sabia la respuesta de antemano.

-Porque te amo- cerré mis ojos fuertemente.

-Yo también Sasuke. Y precisamente por eso es que no quiero que vengas- lo mire a través del espejo pegándome a este lo mas que pude –Te amo Sasuke- solté un sollozo y sentí como me abrazaba.

-Vendré por ti- me susurro una ultima vez y de un momento a otro ya no sentí nada, de nuevo me sentí sola en esa prisión, caí de rodillas al suelo llorando y me abrase a mi misma, la serpiente se deslizo hasta quedar a un lado mío, la mire con suma tristeza.

-Nadie me puede salvar- le dije como si ella pudiese pedir ayuda por mí y sin darme cuenta el cansancio me venció.

.

-¡Hey Azura! ¡Levántate!- sentí un jalon en el brazo, al menos ya no me maltrataban tanto.

-¿Ahora que? ¿La cena?- pregunte medio molesta.

-Lo lamento Azura, pero es la hora de tu castigo diario- solté un gemido de dolor.

-Aun tengo los de la vez pasada frescos- me queje tratando de evitar lo mas posible el irnos.

-Quítate la blusa y quédate con la rota para que te cubra lo necesario- me dijo autoritaria, y le hice caso.

-¿Aun sigue aquí?- escuche decir a la guardia y me gire para ver que estaba observando a la serpiente.

-No, es solo un espejismo- le dije sarcástica.

-A ver si sigues igual de sarcástica dentro de unos instantes- me amenazo con voz dura y solo pude bajar mi mirada hacia la serpiente.

-No te preocupes, regresare mas pronto de lo que crees- le sonreí y la serpiente solo siseo. La guardia me vendó los ojos antes de tomarme por los antebrazos para llevarme a los calabozos y darme los latigazos que me tenían que dar, aguante lo mismo que antes de caer desmayada.

.

Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama esta vez y la serpiente estaba despierta observándome detenidamente, le sonreí levemente tratando de parecer que estaba bien pero luego solté un gemido de dolor por el rocé de las sabanas con mi espalda herida

-Claro- dije molesta –Me dejaron en la cama pero con la maldita sabana encima- me quite la sabana con un movimiento de brazo y solté otro gemido de dolor, me levante como pude y me mire en el espejo, mi cara estaba llena de mugre y mi pelo enmarañado – ¡Los muy hijos de!- comencé a decir molesta pero me aguante –Me arrastraron por el suelo hasta mi habitación- mire furiosa mi reflejo en el espejo y pude notar la presencia de Sasuke detrás mío.

-Mira que te han hecho- rozo con sus dedos mi espalda y apenas pude ahogar un gemido de dolor.

-Sasuke- me queje al mismo tiempo que me giraba –Si no veo el espejo no aparecerás- cerré los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿A-zu-ra?- su aliento choco con mi oreja mientras me susurraba lo cual me erizo por completo la piel, solté un suspiro sin querer.

-Si, eso es lo que creo- dije firmemente tapándome los oídos, pero aun así sentí como algo suave presionó mis labios, abrí mis ojos y vi la cara de Sasuke frente a la mía, lo cual mi hizo empujarlo por la sorpresa -¡No eres real!- el sonrío, pero mientras lo miraba pude notar que podía ver a través de el –Puedo ver a través de ti- murmure pero el silencio y la cercanía eran tal que el pudo oírlo –Definitivamente estoy loca- mire al suelo tratando de asimilar todo.

-No lo estas- Sasuke tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligo a mirarlo –Que me puedas ver fuera del espejo solo significa que estoy cerca- pronto comprendí todo –Aunque, si puedes ver a través de mi significa que aun no estoy tan cerca como quisiera-

-Tu invocación- susurre mientras recordaba que las invocaciones de Sasuke eran las serpientes –Eras tu- lo mire llena de pánico y el sonrío con satisfacción.

-¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?- de pronto olí algo que me asqueo tan fuerte que empuje a Sasuke y entre al baño corriendo solo para hincarme frente al retrete y vomitar, Sasuke se acerco a mi y con sus manos me recogió el cabello para que este no se manchara -¿Estas bien?- me pregunto después de todo.

-Creo que si- me inquiete aunque no se si el lo noto, después de todo nunca habíamos usado protección y quien sabe cuantas veces nos hicimos el amor, negué con la cabeza –Seguramente fue con la asquerosa comida. No debió de estar bien- el soltó un suspiro.

-Te sacare de aquí- me senté en el suelo y el le bajo a la cadena del baño mientras me miraba.

-No lo hagas Sasuke- le suplique –Te mataran. Nos mataran. Y puede que comiences una guerra entre la aldea brillante de la estrella y la aldea oculta de la hoja- el soltó un bufido.

-Konoha esta retando a propósito a Sinia por llevarse algo que desde el principio perteneció ahí-

-¿Cómo tu cuando regresaste a tu hogar?- el me miro serio, pero el sabia que no lo decía para molestarlo -¿Me querrán de vuelta tanto como a ti, Sasuke? Qué yo recuerde solo conozco al equipo 7, al equipo Taka y a la Hokage ¿Acaso con ellos basta para que vuelva?- lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.

-¿Acaso conmigo solo, no basta?- nos miramos en silencio mientras por mis mejillas comenzaron a resbalar las lagrimas.

-Dime Sasuke- dije después de un tiempo mientras desviaba mi mirada al suelo ocultándole mi rostro –Si no estoy alucinando ¿Es verdad que me amas?- le volví a mirar, y el se acerco a mi y se sentó al lado mío.

-Si- soltó en un suspiro como si se hubiese quitado una carga de encima.

-Eso me lo diría una alucinación- el sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Acaso una alucinación podría hacer esto?- me tomo por los antebrazos y me beso solo como el sabe hacerlo, posesivo, salvaje pero al mismo tiempo lleno de pasión y amor.

-No lo creo. Al menos no tan bien- le dije cuando nos separamos haciéndonos sonreír a ambos.

-Vendré en dos días, lo prometo. Llegare antes de que siquiera te toquen un pelo- su voz se escucho levemente amenazadora al final.

-De acuerdo- accedí y el me miro –Te esperare- le sonreí y el me beso en la mejilla y desapareció dejando ver en su lugar a la serpiente.

-¿Todo bien?- se escucho desde la habitación la voz de la guardia y me levante del baño para ir con ella.

-No- le dije seria a lo que la serpiente y ella se quedaron expectantes –Necesito que me traigas un pergamino en blanco- junte mis manos y me incline hacia delante –Por favor- dije con una voz un poco mas chillona de lo normal, mas no dijo nada y solo se fue.

La hora del "recreo" comenzó y me senté en la mesa que supuestamente pertenecía a la tipa que me ofendió el otro día y esos gemelos de pacotilla.

-Hey ¿Acaso tendré que repetir que esta es mi mesa?- Kasumi apareció con su par de clones y me miro enojada.

-A menos que busques embarrarte de comida de nuevo, te sugiero que te vayas- deje de comer y la mire enojada –No he comido desde ayer y aunque creo que la comida de aquí me hizo daño, prefiero comer tranquilamente a morir de hambre- me levante y la tome de la blusa levantándola unos centímetros del suelo –Si quieres venir solo a molestarme mientras estoy comiendo, adelantare tu ejecución yo misma- la chica me miro asustada y la deje ir.

-D-de acuerdo. T-te dejare ir p-por esta vez- dijo antes de irse, bufe molesta y me volví a sentar a comer.

-Vaya nunca me cansare de eso- llego la guardia a mi lado y se sentó –Ahora dime ¿Por qué querías ese pergamino?- la mire unos segundos y luego busque a la serpiente con la mirada, pero no estaba así que tenia que aprovechar.

-Creo que estoy embarazada- la guardia no se movió ni un centímetro ni hizo sonido alguno –Necesito el pergamino para hacer una prueba y ver si estoy o no embarazada. En la mañana vomite- dirigió su cara hacia el frente y aunque no pudiese ver nada de su rostro, podía percibir que estaba tensa.

-Te mataran con el- susurro –Digo, si es que estas- la mire aunque ella giro su cabeza para otro lado, algo en ella me parecía familiar.

-¿Kaori?- la guardia giro su cabeza al escucharme decir su nombre.

-Ssh- dijo mientras miraba a todas direcciones disimuladamente –Te ayudare- me tendió un pergamino por debajo de la mesa y lo tome y guarde. Kaori era prima de Cynthia así que nos conocemos bastante bien –Si es que resultas embarazada te sacare de aquí- dijo decidida.

-No importa. La ayuda viene en camino aunque lo este o no- Kaori volteo rápidamente hacia mi.

-¿Qué?- dijo confundida.

-El hombre que amo, piensa entrar a Sinia y sacarme de aquí- Kaori se quedo callada unos instantes.

-Estaré de tu lado cuando sea necesario- se levanto y se fue, yo solo tenia que esperar para terminar de comer para poder hacerme la prueba.

.

-¿Listo?- me pregunto Kaori, mientras examinaba el pergamino que ya no estaba del todo blanco.

-Aun no- hice una pincelada mas y me separe de la hoja –Listo- eran la mayoría garabatos extraños sobre el papel, pero no tenia otra cosa, no podía ir a la farmacia y comprarme una prueba, pero al menos esta me dirá lo que quiero y con eso basta, mientras lo dibujaba le había explicado a Kaori todo lo sucedido con Sasuke y mis hermanas, y decidió que si el resultado era si, me ayudaría con lo que sea. Escuche un siseo y mire por la ventana, por la cual se deslizaba la serpiente de Sasuke. Mire a Kaori y ella asintió, le había pedido que no dijese nada sobre la prueba, para que Sasuke no supiera aun, al cabo si decía la prueba que no, no tenia caso alborotar a Sasuke.

-¿Empezaremos?- me pregunto y yo asentí, ella saco un kunai y me lo enterró en la mano, solté un gemido de dolor y la serpiente siseo molesta, pero Kaori estaba haciendo que mi sangre cayera en el centro de un circulo que había en el pergamino, recito unas palabras en latín y luego recite otras yo. Las marcas que había dibujado se comenzaron a mover hasta que se detuvieron y con mi sangre se comenzó a escribir una palabra en el pergamino.

-¿Qué dice?- me pregunto Kaori con un poco de emoción en la voz.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte confundida.

-¿Qué, Que di?-

–No me refería a eso- la interrumpí -¿Acaso no puedes leerlo tu?- le pregunte confundida.

-Mi trabajo es ver con chacra- dijo molesta -¿Las letras tienen chacra?-

-Supongo que no- le dije

-Entonces no puedo leer- concluyo.

-D-de acuerdo- la serpiente se puso a mi lado viendo el pergamino y leí lo que decía con mi sangre –Oh por la santa Himekage y su Padre- me tape la boca con ambas manos para detener un sollozó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dice?- dijo Kaori emocionada y asustada.

-Dice que… si- hubo un silencio en el cual solo se escuchaban los siseos de la serpiente, pero Kaori se levanto del suelo rápidamente, y se quito su mascara, dejando ver que tenia el pelo rojo hasta la cintura y sus ojos de color violetas ahora estaban asombrados viendo el pergamino.

-No lo puedo creer…Azu- no le quitaba la vista al pergamino –Dice que si- dijo como para que las dos lo asimiláramos -¿Cuándo vendrá tu noviecito ese?- por fin me miro, pero no le prestaba mucha atención. La serpiente al ver mi estado me miro extrañada y miro a Kaori.

-Dice que si- volví a repetir como idiota, Kaori me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió

-Azura reacciona- me dijo, se volteo a ver a la serpiente –Sasuke, te necesito aquí y ahora- la serpiente se molesto y siseo enojada –Azura te necesita- le dijo Kaori y al parecer eso hizo que se calmara la serpiente.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Sasuke apareció a un lado de ella.

-Esta en estado de shock por el momento- Kaori se alejo de Sasuke y yo y recogió el pergamino para dármelo en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- volvió a preguntar Sasuke.

-Dice que si- volví a decir mientras miraba ensimismada el pergamino, Kaori gruño frustrada y me dio una bofetada que me hizo despabilar.

-¡Azura, el idiota de Sasuke esta aquí!- me grito enojada y mire a Sasuke –Dile lo que pasa- dijo un poco mas comprensiva y se giro para mirar a Sasuke –Seré su aliada, y ayudare en lo que sea a Azura- se volvió a colocar la mascara y salio de la celda.

-¿Azura?- me dijo Sasuke mientras me acariciaba con una mano la mejilla.

-Ella es la prima de mi sensei, le conté todo y quiere ayudar- mire el pergamino en mis manos y mire a Sasuke –Sasu… yo… esto- suspire hondamente y le entregue el pergamino –Aquí en Sinia me enseñaron a ser un medico y puedo hacer cualquier cosa, eso es una prueba- el pareció confundido y examino el pergamino.

-Lo único que entiendo es que dice "si"- trague saliva cuando dijo eso -¿Qué clase de prueba es?- dijo serio y mirándome intensamente.

-Sasu… esa es una prueba de embarazo- pestañeo un par de veces y volvió a mirar el pergamino –Sasuke, serás padre. Seremos padres- me miro y en su mirada pude ver un brillo especial, se acerco a mi y me beso, tierna y cariñosamente, sin lujuria ni deseo.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí- dijo al separarnos –Entre mas pronto-

-No- lo interrumpí –Si adelantas las cosas puede que algo salga mal, apégate a tu plan, yo… nosotros estaremos bien- lo mire y le bese la mejilla –Tienes que sacarnos de aquí Sasuke-

-Lo are- dijo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap ;)**

**Se aceptan coomentarios, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos o lo que quieran!**

**Un review hace a una autora feliz no importa como asi que solo denle clic ;)**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Karlitha-chan**


	11. ¡A la Fuga!

**Disclaimer: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE... solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO! si quieres usar mi historia tendras que preguntar primero!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: ¡A La Fuga!**

-Azura- mire al guardia que me hablaba, su voz era demasiado gruesa para mi gusto, pero en estos momentos era lo de menos. Estaba sentada en la cama de mi celda y frente a mi se erguían cinco hombres con el uniforme de los ninjas elite de Sinia, los cinco con sus uniformes blancos y solo con la estrella pintada en sus mascaras. Estire mis brazos juntos y me cambiaron los brazaletes por las esposas que solían usar.

-No te atrevas a hacer movimiento brusco- el hombre me obligo a levantarme y yo solo asentí.

Me arrastraron por los pasillos de la torre hasta que por fin divise una puerta normal y pasamos a través de ella, el sol me dio en la cara y no pude evitar sentir un poco de alegría al poder salir de ahí. Entramos por una puerta de madera grande y entramos al tribunal de Sinia. Chihiro estaba de jueza mientras los miembros mas viejos de nuestra aldea estaban de juzgado.

-Prisionera 1808- el guardia me tumbo al suelo, aunque logre amortiguar la caída con mis manos –Rompió la primera y quinta regla- dijo después de un tiempo para hacer una reverencia y retirarse con los demás guardias.

-La primera y la quinta- repitió Chihiro con un tono amargo –Además de que la prisionera escapo- levante mi mirada del suelo y la mire fijamente.

-¿Qué dijo?- le pregunte confundida y me miro con lastima.

-Kimiko Tohomiko escapo de Konoha- aseguro firmemente mientras se levantaba –Ósea que arriesgaste tu vida por nada- me señalo con el dedo índice acusadoramente, pero no pude evitar reír por sus palabras -¿Qué causa gracia?- pregunto molesta.

-Mire Himekage-sama- dije altaneramente mientras me levantaba –Yo no arriesgue mi vida por una asesina decrepita- solté otra risa –Ni arriesgué mi vida para cumplir la misión- me calle un momento para dejar de reírme y ponerme ligeramente seria pero sin dejar de sonreír –Arriesgue mi vida, por que encontré al hombre que amo. Y preferiría mil veces morir, a jamás ser suya de nuevo- Chihiro se quedo congelada viéndome y se giro de espaldas a enfrentar al juzgado.

-Nos contaras todo lo sucedido- uno de los guardias de las fuerzas especiales se acerco a ella y le entrego un legajo –Aunque ya tenemos un informe de todos tus movimientos- miro el legajo unos segundos y se volvió de nuevo para tirarlo frente a mi. De el salieron hojas con horas y fechas y un pequeño resumen de los movimientos que hicimos los tres integrantes de mi equipo, con mis manos esposadas esparcí las hojas y pude ver que había fotos, desde que partimos hasta de cómo me arrestaron, incluso había de mi y Sasuke cuando nos besamos.

-Vaya- dije mientras soltaba un silbido –Esto es invasión a la privacidad- bufe molesta mientras veía una foto donde Sasuke estaba sobre mi.

-Son pruebas de que rompiste las reglas- dijo seria la Himekage -¿Hablaras o ahorraras tu saliva?- frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacia –Dinos por que rompiste las reglas-

-Ya se lo dije- brame molesta –Por que lo amo-

-¡Por que mierda te enamoraste si bien sabias que no debías hacerlo!- la Himekage por fin había explotado haciendo que todos en la sala murmuraran, pero yo que la miraba a los ojos, podía notar que no era la Himekage, si no la Chihiro que era mi amiga de la infancia, la que no quería que me mataran.

-Por que…- me quede muda pensando ¿Cómo es que me había enamorado de Sasuke? Al principio lo odiaba por el solo echo de haber matado a Itachi, pero después comprendí que teníamos mucho en común y comencé a conocerlo mas íntimamente, sin darme cuenta me había enamorado completamente de el –N-no lo se- dije en voz queda haciendo que todos en la sala callaran –Al principio lo odiaba- busque entre las fotos y encontré una donde estábamos en el pasillo de la Hokage y había golpeado a Sasuke, se la entregue a Chihiro –Pero, estando en mi antiguo y verdadero hogar no pude evitar el recordar todo mi pasado. Todo lo que había vivido me lo hicieron olvidar aquí y nunca solté una lagrima al respecto, hasta que regrese a Konoha- encontré una foto donde estábamos Sasuke y yo en el muelle, yo llorando y el solo ahí haciéndome compañía –El me apoyo cuando nadie lo hacia- también encontré una donde estábamos en la fogata y llore sobre su hombro –Y…- lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos –Nos conocimos mejor- vi una foto donde Sasuke y yo estábamos en el techo sentados y el mantenía su brazo sobre mis hombros conmigo mirándole –Simplemente me pareció el amor de mi vida. Y pensé que…- un par de lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas –Pensé que aunque el no me amara, yo podría morir feliz sabiendo que fui suya- solté un sollozo y golpee el piso con mis manos –Solo quise ser alguien normal. Esta maldita ciudad no permite nada- la mire duramente –Jamás en mi vida había estado tan feliz y ahora me importa una mierda si me matan o no, yo fui libre aunque sea por unos cuantos días fui libre del control de esta ciudad- Chihiro me miro con miedo y parecía que quería llorar, pero cambio su expresión a una seria y después de parpadear un poco las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir desaparecieron.

-Azura Tohomiko al parecer has desobedecido muy conciente ambas reglas- lo dijo mas para el juzgado que para mi –¿Qué opinan de su comportamiento?- la Himekage se giro viendo al juzgado, y todos los pertenecientes a este la miraron mientras uno de ellos se levantaba de su lugar.

-Esta claro que Azura Tohomiko ha roto las reglas y que por ende debe morir- declaro el anciano con voz solemne –Pero dictaminamos que los inicios de su rebeldía se centran en…- reviso unos papeles y se mantuvo leyendo por unos instantes –Sasuke Uchiha- un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral al escuchar que pronunciaba su nombre –Consideramos que si el es eliminado podríamos perdonarla, después de todo es una gran ninja y una de las mejores después de usted Himekage-sama-

-¿¡QUE!- grite alarmada mientras me levantaba del suelo a pesar de las esposas, lo que hizo que cinco de los guardias me rodearan y me apuntaran a partes vitales para asegurarse que no hiciera nada estupido –N-no por favor- dije a todos los presentes con voz suplicante.

-Azura- dijo Chihiro preocupada –N-no- comenzó a decir pero se detuvo y carraspeo tomando su porte serio –Si dentro de cuarentiocho horas no encontramos a Sasuke Uchiha y disponemos de el, tu serás la que tendrá que pagar-

¡BOOM!

El suelo vibro y el edificio tembló levemente, los guardias que estaban rodeándome desaparecieron de un instante a otro y solo uno se quedo.

-Himekage-sama, al parecer están atacando la ciudad- todos callamos ante su comentario mientras otra explosión se hacia oír y todo volvía a temblar, aunque esta vez todo se sintió mas fuerte.

-¿Quién podría atacarnos?- dijo enojada la Himekage mientras se dirigía a la salida, pero antes de que llegara el edificio recibió una gran explosión, el ninja que se encontraba vigilándome protegió a la Himekage y se la llevo a otro lugar, mientras todos los demás hacían lo mismo. Se olvidaron de mí, y no podía escapar puesto que las esposas me drenaban el chacra, el techo se vino abajo e hice lo que pude para evitar que me aplastaran los pedazos de piedra, y cuando por fin todo el edificio cedió pude ver que parte de la ciudad estaba en llamas.

-Espero que el plan de Sasuke funcione- se escucho otra explosión a mis espaldas y rápidamente me gire –Oh por Kami- dije asombrada mientras miraba como un soldado gigante muy extraño asestaba su espada contra el suelo tratando de acabar con todos los ninjas que había contra el –Susanoo- murmure impresionada –Es Sasuke- medio grite emocionada mientras corría hacia el con las fuerzas que me quedaban. Aunque una pequeña incógnita me mantenía nerviosa ¿Acaso ese poder no lo dañaba? Si bien el se había echo con los ojos de su hermano, no estaba cien por ciento asegurado que sus ojos aguantarían, quizás si se pasaba de poder podría quedar ciego, o quizás no pasaría nada, pero había posibilidad de la primera y eso significaba que tendría que llegar con el lo mas rápido posible.

-¡Azura!- un guardia apareció frente a mí.

-¡Kaori!- dije asombrada mientras ella se quitaba la mascara.

-El idiota ese ha venido solo- dijo enojada mientras señalaba hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida mientras elevaba una ceja.

-Como escuchaste- Kaori miro sobre sus hombros para ver como estaba Sasuke, Susanoo parecía estar bien aunque aparecieron los ninja elite de nuestra aldea –Si ese idiota sigue así- se volvió a girar para verme con una expresión preocupada –Van a acabar con el-

-¿Qué se supone que haremos?- sentí el pánico en mi –Si lo atrapan lo mataran a el en vez de a mi- Kaori abrió sus ojos sorprendida –Tengo que ir con el- me apresure a decir mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero Kaori me tomo del brazo.

-Azura, no puedes ir- me miro preocupada –Si algo pasa podrías poner en riesgo al bebe- mire a Susanoo a lo lejos mientras comenzaba a tener dificultades –Será mejor que te saque de la aldea mientras todos están distraídos- Kaori me jalo pero me solté de ella.

-¡No lo puedo dejar aquí!- le grite frustrada.

-Azura- se quejo Kaori -¿Que piensas hace- de repente un gran golpe se escucho y un enorme temblor que nos hizo caer a ambas al suelo, me reincorpore como pude, y mire en la dirección en la que estaba Susanoo.

-No- murmure al ver que Susanoo no estaba y que los ninjas comenzaban a dispersarse.

-Lo tienen- mire a mi derecha y Kaori se encontraba parada a un lado mío con su mascara ya puesta –No podemos hacer nada ya- me ayudo a levantarme del suelo –Al parecer tendrá que morir alguno de los dos- de repente mas ninjas elite aparecieron.

-Himekage-sama quiere hablar con Azura- dijo uno a Kaori y ella me empujo al suelo frente a el.

-Toda tuya compañero- dijo socarronamente.

.

-Pueden dejarnos solas- ordeno Chihiro a los guardias.

-P-pero Himekage-sama- comenzó a decir uno.

-Lárguense- ordeno molesta, los guardias asintieron y se fueron.

-Chihiro yo- comencé a decir.

-¡Calla Azura!- me grito enojada –No quiero que te maten. Ni a ti, ni a tu amado- hablo mas calmada –Pero no puedo evitarlo, rompiste las reglas- sonó angustiada, y la interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta –Pase-

-Himekage-sama ¿Deseaba verme?- Cynthia-sensei entro, parecía cansada y magullada.

-Buen trabajo en la pelea- le felicito la Himekage –Lleva a Azura con el prisionero-

-¿Qué?- le pregunte confundida.

-Veras a tu amado antes de matarlo, al menos es lo único que puedo hacer- dijo decepcionada.

-Yo la llevare Himekage-sama- dijo Cynthia-sensei.

.

-¡SASUKE!- grite mientras divise su celda y corrí hacia el –Sasuke- estaba hincado en el suelo y tenia la mirada perdida.

-¿Azura?- pregunto confundido pero su mirada no se poso en mí, logre pasar las manos por los barrotes de la celda.

-¿Sasuke, que te pasa?- no podía verlo muy bien, pero sabia que algo estaba mal, Se acerco torpemente a los barrotes y pude ver que tenia sangre seca que caía desde sus ojos.

-Estarás bien- me dijo sin mirarme.

-Usaste demasiado a Susanoo- tome su cara entre mis manos pero el seguía mirando a la nada -¿No puedes ver?- mi voz se quebró por las ganas de llorar.

-¿Estas llorando?- pregunto mientras tomaba mis manos de su cara y las apretaba mas contra el.

-No aun no- dije aguantándome las lagrimas –Sasuke ¿Por qué rayos viniste solo?- por fin mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Hmp ¿Quién dijo que estaba solo?- sonrío de lado como todo un Uchiha -¿Cuándo vienen los refuerzos?-

-Pronto atacaran- Cynthia-sensei había contestado mientras se paraba a un lado mío –Pero aun así debemos sacarlos de aquí y pronto- me miro con sus bicolorinos ojos y me sonrío -¿Acaso creíste que tu equipo dejaría que te mataran?- tomo mis manos y las alejo de Sasuke para quitarme las esposas y de su estuche para shurikens saco mi libro –Necesitaras esto para curarte a ti y a el- miro a Sasuke con un poco de tristeza –Esto solo fue para ver como respondían los ninjas de la ciudad. Quédate con el, iré a vigilar afuera-

-Hmp- Sasuke se levanto del suelo con dificultad y me tomo de las caderas a través de los barrotes.

-Sasuke- lo tome del rostro -¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?- trate de limpiar la sangre de su rostro –Eres un idiota- tomo a tientas mi rostro y me limpio las lagrimas.

-Si soy un idiota ¿Por qué estas llorando?- aun aunque estuviera ciego y encarcelado podía llegar a ser muy arrogante.

-Por que pensé que te matarían- me aleje de el y use mi técnica de curación, solté un suspiro de alivio al sentir mi chacra completamente renovado.

-Ellos no podrían conmigo- se tallaba los ojos y me acerque a el, tome sus manos y lo mire.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte al ver sus ojos, pero se soltó de mis manos y me abrazo a través de los barrotes.

-Ahora si- dijo antes de besarme fogosamente, me mordió el labio inferior y solté un quejido en el cual el aprovecho para hundir su lengua en mi boca.

-¡Sasuke!- dije cuando pude respirar –Te extrañe- yo también lo abrase a través de los barrotes.

-Hmp- murmuro cerca de mi oído, cosa que me estremeció.

-Eso lo tomare como un "yo también"- le dije con una sonrisita al mismo tiempo que me alejaba de el –Ahora tengo que sacarte de aquí- mire los barrotes de la celda, no parecían problema alguno.

-Espera y mejor hazlo cuando Cynthia te lo diga- me dijo Sasuke y asentí.

-¿Cómo es que ella esta con ustedes?- le pregunte después de unos minutos en los cuales solo nos mirábamos a los ojos intensamente.

-Después de ver como te llevaron, me vestí y trate de seguirlos-

.

_-¡Mierda!- golpee un árbol con furia tratando de encontrar algún rastro del chacra de Azura._

_-Se la han llevado- no me sorprendí al escuchar una voz detrás mío, al contrario tenia ganas de matar a alguien y el me parecía buena opción, me gire y pude ver a Haku y Toshiro._

_-Hmp- dije mirándolos molesto._

_-Mira Uchiha- comenzó a hablar Toshiro mientras interrumpía las miradas asesinas que nos mandábamos Haku y yo –No se que te haya dicho Azura. Pero, siempre, SIEMPRE, nos mantienen vigilados. Seguramente saben que te ama y la mataran por ello-_

_-…- »ella me dijo que no la vigilaban« fruncí el ceño y apreté mis puños hasta dejar mis nudillos en blanco._

_-Será mejor que nos vayamos a la aldea- escuche que le dijo Haku a Toshiro_

_-¿Acaso eso cambiaria algo?- pregunto en tono deprimente Toshiro._

_-Hay que salvarla- no se como solté las palabras, simplemente salieron de mi boca haciendo que ambos me miraran como si estuviese loco._

_-Ya lo perdimos- murmuro Toshiro con fingido espanto haciéndome molestar._

_-Eso no es posible Uchiha- dijo Haku más serio que su compañero._

_-Azura me contó sobre su aldea, se que podríamos salvarla- dije decidido, ¿Qué acaso ni lo intentarían?_

_-¿Azura te contó?- dijo sorprendido Haku._

_-La mataran en menos de tres días- declaro Toshiro mirando seriamente a Haku, este se giro a verlo._

_-Necesitamos a Cynthia-sensei- dijo medio entrando en pánico, pero Toshiro lo tomo de los hombros._

_-Necesitamos acercarnos a la aldea para poder contactarla, tranquilo. Se que llegaremos- Haku trago saliva duramente y me miro_

_-Esta es tu maldita culpa, Uchiha- Haku se me acerco, tenia la quijada apretada y los puños cerrados, yo me prepare para por fin patearle su trasero, pero Toshiro lo detuvo._

_-Haku, Azura era la única que sabia que estaba mal lo que hacían- Haku lo miro con el ceño fruncido._

_-Bien, vámonos- se alejo de mi y comenzó a caminar._

_-Yo iré- volví a soltar sin pensarlo al ver como se alejaban, ambos se detuvieron y se giraron._

_-Solo empezaras una guerra si nos sigues- ambos desaparecieron y aseste otro golpe al árbol mas cercano._

_Por alguna maldita razón no quería que se la llevaran, no quería que la mataran. Azura y yo nos entendíamos mas que cualquiera, supongo que por las cosas similares que vivimos, pensé que ella amaba a mi hermano y por eso no había echo nada con ella, pero cuando nos besamos, Kami, podría jurar que nunca me imagine que sabrían tan bien sus labios, no me importo al momento que me dijo que me amaba, ella regresaría a su aldea y probablemente jamás nos volveríamos a ver, aunque Azura me volvía loco en la cama, también comenzaba a sentir que necesitaba protegerla, y que necesitaría a alguien después de pelear con su hermana, aunque eso nunca paso ella vino a mi, no me lo esperaba, pensé que se iría sin decir adiós pero claro según ella me amaba, ella tenia un no sequé que me hacia delirar, quizás era la forma que gemía mi nombre o la forma en que sentía que me necesitaba o incluso llegue a pensar que ella seria solo y completamente mía, pero cuando no la sentí a mi lado y me desperté, cuando la vi rodeada de ninjas con armas, sentí una opresión terrible en el pecho y sin pensarlo corrí tras ella, pero solo me sonrío y desapareció._

_-Hmp- dije enojado, me gire y comencé a correr en dirección a casa de Kakashi._

_-¿Acaso no sabes que horas son?- estaba modorro, no portaba su banda de Konoha, y solo traía puesta su mascara y un pantalón… ¿Qué horas eran? Ni lo sabia ni me importaba._

_-Se llevaron a Azura- solté y el abrió sus ojos sorprendido._

_-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido._

_-Como lo escuchaste- no lo volvería a repetir, creo que el nudo que se formo en mi garganta al decirlo no me permitiría repetirlo._

_-¿Su equipo?- pregunto simplemente._

_-Se fue para ayudarla- me encogí de hombros –Dudo que hagan algo-_

_-Quieres salvarla- afirmo mientras sus ojos brillaban extrañamente y pude notar que sonreía debajo de su mascara._

_-Hmp- entro a su casa cerrándome la puerta y en segundos volvió a salir ya vestido con su uniforme –Ojala fueras así de rápido para todo- le dije con sarcasmo._

_-Azura lo amerita. Además, es como mi hija- se ajusto la banda de Konoha –Necesitaremos ayuda si quieres salvarla- comenzó a caminar y yo con el –Buscaremos al equipo 7 e iremos con la Hokage-_

_Llegamos al Ichiraku y ahí se encontraba Naruto con Sakura, estaban comiendo y hablando amenamente, y por un momento sentí furia al ver que estaban tan calmados._

_-Hey- dijo Kakashi al llegar, haciendo que Naruto y Sakura se giraran a verlo –Se llevaron a Azura- sus sonrisas se desvanecieron al escuchar eso y nos miraron serios._

_-¿Qué a pasado?- pregunto Sakura mientras me miraba._

_-Ninjas de su aldea la asesinaran por romper las reglas- dije serio y frío, Sakura se llevo una mano a la boca y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido._

_-Entonces hay que salvarla ttebayo- dijo Naruto decidido mientras le daba un ultimo gran sorbo a su ramen –Después de todo ella te importa ¿No es así?- fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta._

_-Hmp- mire hacia otro lado y el me dio dos palmadas firmes en el omoplato._

_-Lo sabia- dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_-Dobe- murmure molesto._

_-¡A quien llamas dobe, Teme!- grito molesto._

_-Basta, no es momento para esto- dijo Sakura haciendo que paráramos._

_-Hay que ir con la Hokage- declaro Kakashi._

_Después de explicarle lo que sabia a la Hokage, omitiendo la relación que teníamos Azura y yo, ella pareció meditar todo mientras cerraba sus ojos._

_-Por eso desapareció de un día para otro- abrió sus ojos y miro a Kakashi._

_-Lo siento, pensé que seria mejor no buscarla- dijo en tono neutro el peliplateado._

_-Bueno, me había parecido que no hicimos mal, pero ahora si me arrepiento de nuestra decisión- dijo negando con la cabeza._

_-¿De que hablan ttebayo?- pregunto Naruto mientras ladeaba levemente la cabeza y elevaba una ceja._

_-Cuando Azura era pequeña yo le enseñe como tener mi fuerza al igual que Haku. Pero, un día ellos dos desaparecieron…- miro hacia abajo unos pocos segundos y volvió a levantar la mirada –Supongo que los reclutaron para la aldea de la Estrella, los busque pero no los encontré, cuando llegue a Konoha le pregunte a Kakashi si el podría ayudarme a buscarlos, pero decidimos que era un caso perdido- se levanto de su silla –Ahora pienso que debí seguir buscando- saco unas botellas de sake de un armario y le dio un gran trago -¡Shizune!- la susodicha entro a la oficina con su cerdita en brazos._

_-¿Si, Hokage-sama?-_

_-Manda llamar a los equipos de Shikamaru, Gai y Kurenai- Shizune asintió y salio rápidamente de la habitación –Lo que haremos será sumamente arriesgado- murmuro desesperada._

_-Creo que necesitaran ayuda- una mujer apareció en medio de la oficina junto con Haku y Toshiro detrás de ella, la mujer era medio pelirroja y sus ojos eran en el centro verdes y en las orillas cafés._

_-¿Quién eres tu?- le pregunto Kakashi._

_-Hm seré quien quieras, guapo- le guiño un ojo a Kakashi y este sonrío debajo de su mascara –Pero por el momento, soy Cynthia McAlice, sensei del equipo Estrella- miro a la Hokage y se inclino en una leve reverencia –Si quieren infiltrarse en Sinia para salvar a Azura, tendremos que trabajar juntos en esto- dijo decidida, y en ese instante llego Shizune con los demás._

_-¿Por qué nos mando llamar?- pregunto Shikamaru mientras entraba con su equipo._

_-Debe ser algo urgente- murmuro Tenten mientras bostezaba._

_-Como para despertarnos así ya lo creo- dijo Kiba molesto._

_-Si, de hecho temo que si los mando a esta misión comience una guerra- dijo la Hokage haciendo que todos se callaran y le pusieran atención –Esto es lo que haremos…-_

_._

-Ya están entrando- Cynthia-sensei interrumpió a Sasuke mientras entraba donde estábamos nosotros –Es hora de usar tu fuerza bruta y sacarnos de aquí Azura-

-Bien- asentí y tome los barrotes de la celda, los jale y cedieron fácilmente, los tire a un lado y Sasuke salio libre.

-Has un agujero en la pared- Cynthia parecía nerviosa –Se acerca un guardia- antes de poder terminar de decirlo el guardia había aparecido frente a mi, Sasuke intento atacarle pero lo detuvo.

-Soy yo idiota- bufo molesta Kaori –Hola primita- saludo a Cynthia-sensei.

-No sabia que eras capaz de traicionar a la aldea- le dijo.

-¿Qué acaso no te lo dijo?- pregunto Kaori mientras se quitaba la mascara y la tiraba –Azura esta embarazada- Cynthia-sensei abrió sus ojos y boca sorprendida y luego se acerco a Sasuke y le dio un gran golpe.

-Maldito Uchiha de mierda, como se te ocurre siquiera tocar a mi alumna- le dijo furiosa –Si le haces daño no vivirás para contarlo-

-Hmp- Sasuke la miro con ganas de matarla pero lo tome de la mano.

-Hay que irnos- declare y todos asintieron.

-Golpea la pared- me ordeno Cynthia-sensei y así lo hice.

Saltamos por el hoyo y caímos sobre los árboles sin hacer ruido, aunque ya nos estarían buscando por el golpe.

-Hay que irnos para la parte trasera de la aldea- Cynthia-sensei y Kaori comenzaron a saltar rápidamente de rama en rama, Sasuke y yo les seguíamos el paso.

-Woof- se escucho cuando nos detuvimos, un gran perro blanco salio de entre los arbustos.

-Akamaru- dijo Cynthia-sensei mientras le acariciaba la cabeza –están cerca. Vamos- dijo y solo caminamos un poco mas para encontrarnos con varios ninjas que tenían la banda de Konoha en sus cabezas.

-¡Azura-chan!- grito Naruto mientras se abalanzaba a mí abrazándome.

-Hola Naruto-kun- le dije riendo –Sakura- le dije a la susodicha para saludarla y ella me tendió la mano, la cual tome y apreté.

-Azura- dijo igual que yo.

-¿Ella es la razón por la que vinimos?- un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color con unas extrañas marcas rojas en las mejillas se acerco a Akamaru y me miro.

-Si- declaro Cynthia-sensei.

-Bien- asintió –Un gusto soy Kiba- me sonrío abiertamente –El es Akamaru- me dijo mientras acariciaba al enorme perro y se montaba en el.

-Y-yo soy Hinata- una pequeña pelinegra de ojos blancos como las perlas se acerco a mi medio sonrojada y me tendió la mano

-Un placer- le sonreí y detrás de ella venia un chico de lentes con pelo castaño.

-Shino- dijo sin hacer nada yo solo asentí y sonreí.

-Yo soy Lee- grito emocionado un chico extraño de cabello negro y abundantes cejas –Lo juro por el poder de la juventud que te sacaremos de aquí sana y salva- no pude evitar el elevar una ceja por su comportamiento tan… peculiar.

-No le hagas caso, así es siempre- una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos lindas cebollitas se acerco a mi –Soy Tenten- tomo mi mano y la apretó saludándome –El es Neji- me dijo mientras señalaba al chico que estaba un poco mas alejado, era de cabellos largos y castaños con los mismos ojos de Hinata, el asintió cuando supo que lo miraba y yo hice lo mismo.

-Yo soy Ino, mucho gusto- una rubia de ojos celestes tomo mi mano y me saludo –Ellos son Chouji y Shikamaru, señalo a un chico de cabellos castaños y… un poco pasado de peso, pero preferí no decir nada al respecto, el otro era un chico de pelo negro atado en una coleta, tenia cara de aburrimiento.

-¿Nara?- el susodicho me miro a la cara y sonrío levemente.

-Tohomiko- se adelanto a su compañera y en ves de darme la mano me abrazo –pensé que habías muerto- los Nara y Tohomiko eran clanes amigos, puesto que los asesinos necesitamos buenos planes, su clan nos los proporcionaban.

-Pensaste mal- le dije mientras le sonreía y lo abrazaba -Por favor, me subestimas-

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto la rubia.

-Nuestros clanes eran amigos- los dos nos encogimos de hombros y nos separamos.

-Azura- mire a mi derecha y ahí se encontraban Haku y Toshiro sonriéndome.

-¡Haku, Toshiro!- corrí hacia ellos y los abrase.

-Tenemos que movernos- dijo Kakashi

-Ya saben donde estamos- dijo Cynthia antes de que ninjas elite aparecieran rodeándonos, todos nos dispersamos rápidamente, yo me fui con Naruto y Hinata.

-Tienen chacras muy extraños- dijo la ojiperla al usar la técnica de su clan.

-¿Los demás están bien?- pregunto Naruto y la chica asintió, pero sentí un cambio en el aire y me abalancé a Hinata esquivando un kunai.

-Maldición- bufe molesta mientras me quitaba un kunai del hombro, se sintió un temblor y mire que Chouji había crecido de un tamaño colosal –Vaya- dije asombrada se escucho una explosión seguida de otra.

-Azura- frente a mi apareció un guardia elite y lo esquive como pude.

-¡No soy tan fácil, idiota!- hice unos sellos y le lance un rayo que esquivo por poco, Naruto apareció detrás de el y lo golpeo lanzándoselo a Hinata, esta lo golpeó en partes determinadas y el guardia cayo.

-Tenemos que ir por los demás- Naruto se giro hacia donde Susanoo se veía a lo lejos, y Hinata miro hacia donde había una acumulación enorme de insectos.

-Hay que irnos lo mas rápido posible- mire a los alrededores y todos los equipos estaban muy dispersados –Nos están separando-

-¡Sakura!- dijo Naruto mientras hablaba por el micrófono –Diles a los demás que se dirijan a la salida, Azura dice que es una trampa para separarnos- Naruto asintió y nos miro a Hinata y a mi –Vamos- íbamos a comenzar a correr cuando muchos guardias nos rodearon, hice sellos y apunte mis dos dedos índices hacia el frente sin pensarlo lanzando rayos, Naruto hizo clones de el y comenzaron a pelear, Hinata se las estaba apañando muy bien y pensé que aunque se viera delicada podría ser muy fuerte, sentí como algo me atravesaba y mire hacia abajo, donde una espada salía de entre mis costillas tosí un poco de sangre y me gire rápidamente golpeando al guardia que me había atravesado con su espada y sentí como la espada había rozado mi pulmón derecho, volví a toser sangre y me saque la espada tomándola firme, esta se prendió en fuego y comencé a disparar, de pronto una espada enorme se interpuso entre los guardias y nosotros y acabo con ellos, mire hacia arriba y ahí estaba Susanoo.

-¡Vamos usuratonkachi a la salida!- grito Sasuke.

-¡Ya vamos ttebayo!- le grito furioso -¡Y no me llames usuratonkachi, Teme!- comencé a curarme un poco la herida puesto que comencé a sentir que respiraba mal.

-¡Azura!- Kaori y Cynthia se acercaron a mi y me ayudaron a curarme.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo preocupada Cynthia.

-Si, la herida fue para mi pulmón. Al menos no apuntaron a mi vientre- suspire aliviada –Podré sobrevivir con la herida superficial, vamos- todos nos volvimos a reunir y sorprendentemente no había ningún ninja elite.

-Vendrán muchos mas dentro de poco- dijo Kaori

-Hay que darnos prisa- dijo Cynthia mientras comenzamos a correr todo lo que nuestros pies podían.

-Azura-chan ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que no apuntaron a tu vientre?- pregunto Naruto tan gritón como siempre y me sonroje por su idiotez además de que todos me miraron, mire a Sasuke de soslayo y sonreía arrogante.

-Lo que pasa- trague saliva y mire a mi equipo que igual esperaba una respuesta –Estoy embarazada- solté de repente.

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron Naruto, Haku, Toshiro, Sakura y Kakashi juntos.

-¿Y de quien ttebayo?- pregunto Naruto casi sacándome los tímpanos.

-De mi, dobe- la voz calmada y fría de Sasuke hizo que todos calláramos, incluso Naruto no menciono nada por lo de "dobe"

.

Una solitaria y pequeña puerta estaba apoyada contra un árbol, todos nos detuvimos ahí y los equipos se reunieron en diferentes posiciones mientras Cynthia preparaba la puerta para abrirla hacia donde sea que estuviese la otra. Sentí que me daban unas palmadas en la espalda y pronto alguien me abrazo.

-Toshiro, me lastimas- le dije mientras sus cabellos verdeazulados me cosquilleaban la cara, Haku estaba al lado mío.

-¡Seré tío!- dijo emocionado y lo empuje.

-¡Me lastimas!- le grite enojada, Haku puso su brazo frente a mi cara al mismo tiempo que se le incrustaba un kunai, unas raíces de árboles salieron del piso sujetándonos de los pies.

-¡Mierda!- grito Toshiro cuando una lo tomo por el cuello, hice sellos rápidos y queme las raíces, exploto la tierra que había frente a nosotros y nos cegó el polvo y escombros, tome la espada firmemente y la blandí al ver que se me abalanzaban unos guardias, estos sin decir nada tomaron mi espada sin importarles que se cortaran y me la quitaron, golpee el suelo y los aleje de mi.

-¡rápido, la puerta esta abierta!- escuche que gritaba Cynthia, hice unos sellos y gire sobre mis talones disipando el polvo, había mas ninjas elite que los de antes, y nos habían separado, atacándonos individualmente. Uno detrás mío trato de golpearme y lo esquive lanzándole una patada que le dio, sentí sus huesos crujir ante mi golpe, sentí como otro me tomaba por los cabellos y me estrellaba de espaldas contra el piso, otro ninja apareció de repente queriéndome enterrar un kunai en el corazón, pero lo esquive girando mi cuerpo a la derecha a pesar de que me tenían pescada por los cabellos y no podía despegar mi cara del suelo, me hinqué en un movimiento rápido y lance un golpe hacia el frente dándole al ninja al mismo tiempo que estiraba una pierna y la movía para derribar al otro, no funciono muy bien pero ambos retrocedieron un poco al ver mis intenciones dándome espacio suficiente para levantarme, hice unos sellos rápidos y golpe el suelo con un tobillo haciendo volar el suelo donde se encontraba uno de los ninjas, hice mas sellos y me gire hacia el otro ninja haciendo que varias ráfagas de aire le cortaran la piel acabando con el.

-Van dos- dije con el pulso acelerado, sentí algo enterrarse en mi hombro, solté un alarido de dolor al mismo tiempo que sentía como me rasgaban la piel –Falta uno- me gire mientras me sujetaba el hombro en un intento de curarme, vi que el ninja blandía una cadena de considerable largo que terminaba en una especie de gancho con cuatro puntas, mire a los demás por unos segundos. Al parecer todos usaban sus habilidades al máximo, Sasuke de nuevo se excedía con Susanoo, Neji y Hinata debían de estar relacionados puesto que peleaban juntos con las mismas habilidades en los ojos, Sakura y Naruto peleaban codo a codo, el equipo de Shikamaru obviamente tenia todo planificado, Lee estaba acabando rápidamente con ninjas al igual que Tenten, Kiba peleaba junto Akamaru al igual que Shino con sus insectos, vi que Toshiro y Haku peleaban solos y no usaban sus habilidades al máximo… al igual que yo.

-¡Azura!- escuche que Sasuke me gritaba pero comprendí al saltar y ver como el gancho de mi enemigo se estrellaba en donde hace segundos estaba parada.

-Acabaran con nosotros- susurre mientras ya podía mover mi brazo lo suficiente como para seguir peleando -¡Haku, Toshiro, hay que usar todo lo que tenemos!- les dije y sin esperar respuesta comencé a hacer los sellos secretos de mi familia para convertirme en lobo. El ninja blandió con mas fuerza el gancho y deje que lo enterrara en mi espalda, con mi hocico tome la cadena antes de que la retirara y se la arranque de las manos, me abalancé sobre el y le mordí el hombro, le quería arrancar el brazo pero Haku se me acerco también transformado.

-Basta- me dijo serio y solté al ninja sin embargo lo aplaste con mi pata contra el suelo.

-¿Toshiro?- le pregunte al buscarlo con la mirada, y lo encontré peleando con demasiados ninjas para el, su cabello verdeazulado ahora era completamente de un azul electrizante, sus ojos brillaban con una luz blanca y su cuerpo emanaba electricidad, cada vez que se movía lanzaba una carga eléctrica al aire lastimando a los ninjas que buscaban acabar con el.

-Estará bien. No puedo decir lo mismo de los demás- miro alrededor.

-Sácalos de aquí, tu y Toshiro. Yo me encargare de los guardias- agarre al ninja que estaba debajo de mi pata, lo lance al aire y aúlle, llamando la atención de los ninjas elite -¡Malditos todos ustedes que se hacen llamar familia y aun así son capases de matarles cuando se los ordenan!- gruñí molesta enseñando los dientes y vi como todos los ninjas corrían hacia mi, corrí un poco adentrándome al bosque, me detuve girándome mientras daba un salto sobre el suelo y los árboles se movieron para atrapar a los ninjas, sin embargo varios se liberaron, un árbol se abalanzo contra mi como si quisiera golpearme pero lo esquive y golpe para destruirlo, varios ganchos salieron del humo levantado por el golpe, trate de esquivarlos pero aun así algunos me hirieron, de pronto una espada enorme corto las cadenas.

-Susanoo- murmure al identificar la espada –Sasuke- dije igual al verlo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre ser la carnada?- me dijo molesto, y pude ver que de sus ojos volvía a salir sangre.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre a ti regresar por mi?- le pregunte angustiada, salte sobre la espada de Susanoo y varias espadas se dirigieron hacia mi, sin embargo las esquive y comencé a morder y lanzar ninjas por donde sea.

-Vámonos- Sasuke lanzo a unos cuantos ninjas a un lado dejando un hueco por el cual pasar –Los demás ya pasaron la puerta, tenemos que irnos- ambos nos fuimos hacia la puerta, el dejo de usar a Susanoo y yo deje de usar mi técnica secreta.

Logre divisar la puerta a lo lejos y sonreí al pensar que la libertad estaba mas cerca de lo que creía, mire sobre mi hombro y aun había como mínimo cien ninjas que nos seguían, volví a mirar hacia el frente, ya nos acercábamos cada vez mas a la puerta y Sasuke iba delante de mi, pero note como su pie topo con algo y caía al suelo.

-¡Una trampa!- grite al ver como varias espadas se dirigían hacia el, me apresure y cubrí a Sasuke con mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y desee no sentir nada, y así fue. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi a Sasuke salpicado en sangre mirándome entre sorprendido y asustado.

-S-Sasuke- lo dije casi como un quejido, y de pronto sentí como en mi estomago se extendía algo caliente hasta dar paso al dolor, mire hacia abajo y entre nuestros cuerpos había una espada que salía de mi estomago con la punta casi rozando el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-¡Azura!- grito Sasuke cuando caí a un lado de el con la espada atravesándome el cuerpo.

-Vete S-Sasu…- le dije casi sin aliento, de pronto las heridas en mi hombro, en mi espalda, y entre mis costillas comenzaron a doler al mismo tiempo causándome mas fatiga –Creo que… estaba decidido que así iba a… acabar- comencé a ver borroso, sin embargo eran por las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer de mis ojos.

-Calla- Sasuke me tomo entre sus brazos –Te quitare la espada- me susurro pero negué con la cabeza.

-Me desangrare mas rápido- le dije al detener su mano.

-¡Cuidado!- Kaori se había regresado junto con Cynthia para pelear con los ninjas elites que quedaban, Sakura y Naruto aparecieron junto con Toshiro y Haku.

-¡Vendrán mas ninjas! ¡Tomen a Azura y atraviesen la maldita puerta!- Cynthia estaba furiosa.

-Ngh olvídenlo- sujete la camisa de Sasuke entre mis manos y lo acerque a mi –Déjame- le ordene con la poca voz que me quedaba aunque no sonó para nada autoritaria al contrario sonó quebrada y débil.

-Azura- me susurro, mire sus ojos negros y en ellos pude leer tristeza.

-Te amo- le dije mientras le daba un casto beso en la boca ignorando el dolor que me causaban mis heridas, una gota cayo sobre mi mejilla y pensé que comenzaría a llover, pero me sorprendí al ver a Sasuke llorar sobre mi –Sasuke- gemí de dolor al verlo así, y como pude lo abrase por el cuello y lo volví a besar, no quería que nadie lo viera así mas que yo y era obvio que a el después no le gustaría la idea de haber llorado frente a todos.

Sentí un enorme cambio de chacra y al igual que Sasuke miramos hacia donde estaba Naruto con Sakura, el primero tenia unas especies de llamas naranjas saliendo de su cuerpo, Sakura hablaba con el pero no podía escuchar lo que le decía, las facciones de Naruto se volvieron mas zorrunas.

-Zorro de nueve colas- murmure al entrecerrar los ojos.

-Naruto se encargara de eso- Haku le dio una palmada en el hombro a Sasuke haciéndonos reaccionar a ambos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Toshiro al tomarme en brazos y levantarme.

-Vamos Sasuke reacciona- Haku jalo a Sasuke de un brazo para levantarlo del suelo – No es momento para esto- de pronto una pata naranja enorme se poso al lado de nosotros, todos miramos hacia arriba y pudimos ver al Zorro.

-¡Rápido!- Sakura se acerco a nosotros molesta -¡Naruto se hará cargo de esto pero tenemos que irnos!- todos se miraron por unos segundos y se dirigieron a la puerta -¡Naruto!- Sakura grito alarmada al momento que vio como los ninjas enemigos lanzaban una extraña red.

-Acabaran con el Zorro- murmure, pero de la puerta de salida salieron mis hermanas convertidas en lobo.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos- dijo Reikoto al unísono con Felicity.

-Vaya hasta que llego el plan B- Cynthia se acerco cojeando y Kaori se sujetaba un brazo que caía inerte –Dense prisa- intente mantenerme despierta, pero el cansancio y la perdida de sangre me vencieron haciendo que perdiera la conciencia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap ;)**

**Se aceptan coomentarios, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos o lo que quieran!**

**Un review hace a una autora feliz no importa como asi que solo denle clic ;)**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Karlitha-chan**


	12. Un Final Feliz ¿No?

**Disclaimer: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE... solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO! si quieres usar mi historia tendras que preguntar primero!**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Un final feliz ¿no?**

Sentí mi brazo derecho medio entumecido, mi boca estaba pastosa y tuve que hacer varios intentos antes de lograr abrir mis ojos, y cuando logre hacerlo los volví a cerrar por la luz que me cegó, fruncí el ceño y gire mi cabeza ignorando una punzada de dolor que sentí en el hombro y espalda, volví a abrir mis ojos y me tope con una habitación enfermizamente blanca y sencilla, pestañeé un par de veces para aclarar mi visión medio borrosa y para observar mejor una cabeza de cabellos negros reposada sobre mi brazo medio entumecido.

-Sasuke- mi voz sonaba ronca y me dolió la garganta al hablar, carraspee un poco al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se removía en mi brazo «Claro, esta dormido» pensé mientras movía mi mano izquierda para acariciarle los cabellos negros que estaban mas alborotados de lo normal, no quería despertarlo sin embargo levanto su cabeza y me miro medio amodorrado. Estaba más pálido y tenía ojeras sumamente oscuras debajo de sus ojos, además de que traía puestos unos lentes para ver.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, nos miramos por muchos minutos hasta que Sakura y Tsunade irrumpieron en la habitación.

-¡Lo sabia a despertado!- dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a mi y comenzaba a checar que todo estuviese bien.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste?- le reprocho Tsunade a Sasuke el cual no dejaba de mirarme.

-Tsunade- mi voz sonó peor que antes –Necesito un vaso con agua- volví a carraspear y Sakura me tendió un vaso de papel con agua –Gracias- le dije al haber tomado el agua mi voz sonó un poco mas normal -¿Qué a pasado?- le pregunte a la Hokage.

-Logramos sacarte satisfactoriamente de Sinia, aunque te desmayaste por la perdida de sangre y estuviste dos meses inconciente- se acerco a mi y me restregó la frente apartando mi fleco de mi rostro –Azura tengo que informarte que-

-Yo se lo diré- la voz fría y profunda de Sasuke me causo un escalofrío –Solo yo se lo diré- miro desafiante a la Hokage y esta asintió mientras se retiraba con Sakura.

-Regresaremos dentro de unos minutos- dijo Sakura –Será mejor que tengas tacto con esto Sasuke- le dirigió una mirada de prevención antes de irse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunte al quitarle los anteojos –Además de que es claro que te excediste con Susanoo-

-Solo veo borroso- me acaricio la mejilla y su tacto me hizo cerrar los ojos y apoyar mi rostro sobre su palma –Además, se que tu me podrías curar cuando quisieras- le sonreí y abrí los ojos.

-No lo se. Te sientan bien los lentes- me los puse y vi el gran aumento que tenían.

-No es gracioso- dijo molesto mientras me los quitaba y se los volvía a poner –No distingo nada, solo veo borrones de colores- frunció el ceño y me tomo la mano –Es algo importante- comprendí que se refería a lo que había querido decir la Hokage, me beso la mano y me miro intensamente –Te dieron en el vientre con la espada- de pronto sentí como si me hubiese dicho todo con esa mirada y mis ojos se cubrieron de lagrimas.

-¿Lo perdí?- apreté sus manos e intente sentarme pero mi cuerpo estaba muy dormido aun como para hacer algo, Sasuke me ayudo a sentarme y luego me abrazo y me beso la cabeza.

-Si- su voz sonó fría sin poder evitar que lo único que había dicho me hiciese llorar

-N-no puede ser- sollocé mientras me aferraba a el –Sasuke por favor hice todo lo que podía para salvar este bebe-

-Amor, lo se- me susurro en el oído mientras yo me apegaba mas a su pecho sollozando todo lo que podía.

-No es justo. Quería salvarlos a los dos, fui demasiado egoísta y pagué el precio- ante lo que dije sin pensar, el me abrazo fuerte.

-No, no. No tuviste la culpa de nada- me beso la frente –Solo querías salvar a las personas que amabas-

-Te protegí sin pensarlo siquiera. No me importo el bebe, en ese momento solo pensaba en ti- me encogí en su pecho aun mas.

-Al menos sobrevivió el que te puede ayudar a hacer mas bebes- no lo dijo como broma, lo dijo completamente serio y con una leve tristeza en su vos.

-Sasuke- gemí mientras el limpiaba mis mejillas.

-No te puedes rendir por lo que paso, ambos tenemos que seguir adelante. Seguiremos soñando con que algún día tendremos a un pequeño o pequeña parecido a nosotros-

-Será niño y será igual a ti- hice un puchero mientras el seguía limpiando mis lagrimas.

-Hmp- sonrío levemente mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla donde estaba.

-Así que llevo dos meses aquí…- mire hacia la ventana y el día se veía hermoso.

-No solo tu- me volví de nuevo hacia Sasuke –Todos tuvimos que ser ingresados en el hospital cuando regresamos con vida. Shikamaru, Hinata, Reikoto y Tenten aun siguen aquí al igual que tu-

-¿Shikamaru y Reikoto?- pregunte confundida. Después de todo los dos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes y fuertes como para seguir aquí.

-Shikamaru se rompió un brazo y Reikoto libero de la red al Zorro lo que le daño algunos ligamentos y casi la drena de chacra-

-¿Puedo verlos?- me miro por unos segundos y asintió.

-Shikamaru ha venido a verte de vez en cuando al igual que todos, pero Reikoto sigue en cama-

-¿Puedo levantarme? ¿Me sacarías de aquí?- lo mire suplicante, no me gustaba estar postrada en una cama, como a cualquiera no le gustaría, pero me incomodaba mucho la habitación blanca, nunca me habían gustado los hospitales ¿Por qué rayos todos eran blancos?

-Hmp- sonreí ante su respuesta.

-Gracias- le dije gustosa al rozar mis labios con los suyos mientras me apoyaba en el para levantarme.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte a volver a usar tu cuerpo- me dijo al apoyar mi cuerpo en el suyo y sujetarme firmemente de la cintura.

-Lo se- hice una mueca de disgusto al sentir un ligero hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo, parecía como si se hubiese encendido después de mucho tiempo apagado, y en cierto modo así lo era –Insisto en que te vez mejor con lentes- lo mire a los ojos mientras el fruncía el ceño –me provocan quitártelos para verte bien la cara y poder besarte mas tranquila- le rodee el cuello con mis brazos y lo bese, al instante su boca me respondió con la misma hambruna que la mía, le abrí mi boca y el no perdió el tiempo para introducir su lengua y comenzar una batalla con la mía, después de varios segundos el beso alentó el ritmo hasta ser mas calido y cariñoso, me quede sin aire y lo tome por la nuca con una mano apoyando la otra en su mejilla -¿Has estado día y noche aquí durante dos meses?- mi respiración era irregular, pero no me agradaba la idea de que esas ojeras arruinaban su rostro.

-Hmp- hizo amago de querer besarme pero no se lo deje.

-Nada de tus "Hmp"- dije tratando de imitarlo al hacer ese monosílabo.

Por la puerta entraron Sakura y Tsunade de nuevo, aunque esta vez las dos emitieron un sonido de sorpresa al verme levantada.

-No deberías de estar así- Sakura se acerco a nosotros mirando de forma reprobatoria a Sasuke, y luego me miro a mi con molestia –Eres una paciente rebelde- me tomo por los brazos y con su fuerza me volvió a dejar en la cama, aunque agradecí que me dejara sentada.

-¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?- la mire sobre mi hombro pues se había movido para ver mi espalda –No me agradan los hospitales-

-Te pusimos unas placas metálicas en el hombro y parte del omoplato- me toco el hombro y sentí una punzada en la espalda que me hizo enderezarme.

-Eso dolió- solté en un quejido.

-Si, al parecer las cadenas con las que te atacaron destruyen los nervios- toco el punto en mi espalda donde había sentido el punzante dolor –Están sanos solo que necesitas moverte un poco mas, algunos ejercicios junto con Shikamaru y ambos quedaran como nuevos- sonreí al saber que Shikamaru seria mi compañero de ejercicios.

-¿El también fue atacado por esas cadenas?- mire a Tsunade que miraba mi hombro.

-Si, pero a el lograron quebrarle el brazo con esas cosas endemoniadas- dijo Tsunade molesta –Creo que dentro de algunos meses tu hombro estará bien y podremos remover las placas-

-Yo lo hare si me lo permites- dijo Sakura mientras se ponía al lado de Tsunade.

-Eres una excelente medico Sakura- le tendí la mano.

-Gracias- sonrío orgullosa al tenderme la mano y pude notar que en esta tenia un bonito y simple anillo de oro en el dedo anular.

-¿De compromiso?- pregunté fascinada al verlo en su mano, luego la mire a la cara y en esta se presento un leve sonrojo.

-Em… Si…Eso…Em- carraspeo y sonrío mas –Me lo dio Naruto- solté su mano y le sonreí, a lo que frunció el ceño -¿Qué?- pregunto hostil.

-Sabia que terminarían juntos- murmure sonriente.

-¿Podría hablar contigo a solas?- dirigió su mirada a Tsunade y a Sasuke como pidiéndole permiso a ellos también.

-Si- le conteste mientras Sasuke asentía.

-Gracias- Sakura se había sentado a un lado mío en la cama y me había tomado de la mano.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte yo al examinar su anillo.

-Sasuke cambio gracias a ti. Ahora parece mas humano que antes- sonrío con tristeza –Siempre que esta contigo es capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos-

-¿Enserio?- la mire a la cara confundida y con el ceño fruncido –Yo antes pensé que no le importaba-

-Lo cambiaste desde que lo golpeaste cuando se conocieron- soltó una leve risita –Y también eso hizo que me diera cuenta que tus sentimientos me superaban en mucho- se levanto de la camilla –Hiciste que me diera cuenta de lo que Naruto significa para mi. Y ayudaste a Sasuke a ser el mismo- se inclino un poco frente a mi y con lagrimas en los ojos se levanto sonriéndome –Por eso, gracias-

-Sakura no tienes por que decirme eso- me levante y le di un abrazo –Espero que Naruto y tu me inviten a su boda-

.

Ya comenzaba a hacerse de noche, estaba comenzando a refrescar un poco pero no me importaba mucho por el calor que sentía emanar del cuerpo de Sasuke. Estábamos en el jardín del hospital, después de varios exámenes físicos Sakura me había dejado salir hasta ahora, mi mejilla izquierda estaba recargada sobre el hombro de Sasuke, quien estaba sentado al lado mío en la banca.

-Quiero que duermas- le dije en un murmuro –Me preocupa verte con ojeras-

-A mi me preocupa verte en un hospital- dijo de forma tranquila.

-Sasuke- dije en un tono de reproche mientras me enderezaba y lo veía a la cara –A mi tampoco me gusta estar en el hospital, si por mi fuera me iría de aquí contigo- fruncí el ceño molesta –Pero no puedo mover del todo mi brazo ni mi espalda- solté un suspiro resignado –Estar ahí dentro me recuerda estar en la torre de Sinia, donde todo era blanco- Sasuke paso un brazo por mis hombros y me dio un beso en la cien.

-Nunca regresaras- su seguridad en si mismo me hacia sonreír, así como su posesividad conmigo.

-Sinia seguramente esta planeando como atacar a Konoha en estos momentos- lo abrasé solo con el brazo derecho porque el otro no lo podía mover bien aun.

-Si atacan nosotros lo haremos igual- fruncí el ceño ante el comentario de Sasuke. Siempre me había gustado Konoha pero me di cuenta que esta aldea albergaba a personas con lazos muy fuertes entre ellos.

-Me encanta Konoha- solté una risilla mientras me levantaba de la banca –Será mejor que regresemos- Sasuke se levanto al mismo tiempo que me tomaba de la mano.

-Hmp- solté otra risita mientras comenzábamos a caminar de regreso al hospital.

.

-Que problemático- dijo Shikamaru cuando ambos estábamos haciendo nuestros ejercicios.

-Azura no se queja tanto, tal vez por eso se pone mejor mas rápido que tu- se quejo Sakura y me reí.

-Soy más activa que tu Shika- le di un codazo en las costillas y soltó una risa.

-Lamento interrumpir sus ejercicios- Tsunade entro en la sala muy seria junto con el resto del equipo Kakashi –Sakura y Azura, tienen que venir conmigo- ambas nos miramos y volvimos a ver a Tsunade asintiendo.

.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le murmuro Sakura a Naruto.

-La Himekage ha venido desde Sinia- le murmuro Naruto tomando su mano –Exigió hablar con nosotros y el equipo de Azura-

-Quiero que se comporten- susurro Tsunade mientras entrábamos a su oficina.

-¡Chihiro!- grite mientras me lanzaba a abrazarla.

-Azura- dijo feliz ella –Por Kami pensé que te habrían matado, me alegro saber que despertaste- con ella ya se encontraban Haku y Toshiro.

-¿Son amigas?- murmuro Naruto sorprendido.

-Eso parece- dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

-Veamos- Chihiro se aparto de mi y examino al equipo 7, deteniéndose en Sasuke –Tu eres el Uchiha- dijo viéndolo de arriba a bajo –No parece alguien sociable- me miro mientras fruncía las cejas.

-Chihiro ¿A que has venido?- Haku se le acerco interponiéndose entre ella y yo –Sea para lo que sea que hayas venido seguramente es malo-

-La Himekage nunca a salido de Sinia- al lado de el se coloco Toshiro.

-Supongo que ya que todos estamos aquí, puede comenzar a hablar Himekage- Tsunade se sentó en su escritorio al mismo tiempo que Chihiro se ponía seria.

-Claro, Hokage- dijo seria –E venido en nombre de mi aldea, ya que pretengo prevenir una inminente guerra- todos nos tensamos al oír eso por excepción de la Hokage –El consejo de mi aldea quiere al equipo estrella de vuelta en Sinia ya sea vivo o muerto- Haku y Toshiro me tomaron las manos y yo se las apreté.

-Sabes que nuestras enseñanzas nos dictan que luchemos por nuestros compañeros- Kakashi y Cynthia aparecieron de un puff mientras la ultima hablaba molesta –Si quieren a mi equipo tendrán que atraparnos primero y lo sabes-

-Cynthia-sensei- iba comenzar a hablar sin embargo Cynthia me hizo callar con un movimiento de mano.

-Vaya, que insolente- murmuro Chihiro –Parece que a ustedes cuatro les afecto el estar aquí- Chihiro avanzo hacia nosotros –Pero fue un buen cambio. Lo que quiero decir en verdad, es que hable con los consejeros y los convencí de algo muy grato para todos- se giro para dirigirse a todos los presentes –O al menos espero que les agrade mi idea- se encogió de hombros –El trato es unir ambas naciones por medio de un matrimonio-

-¿Un matrimonio?- Tsunade elevo una ceja.

-Si- afirmo Chihiro –Un matrimonio de un ninja de Sinia con un ninja de Konoha-

-¿Qué?- pegunte yo atónita.

-¿Cómo que un matrimonio?- dijo Haku igual que yo.

-Esta insinuando que cualquier problema se olvidara si Sasuke y Azura se casan- dijo Toshiro haciendo que me pusiera roja como un tomate.

-¿Casarnos?- dijimos al unísono Sasuke y yo.

-Apenas tengo edad para casarme- dije en voz alta mas para mi misma que para los ahí presentes, coloque una mano sobre mi abdomen como si aun estuviese embarazada, Sasuke vio que volvía a entrar en estado de shock como en la prisión y sin importarle nada se acerco a mi y me tomo por los ante brazos.

-Azura- dijo firme haciendo que aun en mi estado de shock le mirara a los ojos –No es momento para estar así- suavizó un poco su voz, lo suficiente como para que solo yo pudiese notarlo.

-Pero, Sasuke así no se supone que debe ser esto- la voz me temblaba y podía sentir mi cara de angustia –Nos están orillando a hacerlo…y…y…Ni siquiera se si estoy lista para el matrimonio- me acurruque en su pecho y el me abrazo.

-Déjenos pensar en esto- dijo Sasuke mientras me levantaba del suelo y me sujetaba de la espalda y las piernas.

-¿Pensarlo?- dijeron escépticos todos, puesto que el matrimonio era la bandera de paz en la guerra que amenazaba con aparecer. Pero, Sasuke hizo caso omiso a todos y salio saltando por la ventana de la torre de la Hokage.

.

_¿Y si pasa lo mismo que con mi bebe? Ya me estaba haciendo la idea de tenerlo… y lo perdí. ¿Qué pasa si Sasuke y yo nos casamos y termina igual que nuestro bebe?...acabado…_

-No sucederá nada malo si nos arriesgamos- Sasuke me despabilo de mis pensamientos, y me sorprendió que supiese lo que estaba pensando –Si nos casamos tendrá que pasar lo que tenga que pasar-

-Pero si nos casamos será por el bien de la aldea…No porque realmente nosotros queramos hacerlo- hice una pausa mientras nos deteníamos sobre el techo de una casa -¿Y si no estamos listos para esto? ¿Y si nos terminamos odiando? No lo soportaría- me dejo sobre el suelo y la brisa fresca de la tarde me calmo un poco, el me tomo el rostro entre las manos.

-¿De verdad no quieres hacerlo?- fruncí el ceño y lo mire a los ojos, estaba serio.

-Sasuke…- murmure sorprendida para luego abrazarlo –Acepto- le susurre en el oído y sentí como sonrío levemente.

* * *

**Por fin! acabe! batalle mucho para escribir estos dos ultimos capitulos! ademas de que el segundo parcial de mi escuela me tuvo realmente ocupada! ya quiero salir de vacaciones! Espero que quieran mas por que habra mas! No se cuando pero si tendra secuela eso se los aseguro!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap ;)**

**Se aceptan coomentarios, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos o lo que quieran!**

**Un review hace a una autora feliz no importa como asi que solo denle clic ;)**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Karlitha-chan**


End file.
